It Might Be You
by elementBLUE
Summary: The Bladebreakers have joined up with Tala for a big tournament, but they need to join up with another team. Mr. Dickenson invites the DestinyBladers, 5 girls and 1 boy. What happens when they meet? KaiOC ReiOC TysonHilary TalaOC KennyOC MaxOC
1. World Double Blading Tournament

**Disclaimer:** Krystal, Madison, Jade, Stephanie, Rachel, and Andrew are my characters.

**Summary: **The Bladebreakers have joined up with Tala for a big tournament, but they need to join up with another team. Mr. Dickenson invites the DestinyBladers, 5 girls and 1 boy. Tala happens to know one of them. What happens when they meet?

**It Might Be You**

A pair of crimson eyes scanned the dark room. The gray haired boy rolled his eyes and flicked a switch on the wall. Bright lights filled the room revealing 5 boys. The first boy was groaning and stretching his pale arms. His red hair was messy and his ice blue eyes glared at the boy leaning at the door.

The second boy had jet black hair and wore a scowl on his face. His piercing gold eyes shot the blue haired and irritated look before getting up. The third boy was mumbling and rubbing his eyes, his hand searched the ground for his glasses.

The silver-gray eyed boy frowned at the remaining two figures. The fourth boy slowly sat up blinking, trying to adjust to the sudden brightness. He ran his hand through his blond hair and his blue eyes glared at his captain. The blond stuck his hand under his pillow and pulled out a pixie stick, making sure the older boy wasn't looking before eating it.

Kai smirked. All that was left was the indigo-haired figure that was sleeping soundly, as if nothing happened. He scowled at the sleeping boy. _He can sleep through anything… that moron._

"Granger, Get up," he ordered, he poked the boy with his shoe before turning around and walking out of the door. The red head decided to make an attempt to wake his new teammate up.

"Tyson." Tala shook the boy's shoulder. Tala yanked the blanket from the other boy and tossed it to the side. "I give up… Rei, find a way to wake Tyson up before Kai does…"

The raven-haired teen nodded and dashed off for a minute before returning with a pot and a wooden spoon. The red head shook his head in disbelief and walked towards the bathroom.

"TYSON! WAKEY WAKEY! GET UP YOU LAZY ASS!" Max screamed into Tyson's ear and quickly grabbed the pot and spoon from Rei. He held the two near Tyson's ear and hit them as hard as he could, but soon stopped and realized that he'd better let Kai handle this. He shook his head in disbelief. Tyson was impossible. At this rate, they would be late for their meeting with Mr. Dickenson!

Kai came back into the room with a brown paper bag. All the boys crowded around him as he knelt next to Tyson. He opened the bag under Tyson's nose and waited.

"MMMM! Brownies!" Tyson quickly sat up and reached for the bag. Kai quickly snatched the bag away and swiftly headed out the door.

"Meet me outside," he said coolly and walked out of the room. Tyson scowled, _what a grouch._

"Come on Tyson, we're going to be late," Ray warned before following Kenny and Tala outside.

"What about Hilary?" Tyson asked. "Where is she?"

"What about her?" Max replied with an amused expression. "She said she's going to meet us there… but why do you care? Yesterday you told me she was a dumb girl!"

Tyson flushed and shrugged casually. "I was just wondering… she's the one who was so excited about the meeting, so I was just asking—"

"Sure, what ever you say, Tyson," Max grinned and ran out before Tyson could reply. _Grrr…_ Tyson scowled at Max before running into the bathroom. _Shit! We **are** going to be late!_

------

Her stormy blue-gray eyes glared at the older boy. The older boy grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. _Geez_, the boy thought frowning, _I'm not **that** late._

Five girls and one boy, all about the same age, sat patiently in the empty waiting room. A couple of seconds later, the door opened, revealing a round man. Mr. Dickenson looked at the six kids and smiled.

"Sorry I'm late, kids!"

------

"Sorry we're late, Mr. Dickenson," Max apologized. "_Someone_ had a little trouble waking up!" Tyson grinned and shrugged, "Sorry about that."

"It's alright boys," Mr. Dickenson chuckled and motioned for them to sit down. They sat down on the couch in front of the desk, except for Kai, who stood leaning against the wall.

"As you might have heard, there is a huge tournament coming up. It's the World Double Blading tournament and it's going to be held in Hawaii. It's a big tournament and all of the elite blading teams will be participating in it," he paused to take a breath. "You boys were invited, seeing you are world champions, and I signed you boys up, but the problem is…"

"Mr. Dickenson, I don't mean to interrupt… but," Tala looked at the elderly man respectfully. "That means the Demolition boys will be competing as well, right?"

"Errr… right, but don't worry, Tala, you are a Bladebreaker now and the Demolition boys understood and were willing to let you go." The red-haired boy nodded, slightly comforted by the old man's words.

"As I was saying," Mr. Dickenson continued. "The only problem is that this is a _Double Blading_ tournament which means you need to double up with another team. Then, each team will compete in partners, a double battle. But, the rules state that each team competing must have a fairly equal amount of both genders. In our case, the Bladebreakers are all boys… so we need a team with girls. I've been searching for a whole month now, trying to find the right group of bladers that will match with your styles."

Kai frowned slightly. _Girls? They're so… weak._ He didn't like the idea that he would have to team up with girls. Tala and Max on the other hand, didn't mind at all. Ray grinned, new competition!

Tala smirked. _I hope we get partnered up with hot girls!_ He tried not to be shallow, but a guy could dream, right?

Suddenly the door burst open and a girl with shoulder length brown hair ran in. Her ruby eyes were wide and she was out of breath.

"SORRY! I'm – late – " she panted, taking a seat between Tyson and Tala. Tyson blushed lightly, _Damn! Why am I turning red?_

Max shot a grin at Tyson, only to receive a glare in return, "It's alright, Hilary, you're not that late… we can fill you in on what you missed out."

"Thanks Max!" Hilary smiled and turned to Mr. Dickenson. "So, just give me a quick summary on what I missed!"

"Well," Mr. Dickenson said. "There's the World Double Blading tournament coming up in about four months. It's a huge competition and it requires two teams to join together, to make one big team. But the teams have to have a reasonably equal amount of boys and girls… and it's going to be held in Hawaii!"

Hilary grinned; she was tired of hanging out with all boys! _I wonder what the girls we team up with are like? I hope they aren't mean or anything… Plus, Hawaii! She had always wanted to go to Hawaii!_

"Awesome! Finally, I won't be the only girl around here!" she said happily. "Did you find a team yet, Mr. D?"

The boys and Hilary looked at the man anxiously, except for Kai, of course, who just stood there with his arms crossed. Mr. Dickenson smiled widely.

"I'm glad you boys are so excited!" The man beamed. "It just so happens that I did find a team! I liked this team the best, out of all the teams I've looked at. A very skilled team, too. Maybe you've heard of them? They're not as well known because they only compete when they aren't in school, and they are all around 16 years old. The same ages you kids are! They are the DestinyBladers and they are made up of 5 girls and 1 boy."

"Let me see if I can get some information on them!" Kenny opened his laptop and started typing rapidly. "Slow down!" Dizzi joked. "Sorry!"

The team crowded around the smaller boy, even Kai looked over Max's shoulder. Mr. Dickenson chuckled.

"You won't find very much information about them," the man stated calmly. "But, I have a two videos of them you might want to see. The first tape is recorded by one of the girls, who has a similar job to Kenny's on technical problems and stuff. I asked her to introduce the team in the video and some background information. That way you will be able to connect with them."

"Wait!" Kenny cried out. "I found some information about them! No pictures, though, just some background stuff. Why aren't there any pictures of them?"

"It says," Tyson read out loud. "That the DestinyBladers are a very strong team. The captain is a girl… blah blah… all the same age… blah blah… hmm… pretty dull information. It's not very helpful… oh! They were all born in Hawaii!"

"Hey…" Rei looked at Mr. Dickenson. "Isn't that where the tournament is being held?"

Mr. Dickenson nodded. "They don't give out too much information on themselves, like I said, so you shouldn't waste your time. _As I was saying_, the second video is one that I secretly recorded, I hired a man to secretly record them so you can see how there typical day is like. I haven't seen the second one yet, and I'm looking forward to seeing how they interact alone with each other – since they're all close friends. I'm also eager to see how their team practices! From what I know, they train very hard."

"You sent a man to _spy_ on them?" said Max, in disbelief. "That's not very nice."

Mr. Dickenson shrugged guiltily. "It's the only way to find out about them…"

The raven haired boy nodded and looked at Kenny who was closing his laptop and lecturing Dizzi. "So, are we going to watch both videos right now?"

"Yes, just let my plug this in… and put tape one in… THERE!" Mr. Dickenson grabbed a remote and pressed a button. The tape started to play and Mr. Dickenson added, "Bladebreakers… meet the DestinyBladers!"


	2. Meet The DestinyBladers

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Bladebreakers (including Hilary and Mr. Dickenson), I do own the DestinyBladers and The other made up teams: Dark Raiders, Silver Arrows, Rapid Champs, Alley Catz, Sacred Crests, and the Eastside Girls.

**It Might Be You**

**Previously:**

Rei nodded and looked at Kenny who was closing his laptop. "So, are we going to watch both videos right now?"

"Yes, just let my plug this in… and put tape one in… THERE!" Mr. Dickenson grabbed a remote and pressed a button. The tape started to play and Mr. Dickenson added, "Bladebreakers… meet the DestinyBladers!"

**Chapter 2**

"Ow! Is this thing on? Can someone **please** help me?"

A girl with slightly wavy, shoulder length auburn hair came on the screen. Her honey brown eyes had a very irritated look and seemed to be glaring at someone. The camera was slightly tilted and off center, cutting off part of the girl's face.

"Hold still for a second… there. At least the new team won't have to be watching only half of your face," another voice calmly instructed. The camera was now focused and the auburn haired girl grinned at the camera.

"_Gracias,_ Jade!" chirped the camera girl, her irritated mood disappeared instantly.

"Erm... You're welcome… I think…"

By looking at the background, the Bladebreakers could tell they were at a park because of the trees, swings, little kids running in the distance, and small playground structure.

In the near background were five teens lounging around. A girl with jet black hair was sitting across from a boy with dirty blond hair, naturally highlighted, and playing some kind of card game. Both seemed to be yelling and arguing about something. Then there was a girl with soft violet hair and lavender streaks. She was having a quiet conversation with a girl that had light brown hair, naturally highlighted from being in the sun. The two girls were sitting on a tan picnic table. While the other two sat on the grass nearby. The last teen had chocolate brown hair and soft golden highlights, her eyes were closed and her arms crossed as she leaned with her back against a tree.

"Hi Bladebreakers! I'm Rachel Wong!" The auburn haired girl waved happily before continuing. In the background the purple haired girl rolled her eyes at Rachel's happiness.

"And these people…" she gestured to the kids in back of her. "… Are the DestinyBladers! Andrew! Steph! WILL YOU TWO _SHUT THE HELL UP_!? Sheesh."

The boy and girl playing cards stopped arguing and scowled at the auburn head. The boy flicked Rachel off before turning back to the raven haired girl.

"Grrr… Damn it… Anyways!" the camera girl's mood sharply changed from angry to cheerful. "I'm Rachel and I'm 17 years old. I may not be the toughest –"

"Damn right you aren't," the dirty blond smirked. She scowled slightly and flicked him off behind her back.

"But, I do most of the technical stuff. Like fixing blades, modifying blades, checking the team's stats, researching other teams, etc. I'm not a blader, but I do have a bit beast, his name is Izzy. The only thing is, he's stuck in my laptop from when I was fooling around with the computer… That's another story…. But, I'm still part of the team and I'm a lot more important than _cough _**some** people…" she turned around and looked at the boy.

"In your dreams!" the blond glared.

------

"Wait! Pause the tape!" Kenny cried out. Mr. Dickenson quickly paused the video and shot a worried look at the brunette.

"What's the matter?" The Bladebreakers looked at Kenny, most confused… except for Kai.

"That girl's bit beast is stuck in her laptop? Like mine's?"

"Sheesh Kenny, weren't you paying attention? That's what she said. Did you really have to stop the tape for a dumb question like that?!" Tyson waited for the smaller boy to reply, but only received a scowl.

"Can we just play the video?" Tala asked. He was slightly annoyed and wanted to know more about the mysterious team. Plus, those girls were **hot**…

------

"Just for that, Yoshimura, you're going last!" the auburn head said angrily. The blond scowled again and muttered a string of curses under his breath.

"You can't do that! Krys! Tell her to fricken stop!" He looked at his captain and waited for her to say something, but was ignored instead. The violet haired girl grinned at the whining boy.

"Aren't you a little too old to be tattle tailing, Drew?" The girl looked at her friend with an amused expression.

"Shut up, Madi. And don't call me that." He muttered.

"Jade, you take care of this," The violet haired girl chuckled and nudged the calm brunette that sat beside her. The whole team turned to the light brown haired girl, waiting for an answer.

"Rae, leave Andy alone. Andy, quit pissing her off," the light brown haired girl said calmly and tucked a strand of hair behind her left ear, revealing a small, sterling silver hoop earring at the top of her ear. On the hoop was a small jade bead.

The boy sighed in defeat and nodded. He ran his fingers through his short dirty blonde hair and shot one last glare at the camera girl.

"Let's see… who should I film first? Ah hah! Madi! You get to go first, kay?" Rachel's face dissapeared from the camera and was jerked around for a couple of seconds. Then zoomed onto the violet haired girl.

Suddenly Rachel tripped over the camera stand and fell, shaking the screen violently.

"Good going, graceful," Andrew smirked.

"Shut up."

"Uh… I need to talk to Jade for a second. Can you tape Drew first?" Madison said, trying not to laugh at the clumsy girl.

"Don't call me that."

"Drew, Drew, Drew, Drew, Drew!" The violet haired teased the blond, ignoring the light brown haired girl who was trying to stop her.

_Sigh._ "Fine. You win, Andrew. You get to go first…" Rachel focused in on the dirty bond who smirked at her.

"This is the arrogant, idiot of the team," she said in a cheerful voice. The boy made a face at Rachel before sitting down in defeat. The light brown haired girl sighed. "Rachel…" she warned the auburn head quietly.

"Alright, alright… Andrew Yoshimura was the US champion last year, but was defeated this year. Um… he goes by Andrew, Andy, Drew, Yoshimura, and Yoshi – but the last one is used by the captain only. He's 17 going on 18 soon, in January. His bit beast is Sonix, and she's the fastest blade on the team. He has one sibling – his half sister – and is, surprisingly, the **second** best blader on the team."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY SURPRISINGLY? AND I AM THE BEST BLADER ON THE TEAM! AND DON"T CALL ME DREW!" Andrew shouted and glared at Rachel. "Stupid mood swing girl."

"Okay, okay! Sheesh! But, don't forget that you aren't the US champion anymore and I suppose you almost tie for best blader… but you still aren't!" Rachel retorted and turned the camera away before Andrew could say anything. He growled and sat next to the silent girl against the tree.

"Anyways! Moving on… The friendliest on the team is Stephanie Matsui!" The camera was now on the raven haired girl. She grinned and waved to the camera.

"Steph is the one who can be optimistic in the worst situations. She's a tough blader, but she's super nice! Her bit beast is Sparky, and he is tougher than he seems. As you can probably tell, she likes to compete with Andrew. She's almost always cheerful and almost always has a smile on her face. There is only one thing you need to know… she's **addicted** to sugar. So DO NOT, I repeat, DO NOT give her sugar. She'll be hyper for hours!"

Stephanie grinned sheepishly and shrugged. "Sheesh, you make it sound like a crime…"

The camera jerked away and was now aimed at the girl with light brown hair. The girl was loosely braiding her hair over her shoulder. She calmly tied her hair and looked at the camera.

"My turn?" the brunette grinned and gave a small wave.

"This is Jade Ishida. She's the most mature out of all of us, probably even more mature than our captain—"

"Hmph." A voice from the side was heard. The chocolate brown haired girl shot a cold glare from the side of the screen.

"Hehe. Just kidding," Rachel laughed semi-nervously. "Anyways… we have a nickname for her too, but she doesn't like it very much. Isn't that right, Jadie?"

Jade's eyes narrowed, but she didn't say anything.

"She prefers Jade, so you better not call her anything else. Even though she is a very reasonable person, she will… um… punish you if you mess with her… trust me, I've seen it happen. Her bit beast Aquamarine is powerful and he is also one of the strongest beasts on the team. His defensive moves are off the charts! Jade may be the most calm, but she has a limit and my suggestion is that you stay on her good side. Next victim!"

The camera turned to face the violet haired girl. She was now talking to Andrew and the dark brown haired girl. She turned around and grinned.

"This is Madison Yagami. She recently joined our team a couple of months ago. She's the captain's best friend and knows our silent leader better than the rest of us. She's very mischievous, so you have to watch your back around her. She's also a very strong and talented blader, and likes a good challenge. Her bit breast, Rocky, is tough to beat and has the strongest offense. She prefers to be called Madi and is one of the most experienced bladers," Rachel paused for a second. "Umm… Madi? Can I tell them about the Dark Raiders?"

Madison shrugged and nodded. "Sure, why not. They probably would have known, eventually, so you might as well tell them now."

"Okay. Before Madison moved to our team, she was the captain of a team call the Dark Raiders. Maybe you've heard of them. And before Madison was captain, Krystal was their leader. That's why Madi and Krys know each other."

The camera turned to the last teen left. The silent girl opened one eye and looked at the camera for a second before ignoring Rachel.

"Krys… come on! These boys are going to part of our team soon, and they are going to be our partners! Lighten up and smile!" Rachel said cheerfully.

"…" Rachel groaned at the silent response.

"This is our captain, Krystal Kamiya. She's the strongest blader on the team. Her bit beast, Zephyr, is extremely strong and powerful. She seems very cold and anti-social, but once she gets to know you, she softens up a bit–"

"Hn." The chocolate brown haired girl shot a cold glare at Rachel before turning away.

"Okaay… Moving on… Um… She lets the four of us call her Krys, but you boys should stick with Krystal. Like I said before, she and Madison used to be on the Dark Raiders, and she was the captain of that team before moving to the DestinyBladers–"

------

"PAUSE THE TAPE!" Kenny shouted. His laptop was open and he had an excited look on his face. The 6 other teens groaned.

"Again?" Max asked in an aggravated tone. _This better be important…_

"What is it **now**, Kenny?" Tala asked, stressing on the word 'now'. He was already liking the new team. They had a lot in common with the Bladebreakers.

"I found out more information! It's really interesting too!" Kenny grinned. The others crowded around and Kai looked over Max's shoulder once more.

"It says here that the Dark Raiders were once the most powerful team in the US, but when their leader dropped out, they started struggling. With Madison appointed as the new leader, they began to climb to the top once more, only this time they took second place after the DestinyBladers. Then, Madison left, leaving the Dark Raiders to find a new leader. The Dark Raiders now place fourth in the US ranking." Kenny clicked around a little more, very interested about the new team.

"They're so mysterious…" Rei said quietly. "Especially Madison and Krystal, I hope they can learn to trust us."

Mr. Dickenson nodded in agreement. "All of them had pretty rough pasts, I didn't even know Andrew had a sibling! Rachel said that Krystal both moved to the DestinyBladers, but no one knows why. Why didn't they move to another team? Then Madison was asked to join a couple of months later. Rachel didn't mention this, but I found out from Madison that the two of them quit the Dark Raiders. I don't know why Madison would leave the Dark Raiders. She was good friends with everyone, her ex-boyfriend was even on that team! Then there's Krystal… The whole team respected her and was very strong. The team would have been invincible. But she left without a word. The next day, she joined the DestinyBladers."

"I have a little more information on each of them," Kenny looked at his computer and started reading off. "Andrew is rumored to have a sister about the same age as him, and the video took care of that. Rachel said that he had a half sister, I wonder who she is? She must be important to him if he's keeping her a secret. Stephanie comes from a very wealthy family… Jade was born in Hawaii, but raised in China. Then she moved back to the US…"

"What about the other two girls?" Hilary asked.

"Um… there isn't too much on them… Oh! It says here that the members of the Dark Raiders are all Goth/Rebels. Krystal has never been to close with them, but stayed their captain for some reason… it doesn't say why. (NOTE: I don't have anything against Goths or Rebels, I just wanted to use something more original than sluts, because if you haven't guessed yet, the Dark Raiders are their enemies.) So, Madison and Krystal must have been either a Goth or a Rebel while being on their team! Right?" Kenny turned to Mr. Dickenson and waited for an answer. "Mr. Dickenson, I know that you know them just as well as you now us."

"Errr… How did you know? Ah well, yes I do know these kids like how I know you. But, these kids trust me and I don't want to betray their trust… Then again, you boys have the right to know because you are officially their partners, as of yesterday…" he trailed off. Kai rolled his eyes… why couldn't they just finish the video and do this afterwards?

"OH WHO CARES? I'll just tell you anyways… Madison was once a Goth… I have a picture if you want to see… because of some problems, I guess, but Krystal probably talked to her because they have been best friends since they were 7. Even though she was part of they team, Krystal refused to be a Goth or a Rebel, although people assumed she was a Rebel because of her attitude. She quit the team after a while and she's never told anyone why. Soon after, Krystal asked me to invite Madison on her team and of course I did that right away."

Tala frowned slightly, _She seems… familiar… and the dirty blond kid seems familiar too…_ Oh well, maybe he was just imagining things.

"Alright, alright. Whatever. That's very interesting," Tyson said quickly. "Now can we **please** get back to the video? I'm getting kind of hungry…"

"Oh! Of course!"

------

"—then, Madison joined our team a few months later. Krys, can I tell them about the Silver Arrows?"

"Whatever."

"Err… Oookay… Well…Before Krystal was asked to join the Dark Raiders, she was the captain of a team called the Silver Arrows. All of us belonged to another team before joining up with each other. Andy was the captain of the Rapid Champs, Steph was part of a team called the Alley Catz, Madi was with the Dark Raiders, Jade was co-captain of the Sacred Jewels, I was part of the Eastside Girls, and Krystal was the captain of the Silver Arrows."

The camera was now sitting on a stand and facing all of them, catching all 6 teens in the frame. Rachel was talking and it was obvious that it was a touchy subject for them because all of them sat in silence. Rachel froze and looked at her captain, Krystal didn't look very pleased. Andrew took one look at Rachel and jumped in.

"So, we each belonged to a different team," Andrew looked at Rachel, who shot him a grateful look. "Mr. Dickenson must have figured that we didn't want to be with our teams anymore. Each team probably had some flaws, the Rapid Crew wasn't challenging me at all, and I felt like I was being held back. So, Mr. D asked me if I wanted to form a new team. I first invited Jade because I remember going against her in a match and then becoming her friend after I beat her, hehe, so she knew Steph and Steph knew Rae…"

Madison cut him off. "And they became the Team Fire – dumb name, if you ask me, – Drew was voted captain and then Mr. Dickenson introduced a new team mate. That was when Krystal somehow replaced Drew–"

"Don't call me that!"

"—As captain. Then Mr. Dickenson invited me to join. Krystal decided to change our team name on the day I joined. It was supposed to be like an oath, so we decided to call ourselves the DestinyBladers… maybe when we meet you'll find out why!"

Madison turned around and looked at her team. "Any last words guys?"

"Bye! I hope you enjoyed this video! Can't wait to meet you!" Rachel waved and grinned.

"Can't wait to whoop your butts!"

"That's not very nice, Drew," Madison raised a delicate eyebrow at the grinning boy. A scowl quickly replaced the grin on his face.

"Quit calling me that!"

"Bye! Can't wait for some new competition!" Jade smiled.

Krystal just smirked.

"Bye! See you boys soon! Oh! And Hilary too of course! Us girls can't wait to meet you, so don't think we forgot about you! Even Krystal seems…semi… err… excited! Well, Bye Bladebreakers! We'll be meeting **very, very** soon…" Madison said mysteriously, laughing softly.

Then the screen went black.

------

Hilary squealed in happiness. These girls seemed so nice! And they even included her with the boys! She couldn't wait to meet them!

Kai stretched his arms and then re-crossed them. They didn't seem too bad, it could have been worse. T_hey have pretty good stats for girls. But, they are **way** too talkative…_

Tyson, Max, and Rei were talking excitedly, while Tala sat quietly next to Hilary. He was thinking about the two very familiar teens. Hilary grinned happily and nudged Tala.

"Aren't you even a little enthusiastic?" Tala looked at her and his expression quickly changed from seriousness to excitement.

"Hell Yeah! I can't wait!" he grinned. Hilary chuckled, Tala was a lot more open to the team now, she turned to look at Kai and fought the urge to roll her eyes, _all by himself… as usual._

"Settle down, kids, settle down!" Mr. Dickenson smiled. "We still have one more tape to go! I haven't seen this one yet, so I'm very excited!"

He put in the tape and Tyson, Rei, Max, Tala, Kenny, Kai, Hilary, and Mr. Dickenson watched anxiously, as the tape began to play…


	3. From The Hidden Camera

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Bladebreakers (including Hilary, Tala, and Mr. Dickenson); I do own the DestinyBladers and the other teams: Dark Raiders, Silver Arrows, Rapid Champs, Alley Catz, Sacred Crests, and the Eastside Girls.

**Note:** I didn't describe their clothes and other features because I want to do that when the Bladebreakers meet the DestinyBladers in person.

**It Might Be You**

**Previously:**

"Settle down, kids, settle down!" Mr. Dickenson smiled. "We still have one more tape to go! I haven't seen this one yet, so I'm very excited!"

He put in the tape and Tyson, Rei, Max, Tala, Kenny, Kai, Hilary, and Mr. Dickenson watched anxiously, as the tape began to play…

**Chapter 3**

The door slid open revealing a dark figure of a girl. Her cold blue-gray eyes seemed to pierce through the almost pitch black darkness. She scanned the room and, for a split second, stared straight at the hidden camera man and video camera, before continuing and stopped at five figures lying on the ground.

Suddenly, the lights turned on, the blue eyed girl's left hand over a switch on the wall. In her right hand she held a small bucket. Four figures on the ground stirred and one continued sleeping soundly.

"I'm up, I'm up…" A girl with violet hair sat up and stretched her pale arms. Madison scowled at the girl at the doorway.

"So…early…" a girl with light brown hair mumbled. The girl at the door raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. A girl with auburn hair groaned and covered her head with her pillow. All the kids were sleeping on mats on the ground, except for one empty mat, for the girl in the doorway.

Krystal stared at the black haired girl in the corner of the room. Stephanie gave her captain a sheepish smile before stuffing the candy bar in her mouth.

Krystal rolled her eyes and turned to the last figure. She walked towards him with the small bucket and stopped next to him. She set the bucket down and paused for a second. Stephanie rushed forward.

"Can I try, Krys? Please, please, please! With a cherry on top?" Stephanie begged. Jade chuckled.

"We're in no hurry today, so let her have a shot," Jade reasoned. Madison smirked and looked at her best friend, who seemed slightly tense today.

"Me too! Lemme try wake Drew up." Madison added. Rachel turned on her laptop and turned towards their captain.

"Whatever." Krystal replied. She grabbed the bucket and set it down at the door before walking out.

"YES!" Stephanie grinned triumphantly and ran out of the room. "You can go first Madi!"

Madison smirked impishly and dug through a light gray backpack. Jade looked at the scheming girl warily. Rachel, on the other hand, didn't seem to care and was typing away on her laptop.

"Madi…" Jade warned. Rachel turned around for a second to look at her teammate.

"What's Madison doing?" a voice from the computer asked.

------

"Wait! Pause the tape!" Kenny cried out. The boys and Hilary groaned. Mr. Dickenson chuckled and paused the video.

"Now what?!" Tyson scowled.

"Nothing," Kenny grinned sheepishly. "I just wanted so say that it's scary that our teams are so much alike! Them trying to wake up Andrew is like us trying to wake up Tyson! Then that girl has a bit beast stuck in her laptop! Just like me!"

"I'll have to agree with you on that one, Chief," Ray nodded. _We might not get along if we're too similar. But, I shouldn't judge them yet since we didn't meet in person._

"Are you done?" Max said impatiently. Kenny nodded and looked at Mr. Dickenson.

"Yeah, you can play the tape again."

------

"She's trying to wake Andy up," Rachel said, as if it were the most obvious thing ever. "Duh, Izzy. You know Andy… he can sleep through anything!"

Izzy chuckled. Madison shot them a look.

"I'll wake him up," she said deviously. Her hand tightened on the small object from the bag. She straddled the boy's waist and leaned forward. She set her left elbow on the mattress above his right shoulder. She smirked and ran her hand underneath the sleeping boy's shirt, across his well built chest.

"Ooo… I guess Krystal's training does pay off. Jade, look! Drew has nice abs!"

"What the hell are you doing, Madi?" Jade asked in a warning tone. Madison ignored her and pulled her hand out from the shirt. She carefully held the small object above Andrew's face.

"Just playin'." Madison said grinning. "You know he's like a brother to me, Jade. Now be quiet and let me finish."

Jade couldn't help but grin. Tweezers.

Madison aimed the small silver tweezers above Andrew's eyebrow and swiftly plucked one of his hairs out. The dirty blond flinched, but remained asleep. Madison tried again, but gave up after the second try.

"Stupid boy…" she mumbled. "Okay Steph! Your turn!"

Stephanie ran into the room with a flute. Jade and Madison looked at each other and Rachel was busy talking to Izzy.

"Um… Steph? You don't play the flute," Madison said in a nervous tone. Stephanie grinned.

"I know!"

Jade stepped back and shoved her fingers in her ears. Rachel turned around. Her eyes widened and she jammed her ears shut. Krystal walked in, but quickly turned and walked out after seeing Steph. Madison quickly ran into the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

Stephanie took a deep breath in.

**SQQQQQQEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!**

"What was that?!" Izzy yelled. The tree girls looked at Andrew. He was fast asleep.

"Huh? But how?!" Steph groaned. She should have known the only person who could wake Andrew up was Krystal.

"Krystal! It's your turn!" Steph called. Izzy chuckled. "Andrew sure is a heavy sleeper…"

Krystal walked into the room, picking up her bucket on the way to the sleeping boy. She brought out a block of ice and a small pump (to pump up basketballs or soccer balls). She hit the block of ice with her bare fist cracking it in two and placed on half on Andrew's forehead. She placed to other half under his shirt on his stomach.

"Idiot." She muttered.

"Did you finish brushing your teeth and getting ready?" Jade asked. Krystal nodded in reply and stuck the pump opening in near Andrew's right ear. She started to pump air into the boy's ear making him squirm. Then she tossed the pump aside and waited for the ice to kick in.

Madison walked out of the bathroom and shot a look at her best friend. "Your turn Jade or Steph."

"Three… two… one…" Krystal counted softly under her breath. Madison grinned.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?!?" Andrew bolted up and grabbed the ice from under his shirt. Krystal smirked and headed out of the door, grabbing her bucket on the way.

"I'LL KILL YOU, KRYS!" Andrew yelled. Jade hurried into the bathroom and burst out laughing. Izzy chuckled, "Krystal strikes again!"

Madison grinned.

"Aww… Poor Drew!" she cooed. She patted his cheek and he swatted her hand away. Andrew scowled.

"Stop that. And don't call me Drew!"

"Whatever. Just hurry up before Krys gets mad," she started walking out of the door. "I don't wanna run extra today…"

**20 minutes later….**

Andrew ran out with Stephanie following him. Both stopped in front of a tree. The location was a small park with a river going through and a large bridge going across the clear river.

"You're late." Krystal said smirking. "And you know what that means…"

Madison and Jade groaned. Steph sat down out of breath and Rachel chuckled from the park bench she was currently sitting on. Madison scowled.

"What the hell were you two doing? Making out with each other? Dammit now we have to run extra!"

"And we have a concert tonight. We're going to be too tired to play, thanks to the two of you!" Rachel added.

Andrew grunted. "Shut up."

Jade looked at Stephanie, who was slightly flushed from running to the park. She sighed and shook her head in disbelief.

"Yuck. Me and Andy?" Stephanie scrunched up her nose. "It's Andy's fault we're late. And why are you complaining? You never run anyways! Besides, **he** hid my box of candy!"

"Well, that's because you took so long to brush your damn teeth!"

Krystal rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, leaning against the tree. Madison groaned. Jade buried her face in her hands in frustration. Andrew and Stephanie kept on arguing.

"Less talking, more running," Krystal said coldly after a couple of minutes. "Four laps."

"But that's almost eight miles!" Stephanie protested. Krystal raised an eyebrow.

"Next time, don't be late."

Madison and Jade looked at each other and groaned. "Just do it before she makes us run more!" Jade warned.

The four ran off. After they were out of earshot, Rachel burst out laughing. Krystal turned.

"HAHAHAHAHA, good one Krys! Four laps! Hahaha!"

"I'm not joking."

Rachel stopped. "WHAT?! But that's so much!"

Krystal ignored her.

------

"Stop the tape!" Everyone groaned. Even Mr. Dickenson.

"Now what!? This had better be good Kenny!" Tyson warned. All seven eyes glared at him. Kenny grinned sheepishly.

"Well, since we're going to join teams, how will we decide the name and the captain?"

"What? Can't we discuss that after the video? It was just getting good!" Max groaned. Tala scowled. _Yeah. I wonder why I feel like I know Andrew and Krystal._

Kai frowned slightly. Kenny had a good point. There was _no way_ he was going to give up his position as captain to a **_girl_**.

"I will explain how that works after you meet them," Mr. Dickenson explained. "Anything else, Kenny?"

"Uh, do we have to train with them?"

"Oh no! I'm not going to run _eight_ miles for being a little late! No way! That's crazy!" Tyson declared. Max, Rei and Tala nodded in agreement. That girl was tough. Hilary grinned.

"They're way cool!" Hilary said happily. "I can't wait to meet them! Besides, it's funny to see you boys are afraid of a little running."

"A LITTLE? Are you insane? Eight miles isn't a little to me!" Max exclaimed.

Mr. Dickenson nodded. "I've always wondered how they trained… No wonder Krystal is the most wanted blader in the United States! If she traveled more, she would be a lot more famous…"

"What?!" Tyson said surprised.

"Every team would pay her a large amount of money if she joined their team. Yet, she joined the BBA and turned down the money offer… She's said to be one of the best bladers ever! She's not as well known as she should be because she and her team has to attend school, so she only blades during the summer and even during the summer, she attends summer school. Same goes for the rest of the team. You know… Kai, Tyson, Krystal, and Andrew are the toughest bladers I've ever seen!"

"That's good." Everyone turned towards Kai. "We have strong bladers."

Rei smiled and nodded in agreement. "Maybe our new captain can teach us a thing or two."

"Can we _please_ watch the tape!" Max pleaded. _I think I've heard of her before… That's right! Mom wanted her to join a while ago, but she refused! Wow… I can't wait to tell mom that she's going to be our teammate…_

Mr. Dickenson chuckled. "Right! Let's finish the rest."

------

**Inside another room…**

"They aren't done with the videos yet?" the raven haired whispered.

"Why are you whispering, it's not like they can hear us," a boy with dirty blond haired replied.

"Yeah, but now we can't hear them!" a purple haired girl hissed.

"She's right, you two. Shut up," a brunette agreed.

A girl with auburn hair smiled. "Hilary thinks we're cool! Yay! I can't wait to be her friend! She seems so nice! Plus, this sure beats going to summer school!"

"SHUT UP!" the purple haired girl and the light brown haired girl said at the same time.

"How much longer is the damn video!" the boy cried out. "I'm bored!"

"Pipe down!" the purple head glared.

The five teen's pressed their ears against the door. The last teen didn't say a word.

"Hey! They're talking about us, Krys!" The boy stated.

"So?"

"So?! They said we're the strongest! Told you so Rae!"

"Shut up. They also mentioned Tyson and Kai, so shut up Andy." The auburn girl frowned.

"Ooo! Rei wants to learn a thing or two from you, Krys!" Madison grinned. _A bunch of super hot boys are in the next room! And they were going to be on the same team!_

"Too bad for him!" Stephanie teased. _Krystal isn't interested in having a boyfriend… probably because her big brother is super protective of her!_

"Whatever." Krystal scowled. They may be her best friends, but they could get super annoying at times.

"Ooo! And Kai approves of you!" Madison smirked. They would be a good match… Krystal was actually a really kind and caring person under her cold demeanor. She might be able to melt the Ice King's heart…

"Hooray." Krystal said sarcastically.

Madison rolled her eyes. Then again, maybe not.

"Shut up!" Steph hissed. "I can't hear!"

------

"Jade and Madison weren't late!"

Krystal looked at her. "We're a team. If one is late then everyone else is."

"What about you!? Aren't you going to run?"

"I already did."

"What?!" Rachel gawked. "When?!"

"This morning. Now shut up."

"Why are you acting so… **cold**… today!" Krystal ignored her. She bent down and picked up a rock. She tossed the smooth, round rock up and down in her right hand. Rachel looked frightened.

"W-What are you doing?"

"Nothing, be quiet already… I'll talk with you tonight,"

The captain stood silently and Rachel turned back to Izzy. After two laps around the park, Krystal stopped them. Andrew and Stephanie collapsed on the grass, completely out of breath. Jade was chuckling with her hands on her knees, clearly out of breath as well. Madison looked slightly tired and had her hands on the top of her head. Krystal just stood with her arms crossed.

"So we don't have to run the extra four miles?" Stephanie asked. Krystal raised her eyebrow.

"No, you'll run two more laps at the end of practice."

Stephanie groaned.

"Five sets of twenty push ups. Then five sets of twenty crunches."

The whole team groaned and sat on the ground. Rachel looked at Krystal, who shot her a look.

"What are you waiting for, Rachel? You have to do them too."

"What!? But why!?" Rachel's eyes widened. Izzy chuckled.

"You're part of the team, Rae, so it's only fair that you train too!"

"Hurry up. You're lucky I didn't make you run laps around the park with them."

The five teens grumbled. Krystal rolled her eyes.

"This is nothing new. So stop complaining."

Krystal sat on the bench listening to Izzy talk about the team's stats, while the rest of the team did push ups and crunches. After they were done, the team sat on the ground. Krystal brought Izzy with her and joined them.

"Stand up."

"Whaaat?" Andrew moaned.

Krystal glared. The whole team stood up and Madison grinned.

"Not too bad!" The rest of the team stared at Madison as if she had grown another head. "What?"

Jade shook her head. "Nothing…"

"Hey, Krys!" Rachel placed her computer on her lap and waited for the captain to answer.

"Hn."

"Where's the concert at again?"

Stephanie groaned. "I thought you were supposed to be smart! They moved it to California, because of some festival happening here, so we have to take the plane to get there tonight."

"Just because I'm the one with the laptop doesn't mean I'm smart!"

"Cool it," Jade said, stretching her arms. Rachel scowled but nodded.

"Yeah, okay…" The auburn haired girl said sullenly. Rachel brightened up a second later. "There's a tournament in Chicago –"

"I know." Krystal replied.

"So are we going to register?"

"We already are registered." Madison answered smugly. "I've taken care of everything."

"But how?" Jade asked, slightly puzzled.

"Krys and I have connections." Madison smirked. Krystal didn't say anything. Andrew shot Krystal a look.

"We get three rooms in the hotel I booked, which is super nice, and we need to pair up." Madison leaned against Andrew's chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. She gave him a seductive smile. "I call Drew!"

Andrew scowled, slightly blushing. "Stop that. And quit calling me that! I'm partnering up with Krys!"

Krys shrugged and Madison pouted, obviously teasing the annoyed boy. "Fine… be that way. I get to be Jade's roommate!"

"That means I'm with Rachel. You know he hates it when you tease him, Madi," Steph said grinning. "I guess that's settled then!"

"Is Veronica and her gang registering too?" Jade asked. "If they are, we have to be prepared."

"What are you talking about?" Madison narrowed her eyes. "They're weak. And I suppose they are registering… that's good, because I wasn't satisfied with the last match."

"What about Troy?" Andrew asked Madison. "He's gonna be there too, right?"

"Probably…" Madison looked at the ground. "We have to watch our backs around him."

"Let's just concentrate on the band concert tonight," Jade smiled. "It's gonna be awesome!"

"Yeah! Too bad it's not going to be as fun as it was in New York," Stephanie chuckled.

"Hold on. One, we're not done with practice. Two," Krystal paused and stared straight at the hidden camera man in the tree. "Someone's spying on us when they shouldn't be."

Madison smirked. "Just like the good ol' days…"

Krystal tossed the rock, she picked up earlier, up and down once more before swiftly throwing it at a nearby tree.

------

The screen of the camera cracked, and then went blank.

"What?" Mr. Dickenson was bewildered. "B-But, how did she—"

The Bladebreakers gaped. Kai smirked. _That girl knew ever since she walked into the door that morning. Impressive._

"Wow." Max said. "How did she know?"

Mr. Dickenson shook his head and regained his composure. He sighed. "I sent my top spy to tape their training session. But even my best spy was detected by Miss Kamiya! Simply amazing…"

"So! When do we get to meet them?" Hilary said excitedly. A noise from the nearby door made their heads turn.

"Oof! That hurts you moron!"

"Ow! Watch it, stupid-head!"

"I think that's our cue!"

The door burst open revealing a bunch of teens. The Bladebreakers looked at Mr. Dickenson in surprise. Hilary grinned and hugged Tyson. Max chuckled at Tyson's visibly red face. Tala's eyes widened. _I remember now… _Rei smiled warmly while Kai stayed the same, unfazed. Mr. Dickenson grinned.

"Bladebreakers, meet the DestinyBladers. DestinyBladers, meet the Bladebreakers!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next chapter will have more information on how each character looks. I'm pretty sure about how I'm going to pair them up, but if you have any suggestions please tell me. More secrets about their past will be in the next chapter too.

If you have any suggestions or questions/ comments send it in a review, because I always read them (more often than my email). Sorry if it's kind of confusing right now.


	4. Finally Meeting You

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Bladebreakers (including Hilary and Mr. Dickenson); I do own the DestinyBladers and the other teams: Dark Raiders, Silver Arrows, Rapid Champs, Alley Catz, Sacred Crests, and the Eastside Girls. Hehe… I also made up their school, so don't go looking for it! Laulea means peaceful, happy.

**Note:** This chapter might be kind of boring because I have to explain how they look like and stuff. But, at least you know what they look like now. And I'm also changing the genre to romance/angst because of the character's past. Like Madison and Krystal's past in the Dark Raiders, which will come up soon. But it will still have humor in it.

**Reviewers:**

_Phasmatis of priscus dea Isis_- Thanks! I like your story too!

_Torri-Chiobie_- Um… here's more!

_Armith_-Greenleaf- No worries! Kai and Krystal aren't siblings or related in any way. Hehe… he does rock! I'm answering my reviews… Happy New Year to you too!

_Kausi_- Thanks! I'm flattered.

_yyhlover456_- Here's the new chapter.

_luvkai_- I'll get to that soon part soon. Hehe… it's a secret…

_darklatinangel_- Here you go! My new chapter! Yay! I hope it's not too junk…

_anime-fan993_- Sorry if it's confusing. It will make more sense as I write more. Like a puzzle of Krystal and Madison's past. You'll find out about Tala soon…

_icekaia_- Good question. Hehe… I dunno? Because it's more exciting?

_YamiClara_- I'll try!

_Wreakless_ _Spirit_- Thanks! Hmm… maybe… you'll have to see how Tala knows them… and if Andrew's half sibling is Krystal or Madison or Stephanie or Rachel (Hehe. They all act like siblings)… that will come up soon. Those are good questions.

_everclueless_- Thanks! I'll update as soon as I can.

_Tikytikytavvi101_- Yup! Tala will fall in love. I like Tala too! He's so cool.

**It Might Be You**

**Previously:**

"So! When do we get to meet them?" Hilary said excitedly. A noise from the nearby door made their heads turn.

"Oof! That hurts you moron!"

"Ow! Watch it, stupid-head!"

"I think that's our cue!"

The door burst open revealing a bunch of teens. The Bladebreakers looked at Mr. Dickenson in surprise. Hilary grinned and hugged Tyson. Max chuckled at Tyson's visibly red face. Tala's eyes widened. _I remember now… _Rei smiled warmly while Kai stayed the same, unfazed. Mr. Dickenson grinned.

"Bladebreakers, meet the DestinyBladers. DestinyBladers, meet the Bladebreakers!"

**Chapter 4**

The Bladebreakers stared in shock. Kai looked at Mr. Dickenson. _Well… that was… unexpected._ He scanned the opposite team, and noticed that they looked pretty much the same as they did in the two videos.

Mr. Dickenson looked at the two teams and beamed proudly. "I'm going to be in my office for a while. Please introduce yourselves to each other!"

And with that, he walked out of the room and into his office. The thirteen teens stared at each other. Krystal looked found herself looking at one of the boys. Tala. He stared straight back at her and then shifted his gaze over to Andrew who smirked lightly at the red head. She held back a smirk. _Valkov…_

"Um… Hi! It's… um… so nice to meet you!" Rachel smiled. "We've heard so much about you! It's an honor to meet the famous Bladebreakers!"

"It's nice to meet you too!" Hilary greeted happily. The DestinyBladers smiled. Krystal gave a small half smile to the friendly brunette.

"Well… I guess we should start the introductions…" Tyson said awkwardly, looking at their new teammates. _This is too awkward…_ Jade thought slightly concerned. She nudged Andrew with her elbow, silently telling him to help out. _I think our teams are too much alike… maybe our teams just don't match…_

Andrew held back a scowl. Why did he always have to be the one to smooth things over!? They knew he was shy around strangers, so why was it always his duty?

"Uh… okay," Andrew forcing smiled. "I'm Andrew Yoshimura. You can call me Andy if you like. And **not** Drew." He added shooting a look at Madison. Madison shot him a cheeky grin in return.

"I'm 16 years old… and, unfortunately for me, the only boy on the team," he said grinning. "Um… I guess there's not much to say, considering the videos said most of it. Don't take our team lightly just because we aren't famous… because we'll kick your butts!"

"By the way…" Rachel cut in. "We didn't have a chance to see the second video, do you think we can watch it later?"

Jade chuckled and looked at Madison, whose face turned slightly pale. The tweezers incident…

"I don't know," Jade replied, smiling at the grateful look Madison shot her. "I don't think we have enough time. We should be practicing for our concert or for the tournament."

Rachel frowned. "But the concert is two weeks away! We have more than enough time!"

Stephanie shook her head. "No we won't. The concert is here, before we go home, remember? And our instruments are still at Krystal's place, back in Hawaii!"

"So? When are they going to come in?" Rachel looked at their captain. Krystal raised an eyebrow. _She's supposed to keep track of everything and yet here she is asking everyone else…_

"Next week." Stephanie replied. "So we won't have too much time. The guitars are coming in on Thursday and the drums are coming on Friday."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Andrew butt in. "Wait your turn to speak! Hmm… I used to be the US champion, but last year I lost my title. I was born in Hawaii—"

"You have a sibling right?" Max asked. Andrew nodded slowly. _Should I tell them such personal information?_

"Yes. I have a sister. She's my half sister… but, that's another story…" Andrew trailed off. "Anyways! I attend Laulea High School, tenth grade. And since we're in the tournament, we get to skip summer school! Wohoo! But our school ends on the last week of May, which means we still have three more months of school."

"Yeah. The tournament is in July," Kenny added. "So you must be on your spring break right now! Like us!"

"How long are you staying before you leave?" Hilary asked. She liked these girls… too bad they weren't going to start blading with the Bladebreakers until school ended…

"We'll stay until our two week vacation is over," Steph said grinning. "Hey! Let's go shopping later, okay?"

Hilary grinned. "Really? Thanks! That would be awesome!"

"Ooo! And we have to go to the spring festival before we leave!" Rachel exclaimed. "I heard it's really pretty at night!"

"It is!" Hilary giggled. "The boys and I go every year as a group, but the always get attacked by fan girls."

Andrew chuckled. "I feel their pain."

Krystal looked Andrew, slightly surprised. _He changed the subject…_ She studied his face for any emotions. His blue-gray eyes were almost emotionless. Almost. From where she was standing, she could tell he was very troubled.

Andrew was about 5'9" and had crystal blue-gray eyes. He had short, naturally spiked dirty blond hair. He wore a white shirt with the word 'courage' in red across the front. He was wearing a pair of dark blue long pants and had white court shoes that had four red stripes on each side of each shoe. He also wore red and dark blue fingerless gloves.

Andrew smiled. "That's about it! Who's next?"

"I'll go!" Tyson volunteered. _If we're going to be teammates, I've got to help him out. And right now, he needs me to bail him out… he must have had a troubled past._ Andrew shot Tyson a grateful look. "My name is Tyson Granger and I'm 16 years old. I have to warn you, that I'm not good at waking up early and I tend to be late. I'm the world champion, born in Japan, and I love to eat and beyblade… that's pretty much it."

Max grinned. "He's almost always late! When we have meetings with Mr. Dickenson at 4:00, we have to tell him it's at 3! Just so he won't be late!"

"And, yet, he still manages the impossible and comes at 4:30," Rei said shaking his head.

"Shut up already!" Tyson scowled. "They get the point!"

Tyson wore plain yellow shirt with a red jacket over it (white on the inside), dark blue long jeans, and red, blue, and white shoes. He wore his blue and red hat, still backwards like always, and blue fingerless gloves (that stopped at his wrist). He was about 5'9" and had dark brown eyes. His navy hair was tied in a low ponytail. (Note: Same as G-Revolution)

"Next person!" Tyson said looking at the new team. Stephanie grinned and raised her hand.

"I wanna go!"

Jade sighed inwardly. Stephanie was a little too happy today. _She must have had tons of candy this morning, while Krys had her back turned. _

"I'm Stephanie Matsui, but please call me Steph! I'm 16 years old and I was born in Hawaii, but raised in Japan, then I moved back to Hawaii when I met the DestinyBladers. I also attend Laulea High… Oh! By the way! All of us are fluent in Japanese, so don't go talkin' about us behind our backs. But don't worry! I trust you guys!"

Krystal stared at Steph in disbelief. That moron ate way too many pixie sticks today! _Damn. That means she's probably hiding some in her pocket._ She cleared her throat, catching everyone's attention.

"Empty your pockets."

Steph's eyes widened. _Dammit. She caught me again! Was I **that** obvious?_ She dug through her pockets and took out four lollipops and two candy canes. She scowled.

"Damn."

Krystal smirked. _Nice try._

Stephanie was almost 5'8". She had straight jet black hair and had gentle amethyst eyes. Her jet black hair was a little bit longer than shoulder length and her bangs were parted to the right, lightly covering her eye. She had a nice figure and was the tallest girl. She wore a tight pale yellow spaghetti strap top and long black sweatpants with two thin yellow stripes on each side. She had white and orange court shoes. She wore a jacket that matched her sweat pants around her waist.

"I'll go next," Rei offered. "My name is Rei Kon. I'm also 16 years old. I was born and raised in China, but moved to Japan later. Hmm… I don't really know what else to say."

Rei had long jet black hair and golden-brown eyes. He was a little taller than 5'9". His jet black was tied and wrapped up with a long white cloth (Note: you probably know what I mean because his hair is difficult to explain.) He wore a red headband across his forehead with the yin and yang sign in the middle. He wore a white and gold Chinese top with a red sash around his waist that was tied up in a bow in the front, and wore baggy black pants and black shoes. He also had on red fingerless gloves.

"I'm from China too! Well, sort of…" Jade grinned. Rei's eyes lit up and he smiled shyly. _She's pretty_…

"I'll go! Unless you want to go, Jade," Rachel said. Jade shook her head and motioned for her to go.

"Okay. I'm Rachel Wong, I'm 15, and I'm in charge of technical stuff. We all attend Laulea High – and same grade – and… oh! You can call me Rae if you like, but that might be confusing because it's the same as Rei," she said gesturing at Rei. "So I guess you can call me Rach, or something. Yeah. That's it."

"No way. You forgot to say that you get super moody," Andrew said scowling. "And that you like to nag people and irritate the hell out of them!"

Rachel glared and flicked him off. She was a bit taller than 5'6" and had slightly wavy, shoulder length auburn hair. Her rich honey brown eyes glared at Andrew. She wore a white spaghetti strap with a sheer maroon blouse over it. She wore a dark gray skirt and white and maroon shoes. She had a nice figure, which made the Bladebreakers assume she trained along with her team, even though she didn't have a blade.

"Cut it out, you two," Jade warned. Max figured she was the peacemaker of the group.

"I guess I'll go," Max smiled. "I'm Max Tate. I'm 16 and lived in America, but also lived in Japan. My mom's the coach of the All Stars and my dad owns a beyblade shop here. Yep. I guess that's basically it."

He looked at Stephanie and smiled, "I think I'll get along with you the best because we both love candy! I've never met anyone who liked candy as much as I do!"

Stephanie felt her cheeks heat up and grinned. "You bet!"

Max was about 5'9" and had golden blond hair. His twinkling cerulean eyes were friendly and wore a welcoming smile on his face. He wore a yellow shirt with green sleeves and forest green gloves that were fingerless at his thumb, pointer, and middle finger. His shirt had a red 'M' at the top left corner and he wore long red cargo pants. His shoes were green, white, and orange.

"Alright. I'm Jade Ishida, I'm 16, and was born in Hawaii and raised in China, then moved back to Hawaii. I can speak Japanese because I'm half Japanese, in case you were wondering. I may not look like a strong blader, but don't underestimate me," she said calmly. "At first, I have to admit, I wasn't too sure about this double blading tournament, but I'm glad to meet you guys."

"Us too!" Hilary grinned. "I'm tired of being to only girl! But, I guess I stay with them because they're my best friends. Kind of like you Andrew."

Andrew nodded. "I know! But it sucks having to go to the mall with the girls! No offense to you, Hilary. And they also take a _long_ time getting ready for parties and stuff."

"Oh quit your whining," Stephanie snapped.

"Guys…" Jade shot a glare at the two teens. Her blood was starting to boil.

Jade was about 5'7" and had sparkling emerald eyes. She had long, waist length light brown hair that was naturally highlighted from the sun, which she wore in a loose braid down her back. She wore a jade Chinese top, beautifully designed with flowers, and baggy blank pants (similar to Rei's). She wore a white sash around her waist, showing off her very nice figure, which trailed to the ground. She wore forest green and white shoes. She had white bandages wrapped around her hands up to the middle of her forearm, which made them assume she did martial arts. She had long bangs that were parted in the middle reaching to her chin. She also had a small silver hoop at the top of her left ear with a small jade bead in the middle.

Kai felt bored. Introductions were always boring. He looked at the clock. 10:00. Good. Almost time for lunch…

"I'm Hilary!" Hilary said brightly. "I don't have a beyblade, but I'm still part of the team. It's so nice to finally be with other girls, rather than all guys!"

"We're glad to meet you too, Hilary!" Steph smiled warmly.

Hilary was about 5'7" and had shoulder length dark brown hair, and ruby colored eyes. She wore a pale green tank top with an orange short sleeve blouse, with a white border over it. She wore a soft yellow skirt and white and yellow shoes.

"Can I go next?" Kenny asked shyly. Rachel grinned, "Go ahead! You're the one with your bit beast in your laptop, right? Just like me!"

He nodded and grinned. _This new team is super friendly! I think I'm going to enjoy working with them._ "I'm Kenny Nakamura (Note: I just made up his last name, but it suits him. Hehe…). I'm 15 years old and also do the technical stuff like Rachel."

Kenny wore a light green collared shirt with a dark green tie. He was a bit taller than 5'7", still shorter than all the other boys. He wore dark beige jeans that stopped at his knee. He had blue and gray shoes, and wore glasses at the top of his head. His dark brown hair covered his eyes, but his eyes were chocolate brown underneath. (Note: I'm guessing his eyes are brown. I can just picture Kenny with brown eyes!) He also carried a laptop under his arm.

"Where's you're laptop, Rachel?" Tala asked. After a while, he decided to speak up.

"I left it at the hotel we're staying in, even though Izzy begged to come," she explained. "He's supposed to watch the team dog, Cocoa. He's a small, black and dark brown Yorkshire terrier."

"Ah." Tala replied. _Interesting… a computer watching a dog…_

"Cute! I'd like to see your dog too!" Hilary grinned. "Who's dog is he?"

"Krystal's," Stephanie chuckled. "Krystal's not always as cold as she seems. Cocoa was abandoned as a newborn and Krystal brought him home one day."

Krystal didn't say anything. _I'll show you cold, Pixie Girl. I'll make our next practice the toughest we've ever had._

"Really?" Tyson asked looking at the emotionless girl. "I'd like to see Cocoa too! That's a really kind thing to do!"

Stephanie laughed. "We'll see how kind you think she is after our first practice together! She's tough."

"Who's going to go next?" Andrew asked looking around.

"I'll go." Madison said. "I'm Madison Yagami and I'm also 16 like everyone else. I was born and mostly raised in Hawaii, but I traveled often until I was 9. Like Drew said, there's not much to say because they video said a lot of it."

"How many times do I have to tell you? Q_uit_ calling me that!" Andrew scowled. Madison grinned. _Never… I'll call you that till the day I die!_

Tala smirked. _Drew, huh?_

Madison was 5'7". She had mid-back length soft violet hair had lavender streaks and was naturally wavy at the bottom. Her stunning purple eyes sparkled with excitement. She wore a tight soft pink shirt and sky blue long jeans that hugged her legs nicely, showing off her slender figure. She had light gray fingerless gloves that went up to her wrist. She wore light gray vans, with the vans sign on the side in light pink. On her left arm, at the top, she had a metallic pink tattoo of a plumeria, a Hawaiian flower that was about three inches in diameter.

Tala looked at her shirt and held back a smirk. Her shirt said, "Bite Me" in white letters in front across her chest. _Bite you huh? Damn. Maybe I will…_

"Who's gonna go next?" Madison looked around and caught Tala's eyes. She smirked and raised an eyebrow. "How 'bout you?"

"Sure," he answered shrugging. "I'm Tala Valkov. 16. Born in Russia. I knew Kai from the Demolition Boys. And I also know Andrew and Krystal."

Tala was 5'9" and had flaming red hair. He had sharp ice blue eyes. He wore a white shirt with two blue stripes across the front part of his chest and with long orange sleeves, and he wore long white pants with two horizontal blue stripes at mid upper leg. He had a blue belt with a silver buckle. He wore black fingerless gloves and had white and blue shoes. (Note: I'm going to make Tala's clothes a little different, but mostly similar from what he looked like in G-Revolution because his original clothes weren't very casual.)

"Really?" Kenny asked. "Then why didn't you say so before?"

"Because I met them a long time ago," Tala replied coolly. "Besides, it's none of my business to say. If they want you to know how, they'll tell you."

Kenny nodded. Kai looked at the last girl. It didn't seem like she was planning to go anytime soon, so he decided to introduce himself first and get over with it.

"Kai Hiwatari. 16. Captain of the Bladebreakers."

Kai was 5'9". He had emotionless, but stunning, crimson eyes and two toned hair. Dark gray in the front and dark blue in the back (Note: short like in V-Force, sorry but I didn't like it long.). He wore a dark blue shirt and long, baggy dark blue pants with a red belt and silver buckle (Note: Same as G-Revolution). He wore a black short sleeved open shirt that had gold buckles on each side of the open flap, kind of like clasps. He had black shoes and black gloves. He also wore a long white scarf around his neck. He had two blue triangle-like tattoos on each cheek.

All eyes turned to Krystal. She seemed calm, but secretly felt uneasy under all of the stares. _I guess I don't have any other choice… besides, there's not much to say anyways…_ She gave a small half smile.

"I'm Krystal Kamiya. You can call me Krys if you want. I'm 16 years old and I'm the captain of the DestinyBladers."

Krystal was 5'7", like most of the girls. She had chocolate brown hair that was a couple of inches shorter than mid back length with soft golden highlighted streaks. Her eyes were a gorgeous stormy blue-gray color. She wore a midnight blue spaghetti strap top, each strap was half an inch wide, with white letters that said, "whatever…" across her chest. She wore a black jacket around her waist. She wore light blue long jeans that were rolled up neatly and reached just below her knees, for a Capri look and hugged her legs nicely showing off her perfect figure. She wore white vans, like her best friend, with the 'v' sign in light blue. She also wore dark blue fingerless gloves that reached to the middle of her forearm. On her left arm, at the top, she had a silver tattoo of three stars in a triangle-like formation. Each star was a different size: small, medium, large (which wasn't that large at all).

"Good. Now that all the introductions are finished, do you guys want to join us for lunch?" Rei invited smoothly, but deep inside he was nervous. The DestinyBladers looked at each other and smiled.

"Sure! We'd like that," Jade smiled, representing her team. "Our treat though!"

"Are you sure?" Rei warned. "Tyson will probably eat until you're broke."

"It's okay!" Rachel grinned. "Andy does that all the time! It's amazing how he doesn't gain a pound though."

Andrew glared. Why does she always pick on him?

"Must be Krystal's practices. We saw you guys running four miles in the video!" Max said looking at the female captain. "Damn! Even Kai isn't that tough!"

Kai scowled. What did he mean by that?! Just for that, he would definitely make them run extra next practice. _I'll show you tough. _As much as he hated to admit, this new team as pretty impressive. Their stats seemed remarkable too.

"Better get used to it," Steph added. "Now that we're all a team, practices will be even tougher! I can't wait to practice against you!"

"Sorry to interrupt, but Madison, Krystal, and I can't stay for lunch," Rachel apologized. "I have to get back to Izzy and discuss a couple of thing with them. It's about where we're going to stay during the tournament because Krystal and Madison have a lot of connections. But, Krystal and Madison has to go meet with Mr. Dickenson for something."

"It's okay because Kai, Tala, and I can't join for lunch either…" Kenny said. "Kai and Tala are also meeting with Mr. Dickenson, and I have to meet some relatives."

"Aww… that's too bad," Jade said disappointed. "I was hoping to get to know you guys better. I guess that will have to wait until later…"

Madison nodded. "We have to go now, see you guys later!"

She walked out of the room followed by Krystal and Rachel. Kenny reached for the door knob.

"I have to go too. I'll see you guys tomorrow!"

Kai followed. "Later."

Tala looked at Tyson, "We'll meet you guys back at your house."

Tyson nodded. "Okay, what about the two girls?"

"Our hotel is nearby. So don't worry about them, they can take care of themselves," Andrew grinned. "Come on! Let's grab some lunch!"

Hilary frowned. _O well, at least most of the team is here. Anyways, it must be a pretty important meeting if it involves both captains._ "Yeah, Let's go!"

------

"Damn. Why does the meeting have to be now?! I'm starving…" Madison groaned and held her hand over her stomach. Krystal nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. I guess I am kind of hungry. Luckily for you, we aren't having practice today," Krystal said smirking. "But, tomorrow morning… we'll probably have practice. At 6:00. I'll wake you guys up at 5:30… don't be late."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever…" Madison mumbled. The two girls sat in Mr. Dickenson's office waiting for him to return from running errands. Krystal grinned for the first time since they arrived.

"So what did you do to Andy this morning? He looked pretty pissed," she said giving her half smile. Madison grinned. When she first met Krystal, she was cold and withdrawn. Now that they were best friends, along with the other DestinyBladers, Krystal was a kind and caring person. Except when it came to practicing.

"All I did was help him." Madison shrugged. Krystal raised an eyebrow, one of her trademarks.

"Really…" Krystal drawled sarcastically. Madison couldn't hold back her smirk. Her violet eyes glinted with mischief.

"Well… Remember that day you sent Drew and I to pick up some groceries?" Madison said slowly. Krystal nodded. "Well, we got into an argument and decided to split the shopping list in half. So I did one half and he did the other… then the next thing I know, he has some girl hanging all over him! Geez, I can't take my eye off of him for a minute without having girls swarm all over him. Too bad he's so hot. So anyways, he managed to get that brunette's number… I suppose he had the hotts for her too… and she called him this morning while he was in the bathroom. So I told her to fuck off and that I was his girl… blah blah… the works."

Krystal snorted. "Madi, you know Andy hates it when you do your 'I'm in love with you' act. And he hates it even more when you chase off his girls. Don't you ever get sick of teasing him? '_I call Drew! Good Night, Drew, I looove yooou! Sit by me, Drew!'_ Damn. If I were him I'd be fucking pissed too. Don't tell me you actually have a crush on him. Because I know you don't… Oh wait! Now I know why you chase them off…"

Madison rolled her eyes. "Duh. Drew's only a brother like figure to me. Besides, making him mad is my favorite hobby… after blading. He deserves what I do to him! He's such an asshole sometimes."

"Who me?" Tala asked entering the room. The two girls looked at him, both slightly surprised.

"Yes you," Madison smirked playfully. Tala returned her smirk and sat on the couch next to Madison, Krystal sat on the other side of her. "Where's Kai?"

"He's coming. Now, who's the asshole?" Tala leaned his elbow against the armrest and faced the two gorgeous girls in next to him.

"Andrew." The two said at the same time. Tala grinned.

"Oh. I see."

"It's been a while, Tala Valkov…" Krystal said looking at the Russian boy. He nodded.

"Yeah… So you still remember me, after all these years?"

"Unfortunately," she said with her small half smile. "Just kidding. Of course I still remember you. It's only been 8 years. You're still a moron."

Tala made a face. "And you aren't a moron? Still the anti-social one, eh? I hardly recognized you! 8 years is a long time! You're a lot taller."

"What else am I going to do? Shrink?" She replied smirking. "I want to talk to you later. If that's alright with you."

"Okay," Tala nodded. _Damn. I really missed her. A lot. And Andrew too. I was so worried about her and Andrew. I still remember that day…_

**:: Flashback ::**

An eight year old boy sat in a field with his best friends. His red hair stood out the most out of the six of them. Next to him a boy with dirty blond hair was arm wrestling with a taller boy with light brown hair. A small, long-nosed boy was cheering them on. A quiet lavender haired boy was talking sitting next to him in silence, deep in thought. He turned his head to the other direction and looked at the only girl of the group. The wind played with her highlighted chocolate brown hair. He, the lavender haired boy, and the girl formed a small circle and were sitting silently.

"Krystal? Bryan?" The girl looked up. The other boy blinked a couple of times and smiled. Tala looked down at his hands. "Have you two ever thought about… leaving the abbey?"

"Maybe. But why would we ever do that?" Bryan said quietly. "I would never, even if I could. I have you, Krys, Spencer, Ian, and Andrew… you guys are my family and I could never leave because of that."

Krystal didn't say anything. When she first arrived, she didn't speak at all. She gradually spoke more after a few weeks, but she was still the quietest out of them all. The only time she spoke a lot was to tell them stories at night, before bed. She always had the best bedtime stories.

"Yeah," Tala agreed. "But I'm sick of being treated like dirt! I hate it when they hit me for doing nothing wrong! Don't you?!"

By now, the other three boys had joined the circle.

"Yes." Spencer agreed. "But, we have nowhere to go…"

"Maybe one day…" Ian said quietly. "We can run away…"

Tala looked at Ian with sympathy. They all took care of him the most because he was the youngest. The six made a small family and took care of each other.

"They'll beat us to death if we do and they catch us…" Spencer said. "You know that."

"But don't you hate it when they call you big and stupid? When you're probably smarter than the rest of us?" Ian exclaimed. Spencer looked down and shrugged lightly.

"And what about Voltaire and Boris?" Ian added. Tala felt a wave of sadness wash over him. Kai ran away from the abbey two years ago. Six months later, Andrew showed up. Then, two months after that, Krystal arrived. The five boys used to be inseparable. When Kai ran away, Tala didn't understand why at first but it soon began to dawn on him. Bryan was still bitter at Kai, but not as much as Spencer was. Ian forgave Kai, but refused to talk about him. They were only 6 years old at the time, but I guess being abused helps you become more mature. Beatings make the soul stronger and the person think more.

"Ian. Stop already." Bryan said sternly. "We can't do anything right now."

Tala looked at Andrew. He was unusually quiet. Ian scowled and crossed his arms angrily.

"I hate them! I hate them for picking on Spence, for beating Tala up just because he has been here the longest, for teasing Bry about his hair, for making Andy do all the dirty work," Ian paused and took in a shaky breath. Tala frowned. Ian was right, he never noticed how Andrew always had to take out the trash, move all the furniture, clean all 12 chimneys, and sometimes even cook! Ian looked like he was going to cry.

"I hate it the most when they try to touch Krys and all the women pick on her!" Krystal looked up sharply. Tala felt pure anger run through his veins. Spencer clenched his fists and Bryan looked angry as well. Andrew frowned.

"They'll have to kill me before they lay a hair on Krys!" The others nodded in agreement. Krystal gave a small half smile.

"Thanks, guys." she said quietly. She was quiet and pretty, but probably the toughest out of all of them. Even though she wasn't here for as long as the others, they all trusted her. She was like a mother-older sister like figure for the five boys, even though in reality she was the youngest before Ian. All of the boys vowed to protect her, but she ended up being the one who protected them…

"I'll be okay." She said and gave Ian a warm half smile. She never did fully smile, but seeing her half smile was good enough. She wiped his tears with her hand. "Be a little stronger, Ian, don't cry over something like that."

Her warm words brought a smile to the small boys face as he nodded.

Tala studied her face. Her eyes were once cold and emotionless, and sometimes still are, but around the five boys her eyes were filled with warmth. _She's so strong…_ When one of them would mess up, she would take the blame and the beatings for it. Just a week ago, Tala talked back to one of the cooking men. He shut his eyes tightly as the man threw a sharp cookie cutter at him, but it never reached him. When he opened his eyes, he saw Krys covering him, the cookie cutter sticking out of her back. She didn't even flinch as she took the object out and tossed it to the side. The man sneered and kicked the two of them out. She was bleeding badly too…

He had to be strong for her. He needed to repay her for all that she's done. Bryan hugged the silent girl in a protective, brotherly manner. Her eyes widened in shock.

"No one will touch you as long as I'm alive." Bryan promised. Tala nodded in agreement. He would kill anyone who touched her. Krystal hugged Bryan back and pulled away.

"Drew? Is there something wrong?" Tala asked. Andrew scowled.

"I thought I told you to quit calling me that!" Tala smirked. Only he could call Andrew that. The others just called him Andy, but that was no fun!

"Stop calling you what? Drew?" Tala's smirk grew wider. "Never! I'll call you that forever."

"I'll kill you if you do, Valkov." Andrew said scowling.

"Whatever floats your boat. So what's on your mind?" Andrew grew silent. The others looked in concern. Spencer patted his back.

"It's okay if you don't want to tell us."

"Well…" Andrew sighed. "I overheard Voltaire and Boris talking about my family… they said I had a sibling… a sister. They're looking for her and searching my background."

Bryan nodded. "So… you aren't alone. What will happen if they find her?"

"I don't know. I have to find her and protect her. That's all I know," Andrew said looking off into the distance. "Even if I hardly remember who she is or what she looks like, something tells me I must find her and protect her."

Tala stared. When Andrew first arrived, he had lost almost all of his memories about his past. He only had bits and pieces. He had one guess on how he lost his memory, and that was someone hitting his head and him blacking out. When he woke up, he found himself in front of the abbey. _How is he going to know who his sister is?! That's almost impossible._ Andy doesn't know his past and Krys won't tell us about hers. But, she would listen to us and comfort us about our pasts.

"I need to leave. Will you guys help me?" Andrew asked in a quiet voice. Ian burst out in tears. Krystal looked surprised for a second, but didn't say anything. Spencer, who was very close to Andrew, nodded.

"But please come back."

Andrew nodded. "Of course! I promise! All of you guys are my best friends!"

Bryan frowned. "I don't see why you need to go find her. She's probably okay."

"I'll help." Tala added. Ian nodded between sobs. Krystal hugged the smallest boy, who was about 3'6", and looked up at Andrew.

"I won't let you leave. And if you do, I won't help." The other boys looked up in shock. She wiped Ian's tears and let go of the small boy. She stood up and dusted the grass off her pants. Ian stood up as well. Tala rolled his eyes. Ian followed Krys around like a baby to its mother. Hell, Krystal practically was Ian's mother. She took care of him as if he were her child.

_The very next day, Andrew left. We all helped him leave, except for her. It was tough, but we managed to distract all the guards and sneak him past the front gates. A week flew by quickly. Everything was different without the loud, dirty blond haired boy._

"I can't believe he's really gone…" Spencer said sadly. "It's only been a week. I feel like I've just lost my brother."

Bryan and Tala nodded. Ian suddenly ran into the room.

"Where's Krystal?" He said frantically. The other boys stood up.

"What do you mean?" Tala said sharply.

"She's gone! All her stuff is gone too! I know we promised not to enter her room, but I was so worried!" Ian ranted.

"She left." Bryan said his voice cracked slightly. "Like Kai. But how did she leave by herself without getting caught?"

Ian burst out crying. "Why did she even leave? Did she hate us?"

"No." Tala said quietly. "I know for sure she didn't hate us. We're all a family."

"There were only two things in her room," Ian choked out. The boys looked up at the crying boy. He reached into his pocket and dug out two small objects. "Here. No note. But each package is labeled. One's for Spencer, the other is for all of us."

Spencer took the small box and opened it. Inside was a small note. "A… Note…"

"What does it say?" Bryan said quietly. Spencer's eyes started to tear up.

"It says: Happy Birthday, Spence. Friends Always, Krys."

"What did she give you?" Tala asked. Spencer carefully took the object out of the box. A new blade launcher. A nice one too.

"And open the box she gave to all of us." Bryan said looking at Tala. Tala opened the other package slowly. Inside were four new attack rings, one for each of them. Underneath was a small note. Tala read it out loud.

"Take care. We'll meet again, I promise."

Silent tears ran down Spencer's face. Tala felt lonely. First Kai left them, then Andrew, then Krystal. Bryan's eyes filled with tears, but he quickly wiped them away.

"We'll see them again. Both of them." Bryan said confidently.

"Yeah," Tala nodded. "We'll meet again…"

**:: End Of Flashback ::**

"I'm surprised, but glad that you don't hate me." Krystal said quietly.

Tala shrugged. _Everything was so painful for the remaining four of us, but how could we hate you? We all grew up. Spencer ignored all the shit people told him, wearing an emotionless mask. Bryan became tough like you and also wore an emotionless expression. Ian completely stopped crying and was a lot tougher emotionally. I became their leader and protected them, just like how you protected us. I wonder if Andrew found his sister… And I wonder why she left._

Madison looked at the two with a blank expression. _What the fuck?!_ The door opened again, revealing the blue haired boy.

"About time," Tala snorted. Kai glared. He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall next to Tala.

"Hello, Kai," Madison greeted politely. Krystal nodded a quick greeting.

"Hn." He replied. Tala rolled his eyes and gave a quick smile to the girl sitting next to him.

"Don't mind him," Tala whispered. "It takes him some time to get used to new people."

Madison smiled shyly and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Krystal watched the two silently. She felt happy her best friend was getting to know the new team. _It looks like she's starting to trust Tala. Maybe she'll forget about that bastard, Darryl. I guess I could learn to trust the Bladebreakers too…_

"What about Krystal?" Tala asked.

Madison grinned. "She'll probably be used to the new team after a couple of days. You guys seem pretty trustworthy. Mr. Dickenson tells us good things about you boys and Hilary."

"Oh really?!" Tala said smirking. "I can't find a single good thing to say about our team, except that we're decent bladers."

"So, you're from the Demolition Boys?" She asked.

Tala looked at Kai, then back at her. "Yeah, I used to be. And you were from the Dark Raiders. I've heard about them before. They were rumored to be an extremely powerful team. Back at the abbey, I heard about how the team had a couple of extremely powerful bitbeasts."

"Hn." Tala and Kai looked at Krystal. Madison shifted uncomfortably. Krystal's warm stormy blue-gray eyes became emotionless and cold. Madison's eyes also became distant and empty. Kai and Tala glanced at each other. _Oops_.

_Good one, Tala. _Kai looked at the two girls. _I wonder what secret they are keeping… _

"Sorry." Tala said looking down at his hands. Madison sighed.

"It's not your fault," Madison smiled halfheartedly. "They _were_ powerful… I guess."

"They're entering." Kai, Tala, and Madison looked at the brunette. Madison frowned. "The Dark Raiders."

"What do you mean? How did you find out?" Her violet eyes suddenly flashed with anger.

"They're doubling up with Troy's group. I overheard a conversation a couple of weeks ago, after the tournament in Chicago. It seems that the Rapid Champs, Alley Catz, Sacred Crests, and the Eastside Girls will be there too. I only know that the Rapids and Catz are teaming up."

Madison scowled. "And do Andrew, Stephanie, Rachel, and Jade know about this?"

"I'll tell them later." Krystal replied calmly. "Don't tell Andrew or Jade yet. I think Rachel already know because of all the researching she's been doing recently. Stephanie might know already too, I think Kat told her."

"Wait." Kai finally spoke. "Who's Troy and Kat?"

"The Silver Arrows' new captain," Madison explained. "Krystal's former team, he took her position after she left. Kat is the captain of the Alley Catz, Steph's former team. Krys, are you positive? What about the Eastside Girls? I thought their team split."

"Yeah, but two of their members joined the Dark Raiders. After we left, they joined. Enough already. I'll tell you everything later." Krystal met Kai's eye. Kai saw her emotionless eyes flash with frustration, for a brief moment.

"So. What's the problem?" Tala asked. _These two are hiding a lot. So much pressure and stress…_

"The problem," Madison frowned. "Is that… It's kind of complicated…"

The four stopped talking, as the office door opened. The secretary smiled at the four teens.

"Sorry, but Mr. Dickenson has to cancel the meeting. He has an emergency. He says to go ahead to lunch and that he'll meet with Kai and Krystal tomorrow at 10 am. Madison and Tala need to discuss the travel plans with Rachel and Kenny later tonight and tomorrow. Stephanie, Tyson, and Andrew need to go to the Mall and meet someone in the parking lot tomorrow at 4 pm. Jade, Hilary, and Rei need to run a couple of errands – Mr. Dickenson will call you for more information – and Max has to get some blade parts for the technical crew. Mr. Dickenson says Max can take someone to help him, if he wants."

Kai nodded. With that, the woman left the room. Madison shook off her worries and smiled.

"Yes! No meeting! Let's eat! I'm so fucking hungry!"

Tala still felt guilty for bringing up the uneasy subject. _I have an idea!_ "Hey! How about we treat you girls to lunch? The others are probably eating now, so Kai and I will buy you lunch and try to get to know you better."

Kai didn't say anything. _Why the fuck do I have to pay? Dammit, Tala._

"Really?! Thanks!" Madison grinned. Krystal half smiled and stood up.

"What do you say, Kai Hiwatari?" Krystal spoke to the silent captain for the first time without looking at him. Her voice was calm. Kai looked at the brunette. She turned to face him, her eyes silently challenging him. _There's something about her…_

"I say… let's go."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next chapter will have either be Tyson and the others during lunch or Kai, Tala, and the two girls at lunch. Or if you have a different suggestion for the next chapter, please tell me. I need help deciding which to do. I'm not going to attempt doing both lunches. So I guess you can vote for what you want: Tyson or Tala.

Like I said before, I'm pretty sure about how I'm going to pair them up, but if you have any other suggestions please tell me.

If you have any suggestions or questions/ comments send it in a review, because I always read them. But, feel free to email me as well. Sorry if it's still kind of confusing right now.


	5. Battle From Hell

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Bladebreakers (including Hilary and Mr. Dickenson); I do own the DestinyBladers and the other teams and their bladers: Dark Raiders, Silver Arrows, Rapid Champs, Alley Catz, Sacred Crests, and the Eastside Girls. I also own their school, Laulea High School.

**Note:** I'm going to do Tala's lunch in this chapter because he had 4 votes and Tyson only had 2. I'll do Tyson and the others in the next chapter!

**Reviewers:**

_luvkai_- Sorry! Tyson will be in the next chapter!

_Wreckless Spirit_- Thanks! Guess what? The answer is in this chapter! So… read on! Hehe.

_Beyblade-gal_- Okay. Thanks!

_Armith-Greenleaf_- Yup. Wait a little bit more… that's going to come up. Kai's super cool… I guess he did talk a lot, eh? Thanks!

_lilstartwin_- Thanks! I'm flattered! I don't really know how many chapters…

_darklatinangel_- I think Tala's cute too! Hehe. Here's the update!

_YamiClara_- Thanks!

_x1nfernal_- Thanks! I'm glad you like her! This chapter might answer your question…

**It Might Be You**

**Previously:**

"Yes! No meeting! Let's eat! I'm so fucking hungry!"

Tala still felt guilty for bringing up the uneasy subject. _I have an idea!_ "Hey! How about we treat you girls to lunch? The others are probably eating now, so Kai and I will buy you lunch and try to get to know you better."

Kai didn't say anything. _Why the fuck do I have to pay? Dammit, Tala._

"Really?! Thanks!" Madison grinned. Krystal half smiled and stood up.

"What do you say, Kai Hiwatari?" Krystal spoke to the silent captain for the first time without looking at him. Her voice was calm. Kai looked at the brunette. She turned to face him, her eyes silently challenging him. _There's something about her…_

"I say… let's go."

**Chapter 5**

"Krys? About tomorrow… no practice right? Because everyone's going to be busy all day," Madison pointed out. "I mean, it's going to take a lot of time planning…"

Krystal raised an eyebrow. She and Madison were walking along the sidewalk in front of the two Bladebreakers, Tala Valkov and Kai Hiwatari, on their way to a restaurant nearby for lunch.

"I guess. But we'll have practice on Wednesday, the day after tomorrow."

Madison groaned inwardly, but nodded.

Tala looked at the girls in the front. Actually, he looked at one girl in particular. A certain violet haired girl, to be exact. _She's definitely the top on my list._

Kai was silent the whole time. _I feel like someone's watching us…_

Krystal stopped suddenly. Madison looked at her best friend. "Someone's spying on us…"

"I know you're there, Esmeralda. Quit following us." Krystal said looking in the shadows of a nearby ally. Luckily, the streets were almost empty. A pretty, dark brown haired girl jumped out of the shadows. Her mid-back length, dark brown hair was naturally wavy with green streaks and she had emerald green eyes. She had tanned, Hispanic skin and was about 5'7". She wore a black tube top and black track pants. She also had black and green shoes, and matching gloves. She wore a green sash around her waist, a black headband, and dark makeup giving her a gothic gypsy look.

Tala was slightly surprised. _How did they notice that girl?_

Madison smirked. "What brings you here? Veronica sent you, didn't she?"

"Maybe… wouldn't you like to know…" The pink brunette smirked. _Veronica!_ Tala blinked. He recognized that name from the second video! A member of the Dark Raiders. This girl must be a part of that team too…

"To be honest… I don't give a damn. Maybe you want a rematch from the last time I kicked your ass."

"You were lucky that time, but it won't happen again. Tsk. You're still the same. You haven't changed a bit, Yagami," Esmeralda taunted. She turned and faced Krystal. "Ah… and the captain. Still the same as well… what a pity."

"You're still the same nasty bitch, Garcia. Pity." Madison said evenly. Tala automatically stood behind her, protectively. Esmeralda scowled at the comment, and then smirked.

"I see you're over Darryl… so soon?"

Madison smirked craftily and leaned against Tala. She grabbed his hands and wrapped them around her waist. "He's way hotter than Darryl. He's also a really talented blader. Something you never were."

"Ouch… I'm hurt." Esmeralda said in mock pain. She clutched her heart. Madison's smirk grew wider.

"Why don't you get Darryl to make it all better?" Madison's eyes glinted mischievously. The green eyed girl cackled.

"You're just jealous!" Esmeralda looked at Tala, then Kai and licked her lips. "But I don't mind. You can have Darryl. Hmm…Tala from the Demolition Boys…"

"He's mine." Madison smirked. This was getting kind of fun. _Mmm… Tala smells nice._ "I think the only jealous person here is you."

Esmeralda waved her off. Kai looked at Krystal. She seemed to be watching the other two girls in amusement.

"Enough. I'm not here for you," she said shooting a disgusted look at Madison. "I'm here for Kamiya."

Krystal raised an eyebrow. "Veronica sent you, didn't she?"

"Yes. She's offering her position to you on the team," Esmeralda explained. "The team needs you back."

Krystal didn't answer. Kai looked at Tala, who was still holding the violet haired girl in his arms. He turned to face Krystal and saw a smirk tugging the corner of her lips.

"Go on." Krystal said. Esmeralda smirked triumphantly. Madison and Tala looked up, slightly stunned.

"She says she will step down from captain," Esmeralda said shooting a look at Madison. "And the whole team is waiting for you to be our captain. With you back on the team, we will be invincible."

Krystal smirked. "Never."

Esmeralda stared. "What?! But, we're your team! You can't just abandon us, Kamiya!"

Krystal ignored her. "Stop following me."

"Hmph! We're not done yet, Kamiya." And with that, the girl disappeared in the shadows. Madison smirked.

"Let's go." Krystal said to the other three teens. "You can ask questions later."

Tala nodded and let go of Madison. Kai walked ahead, silently besides Krystal. Madison didn't say anything, but silently fumed angrily. _How can she be so calm about this? _

"Madison?" Tala said cautiously. _Damn. She looks hot when she's mad._

"Call me Madi." Madison said. She gave him a small smile. "Sorry about using you like that. But you were a big help. You've probably already figured out that Esmeralda Garcia is a Dark Raider."

"I figured… Madi." He liked the way her name rolled off his tongue. He walked next to her and looked ahead to see that the two captains were farther ahead than he thought they were. _Better not fall behind._

"Come on. Let's catch up." Tala said softly, trying to somewhat comfort the flustered girl. For some reason, he felt as if it was his job to make her feel better.

"Where are we going to eat?" Madison asked, trying to ease the mood. Kai looked at Tala. _This was your idea, Tala, so you do all the talking._

"Pizza Parlor. At the end of this block." Tala said pointing to a small restaurant. Madison nodded. She tied her hair up into a ponytail and grinned.

"Good. Because I'm starving!" She tried to forget about the incident. _It's silly to ruin a nice lunch because of the past._

"Last one there is a rotten egg!" She laughed and started running towards the parlor. Krystal grinned and ran after her. The two boys looked at each other in surprise. Tala chuckled.

"I'm not being the rotten egg." He started to run after the two girls. "Hey! No fair!"

Kai fought back the urge to smile, but failed. He smiled slightly and ran to catch up with the other three. _Dammit. I'm growing soft._

Madison stopped in front of the parlor and laughed. Krystal had a half smile, but her eyes were filled with laughter. Tala and Kai reached the restaurant a couple of seconds later.

Tala grinned. "Let's go in."

The four teens walked in. The small parlor smelled like fresh garlic bread and pasta. Madison inhaled deeply, taking in the delicious aroma. There were only a couple of people, so they had no trouble finding a seat.

"Mmm…" Madison said softly. "It smells good in here! Thanks Tala!"

"No problem," he said watching her. He felt his cheeks heat up. _Dammit, Tala, quit blushing! I don't understand, I've never blushed around girls… so why is she making me blush?_

"Quaint." Krystal said looking around. They sat in a booth by the wall. Krystal sat on the inside, next to Kai. Madison sat across from Krystal and next to Tala. Kai sat silently with his arms crossed. It was a small booth and so he ended up sitting quite near the brunette. A young waiter came by and took their orders, and smiled at Madison. Tala glared at the waiter. _Fuck off._

Kai smirked. Someone's a little jealous… What an odd couple they would make.

"You wanted to talk to me, Krys?" Tala asked, reminding her of their earlier conversation in Mr. Dickenson's office. She nodded.

"Later."

"Is Kai going to stay silent for the whole time?" Madison whispered to Tala. Tala shrugged.

"I don't really know."

"Oh…"

Tala looked at Kai. _He'll probably stay silent for the whole time… Dammit._ "So, what were girls talking about before? Something about a concert?"

"We have a band," Madison shrugging. "We're not that great though."

"What are you called?" Tala asked. "And what do you play?"

"We're called Element Angels."

Kai and Tala blinked. The Element Angels was the new hot band everyone was talking about. Hilary is crazy about them.

"Really?" Kai asked. Madison nodded.

"Krys, Steph, and I are all guitarists. Rachel is bass guitar and Jade is the drummer."

"Shit. I never knew…" Tala said, stunned. "So you're playing at the big stadium in two weeks… Fuck! That stadium is huge, but all the tickets sold out in less than a week!"

Kai nodded. "You don't look like the band. Why do you change your appearance?"

"We like being mysterious." Krystal replied shrugging. "We changed our names too. Music is second to beyblading. Besides we don't want to be both at the same time. Like Mingming… from BEGA. Too much attention."

Tala sat silently. So that's why no one knew the names of the band members… Each of the girls were named after an element. The three guitarists were Wind, Thunder, and Earth. The bass was Steel and the drummer was Water. _Interesting…_ _They're really good too… Psh. Not-that-great my ass .And what kind of element is steel? What about Fire?_

"How about you boys come to our concert?" Madison grinned. "I'll give you backstage passes and good seats."

"Really?" Tala asked. "Thanks!"

"Cool." Kai said. "We'll be there."

"You know… I can't wait to see your team blade." Tala said smirking. "I want to see if you live up your titles."

"Don't underestimate us." Madison smirked mischievously.

"By the way… who's Darryl?" Tala inquired. Madison looked up sharply.

"Just another Dark Raider." Madison replied with a wave of her hand. Tala nodded. _Something tells me he's more than just another Dark Raider…_

At that moment, their food came and they started eating. Madison took a bite of her pizza and grinned.

"This is really good!" Madison said after her first bite. Krystal nodded in agreement. She didn't realize how hungry she was until now. She wondered how Andrew and the others were doing. _Scratch that. If it has to do with food, he's fine._

The four of them had ordered one medium pepperoni pizza and were all sharing. Krystal looked at Madison. She and Tala engaged in a conversation. She looked at the silent boy sitting next to her. She sighed inwardly. _He's more silent than I am… I guess I have to speak up._

"Do you come here often?" Krystal asked the slate haired boy.

"Hn."

To his surprise, she gave a half smile and chuckled lightly. "If you say so."

Madison looked at the two captains. _Just as I though. Maybe Krystal will find someone worth her time…_

"What are we going to do after lunch?" Madison asked. They were almost done eating and it was only 12:00. Just the, the restaurant door flew open.

"Ka-mi-ya! Ya-ga-mi!" A familiar voice cried out in a sing-song tone. "I told you we weren't through! I brought along a couple of old friends too!"

Madison smirked. Esmeralda. _Back for more, eh?_ Krystal sighed. They came and ruined a perfectly nice lunch. Krystal looked at Tala and shot him and apologetic look.

"I'm sorry. We'll be right back." Krystal looked at Kai and waited for him to let her past. Tala shook his head.

"Nah. We're all done eating anyways." He smirked. "You go ahead. I'll pay for lunch and catch up."

Madison smiled. "Thanks. Come on, Krys. Lets take this outside. I don't want to bother other people in the restaurant…"

Krystal nodded. "Hiwatari. Move please."

Kai stood up and let the brunette pass. She and Madison walked towards the pink streaked girl. Behind her were a tall boy and another girl. The boy was about 5'9" and wore a dark gray shirt and baggy black cargo pants. At the top of his left arm he had a black tattoo of a dagger. He wore chains around his waist and neck. His black fingerless gloves had short spikes around the wrist area. He wore black and gray skateboarding shoes and had a small silver stud in each ear. He had spiked jet black hair and smoky gray eyes.

The other girl was about 5'8" and her white blond hair had magenta tips and was tied up in a ponytail. Her turquoise eyes glared at Madison and Krystal in anger. She wore a tight magenta shirt over a black long sleeved shirt but had a slight midriff.. She wore black long jeans that clung to her perfect legs and black and magenta skateboarding shoes. She had two silver studs pierced in each ear and belly button piercing. She wore black and magenta fingerless gloves and heavy makeup.

_Goth and Punk. Just like Mr. Dickenson said._ Tala eyed the three bladers at the door. _Interesting._

Krystal walked right past them and out of the door into the deserted street. Madison waited until the three other teens walked out and followed them. Kai and Tala paid for the bill and headed outside. _So much for the nice lunch…_ Tala thought sullenly.

"Madison Yagami. So nice to see you again…" The blond girl drawled. "Krystal too…"

"Alexandra. You remembered my name. How flattering." Madison said sarcastically. "What a pleasant surprise…"

"What? No 'hi' for me?" The raven haired boy smirked.

Madison ignored him. "What do you want?"

"We want to challenge you to a battle. If we win, you and Krystal come with us." Esmeralda explained. "If we lose, we'll leave you alone."

"Then it's me you're going to challenge." Madison smirked. "Who's my victim? Alexandra or Josh?"

"It's gonna be me, bitch," Alexandra spat. "Prepare to lose because I'm going to beat you down."

"Ooo… I'm sooo scared." Madison said, her voice dripped in sarcasm. Krystal smirked and walked towards Tala and Kai. Esmeralda and Josh stood behind Alexandra, while Krystal and the two boys stood behind Madison.

"You wanted to see if we lived up to our title…" Krystal said to Tala. "Here's your chance."

"Ready?" Alexandra shot a haughty look at Madison who ignored her. Madison took out her blade. Tala and Kai took the opportunity to look at her blade. Madison's blade was all violet except for the pale pink stickers on her attack ring. Her bit-chip was lavender. She brought out her launcher from her blade launcher sheathe, which was around her waist. All the DestinyBladers had sheathes for their blade launchers located around their waist, like a gun holder. Madison's launcher was violet and lavender.

"Three… Two… One…" Alexandra counted down anxiously. "Let it rip!"

Alexandra's magenta and black blade circled tauntingly around Madison's blade, who just stayed in one place. Tala studied Madison's face and was taken aback. Her face was devoid of emotion and her eyes were sharp and cold. Even her usual impish smirk was gone. He had never seen her this way. It's like she changed into a completely different person…

Alexandra smirked. "Poseidon! Attack!"

The black and turquoise blade smashed into the purple one. Madison's blade didn't even flinch. Alexandra narrowed her eyes. She tried attacking the purple blade a couple more times before becoming frustrated.

"POSEIDON!" Alexandra called out.

A huge dolphin bit beast rose out. Poseidon was a dark magenta color and had a black aura around it. Madison remained unfazed. Alexandra scowled. "Quit messing around and fight me! POSEIDON! DARK TRIDENT!"

Poseidon let out a high pitched screech as a black light in the form a giant trident shot into the sky. The dark beam came down and hit Madison's blade. As the dark blast faded, a small pink glow could be seen around Madison's blade. Kai's eyes widened. _She blacked the attack with some kind of shield!_

Alexandra glared. A dark magenta aura shot out of her body and engulfed her. "ATTACK! DARK TRIDENT!"

"Enough." Madison's voice was icy and dark. Kai shivered. Her voice was haunting and intimidating. Alexandra stepped back in fear. _Madison's not the same blader she was back when she was with us, _Alexandra thought, frightened, _she's way more powerful and dark._

"ROCKY. MAGNITUDE 3." Madison's blade glowed a dark purple color. The concrete road broke and pieces of the street floated in the air surrounding Madison's blade. "Attack."

The bits of concrete shot out like bullets at the turquoise blade. Each piece smashed into the black and turquoise blade, damaging it greatly. Alexandra's eyes widened. There was no way she could win this one. Unless…

Esmeralda seemed to sense what the blond was planning to do. Krystal sensed it too. Krystal smirked. _Perfect…_

"NO LEXI!" Esmeralda cried out. "DON'T DO IT!"

The raging blond ignored her teammate. Alexandra laughed wildly.

"POSIDON!"

Madison finally reacted. Her lips curved into a dark smirk. _Now._

"ROCKY!" Madison yelled. A bright silvery lavender beam shot out of her bit-chip. A rabbit bit beast emerged. The snow white rabbit had icy purple eyes and the tips of each ear were a lavender color. Rocky wore silver rings around his ankles and had the symbol of earth in lavender fur on his back. Rocky was no ordinary rabbit. He stood on his hind legs and had shoulders and arms. He wore silver armor on each shoulder and silver gloves on his hands.

Tala and Kai stared at the magnificent rabbit. _Unreal…_ Kai thought slightly awed. Alexandra hesitated before stepping forward with all the courage she could gather.

"Finally… things will get more interesting." Krystal smirked. Tala raised his eyebrow. _Interesting?_

"Prepare to lose, Yagami!" Alexandra yelled. "POSEIDON! WAVE OF DESTRUCTION!"

Madison's smirk vanished. Now the match was getting intense. _This is her ultimate weapon. I have to attack. It's now… or never._

"Rocky." Madison commanded. "Petal Blade."

A huge wave of black water rose above their heads. Rocky lifted his arms. Petals from the nearby sakura trees surrounded him. With a wave of his arm, the petals sharpened like knives and flew towards the black wave. The two attacks hit each other and created an explosion with shards concrete flying all over the place. Kai instinctively shielded Krystal, wrapping his arms around her, and got hit in his back by bits and pieces of the concrete. Tala covered his face and struggled to see the blades. In the distance he could see two blades. One was spinning rapidly and the other was going at a slower rate. Both bit beasts were gone.

Alexandra smirked smugly. "Did you think I would fall that easily? What a pathetic attack!"

Madison didn't say anything. Her purple blade spun slowly, while the other blade spun just as quickly as it did at the start of the battle.

"Enough." Madison looked at her blade sharply. "Attack."

Tala watched in amazement as Madison's blade picked up its speed. Her blade was spinning faster than it was before.

"B-But how?" Alexandra spluttered. "Impossible! That was the dark wave! Hell's ultimate water weapon!"

"Hell?" A smirk graced Madison's lips once more. This time, it wasn't impish or mischievous. It was frightening and cold. "I laugh in the face of Hell."

Kai let go of Krystal and brushed himself off. Krystal stood there, slightly stunned. _Wha… What just happened?! Did he just? Did Kai Hiwatari just protect me?! But… no one's ever done that for me before. I was always the one who protected others… _

Krystal shook the thoughts out of her head and dusted her clothes off. She muttered a quick thanks to Kai before turning her attention back to the battle.

"EARTH INFERNO." A red and pink aura flowed out of Madison. "Finish them off."

Madison's blade raced toward Alexandra's. Her blade gradually lit on fire as it got closer to the turquoise one. Madison's blade was accelerating rapidly and spun so fast, all the blade looked like was a small ball of fire. Madison's blade circled around the other one, creating a ring of fire. The flaming blade continued to spin around the other and soon seemed to disappear in the ring of fire.

Alexandra panicked. Where was Madison's blade? What the hell was she doing? Suddenly, Madison's blade shot out of the flames and hit Poseidon. The turquoise-black blade shot out of the ring and crashed into the ground. The match was over. Alexandra fell to her knees, exhausted, and picked up her fallen blade. It was burnt and scratched up badly from the heavy attacks.

Madison stuck out her hand. Her blade flew into her hand and she examined it. Her mischievous sparkle returned to her eyes. _A couple of scratches. Nothing big. I'll ask Rachel to examine it later…_

"I guess this means you'll leave us alone." Madison smirked. Alexandra glared one final time before blacking out. Josh picked her up and started to run off. Esmeralda followed.

"You're off the hook… for now! Think about it Kamiya. If you come back, you'll be the captain of the strongest team ever…"

Madison dropped to her knees. As much as she hated to admit it, she was somewhat exhausted from the battle. After all, the Dark Raiders are no ordinary bladers… And her blade was no ordinary one either. It took a lot more energy than other bit-beasts to use an attack. Hell! It took a lot of energy just to _summon_ her bit beast! But, the Dark Raiders used dark blades. Blades of evil. She used to be one of them…

**:: Flashback ::**

A dark purple rabbit rose out of the black and lavender blade. The violet haired girl held back a smirk.

"Finish her off." Her voice was sharp and cold. The 13 year old looked at her opponent. The girl had black hair and plum colored eyes. Queen. She saw Queen's eyes widen in fear. Madison smirked inwardly. She was a decent opponent, but it was time to end this battle.

"Rocky. Petals of Death." Madison commanded. She caught her blade as it flew back in hand. She watched as Queen collapse. All her energy. Gone.

"Nice job." She looked up and smirked at the black haired boy. His hair was lightly spiked in the front and had red tips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he slid his arms around her waist.

"Thanks, Darryl." She muttered rolling her eyes. Her boyfriend chuckled. A girl with chocolate brown hair rose her eyebrow at the couple. Her blue-gray eyes were cold and emotionless as she leaned against the wall with her arms crossed.

"Disgusting." The captain said disdainfully. "Get a room."

Madison stuck her tongue out at her best friend. Krystal smirked.

"Don't stick that thing out at me. Especially since it's been down his," Krystal shot an icy look at Darryl. "Throat."

Madison scowled. "Bite me."

Krystal ignored her comment. "I need to have a talk with you."

"Esme. You, Darryl, Josh, Lexi, and Ronnie go back to the hotel. We'll catch up." Madison instructed. Esmeralda nodded and led the group away.

Krystal and Madison sat in the empty locker room in the basement of the blading stadium. Madison sat on a bench while Krystal leaned against the wall.

"So. What did you want to talk about?"

"I'm quitting." Madison stared at Krystal in disbelief. _What?!_

"What?!"

"You heard me. I quit."

"But why?" Madison frowned. What would she do if her best friend since she was 9 left her?

"I think you already know the answer to that. I don't want anything to do with these blades anymore. These blades from Hell."

"Why not?! Tell me why the fuck you're ditching me?!" Madison glared at Krystal. Krystal glared.

"You don't get it do you? Using the power of darkness to strengthen your blade is disgusting. Blades from Hell. Psh. Fuck that. This team isn't worth my time. And if you hold that blade, you're not worth my time either." Krystal pushed herself off from the wall.

"What do you mean?" Madison growled in anger. "And where will you go to? You have no where to go."

Krystal shot her an icy glare. "As long as your blade is tainted, you're not my friend. Got it? And I _do_ have a place to go to. I'm going to protect someone… Open your eyes, Madi, this… _team_… aren't your friends. And that boyfriend of yours… I'd keep a closer eye on him if I were you."

Krystal walked towards the exit. Madison fell to her knees. She glared at Krystal's back.

"You can't just leave!"

Krystal ignored her and disappeared out the door. Madison stared at her blade. Rocky. Blade of dark earth. A blade of pure darkness. All of the Dark Raiders had one. Darryl had dark wind, Esmeralda controlled dark ice, Alexandra controlled dark water, Josh was dark thunder, and Veronica controlled pure, evil darkness. Krystal was the only one who didn't have a dark blade. In fact, no one's ever even seen her bit-beast. Yet, she was more powerful than all of them.

Madison stood up. What mattered more to her: her best friend and practically sister or her boyfriend and good friends?

That was an easy one to answer.

**:: End of Flashback ::**

Madison sighed. That was almost 4 years ago. Everything was complicated, full of lies, and fucked up. And now, Things were starting to get complicated once more. She watched the three dark bladers disappear in the distance. She looked around at the street. _Shit. I messed up the road… _The road looked like it was hit by a bomb! Madison frowned. How was she going to fix that?

**Ring Ring!**

Madison took out her cell phone, still kneeling on the ground. Tala walked over, followed closely by Krystal and Kai. Madison frowned as she fumbled with the buttons.

"Hello?"

"Madi? – Ow! Andy quit doing that! – Is that you?"

"Yeah." Madison replied. "What's up Rachel?"

"Nothing – Jade! Get him away from me!! – Sorry about that," Rachel growled. Madison bit back a smile. "Geez, Madi, why do you sound so tired? Did you guys eat lunch yet?"

"Huh? Uh. Yeah… I'll tell you later." Madison muttered. "Krys and I ate already. How 'bout you? How was lunch?"

"It was super fun! Too bad you and Krys weren't here… Lunch was super good! And the Bladebreakers are super nice! How was your meeting with Mr. Dickenson?"

"Yeah… too bad." Madison said softly. _Too bad, my ass._ "It was cancelled so we grabbed lunch with Tala and Kai. It was fun…"

Krystal snorted softly. Yeah. Fun. _It was alright until the 'dark losers' showed up._ Madison shot her a look. Tala looked at the disheveled violet haired girl, a small smirk graced his lips. Still hot.

"Well. Alright. Mr. Dickenson called and told us about tomorrow's agenda! And can I speak to Krys after?"

"Sure." Madison felt to tired to move or respond anymore. "Here Krys. Rachel wants to talk to you."

She tossed her phone at Krystal, who swiftly stuck out her hand and caught it. She placed her blade into her pocket and sighed deeply.

"Hello?" Krystal said. In the background, she could hear a boy and a girl screaming at each other and a couple of other kids yelling. She sighed inwardly. She couldn't leave her team alone without having them bite each other's heads off.

"I SAID STOP THAT! Oh! Krystal?" Krystal shook her head in disbelief.

"No… Santa Clause." She replied sarcastically. Madison looked up at her captain. Normally, she would have smirked or laughed at her silent friend's joke. Krystal hardly joked. But right now, she was too concerned with what was about to happen to her and Krys.

Tala kneeled down in front of Madison. "Here. Get on my back. I'll carry you."

Madison's mind went blank. What?! She held back a frown. She wasn't weak! _I can get up and walk myself!_ She shook her head and tried to stand up. She, shakily, got on her feet.

"I can… get up." She replied, turning down his offer. She yelped softly as her knees gave away and fell to the ground. Kai rolled his eyes. _She's too stubborn. She'll hurt herself. Whatever… it's her fault… idiot. _He watched her as she attempted to get back up again.

Tala smirked devilishly and stood up. Her faced her and walked up to her so that his face was only a couple of centimeters away from hers. He could see fire flickering in her eyes, still fired up from the battle. Her ponytail had come apart, her hair tie laid on the side of her, ripped up and broken. She had a small cut on her soft, pink lips, which was bleeding lightly. She looked up into his eyes. She had managed to stand up, but was struggling to stay balanced. Her sharp amethyst eyes met his ice blue ones.

Madison could feel his breath on her cheek. _What does he want?_ His smirk sent small shivers up her spine.

He grabbed Madison and threw her over his shoulder. Her eyes widened in shock, before her senses finally kicked in. She scowled and beat her fists against his back.

"Put me down!" Madison growled. Krystal tried to ignore them and struggled to hear what Rachel was saying.

"What were you saying?" Krystal asked shooting a look at Tala.

"I said that a package came in the mail for you. I have the package somewhere… I'll give it to you tonight. The mail is on the table. You have a lot of mail too! Sheesh! Ms. Popular…"

Krystal rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I know you didn't just call to tell me that."

"Yeah… well…" The voice on the other side sounded nervous and slightly shaky. Krystal frowned in concern. Was something wrong? Did something happen? "Your mother called. She wants you to call her back right away."

"…" Krystal froze. _What?!_

"Hello? Hello?! Krys?"

"Um. I'll… be right there. I'll talk to you later. Bye." Krystal hung up and tossed Madison's call phone to Tala, who put it in his pocket. Madison looked at her best friend. She was now on Tala's back, after arguing with the red head to put her down, she had given up and allowed him to carry her.

"What's up?"

"Nothing. I have to go back to the hotel." Krystal shrugged. Madison frowned.

"Alright. You're lying. So tell me later. Let's go."

Tala looked up at Madison. "We can't. The two of us have to meet with Kenny and Rachel at Tyson's house. Sorry I didn't say so earlier… Kenny called before to ask us."

Krystal nodded. "It's okay. You guys go."

Tala nodded. "Sorry, Krys. Hey Kai! Walk her there, okay?"

Kai shrugged. Tala turned and headed away towards Tyson's house. "Let's go."

Krystal nodded numbly. All she could think about was the phone call. _Why?!_ Everything was coming back… all her problems… She worked to hard to get away from everything, but they were all coming back. She walked in silence next to Kai for about 10 minutes. She was so caught up in her thoughts, she didn't hear Kai calling her name.

"Kamiya… Kamiya. Krystal!" She blinked and looked up. Kai frowned slightly. What was up with her?!

"Huh?" She shook her thoughts from her head. It wasn't like her to zone out like that.

"I…" Kai looked down. He hardly talked around people he just met, but something was definitely up with her. "What's wrong?"

"Well…" Krystal bit her lip. She didn't want to tell him, but she had a feeling he wanted to help. _Why would Mr. Lone wolf be concerned? Whatever. I can't keep my past in forever._

"Whatever. If you don't want to say, then don't. But I won't tell anyone if that's what you're concerned about." Kai said in a cold tone.

"Okay…" They were already at the hotel and were walking through the entrance. "Later. After dinner or something."

Kai nodded. _There's something about her… that draws me toward her…_

The two captains entered the elevator and Krystal pressed the button for floor 17. Krystal sighed softly and played with her hair absentmindedly. Kai twitched. Why did the damn woman have to do that?! He shot Krystal a slightly annoyed look.

"Stop that." Krystal looked up and shot him an icy glare. She saw his lips curve into a smirk and narrowed her eyes at the crimson eyed boy. _What's so funny?!_

When they reached Krystal's hotel door, she placed the card in the slot and went in. Krystal noticed Kai wasn't following anymore and turned around to find his waiting right outside the door. _What the fuck?! Oh wait. I get it…_

"Come in and shut the door." Kai nodded. _How nice of her to invite me in. I thought she was going to tell me to go, but I guess I'm staying…_

He walked in the nice room and leaned against the bedroom wall. "Who's your roommate?" He asked, noticing six suitcases. There was absolutely _no_ way she could have brought six suitcases for herself. Krystal tossed her jacket on one of the beds.

"Madison. And Andrew." She replied looking through packages and mail on a table next to the huge glass window. "Jade, Stephanie, and Rachel are next door. There's a door that joins our rooms."

_Shit! Cocoa and Izzy!_ Krystal hurried through the door that joined the two rooms together. Kai raised his eyebrow. She came back with a laptop balanced on one hand and a small terrier in the other. She put the small dog down and set Izzy on the table next the mail, and the computer seemed to be muttering curses.

"I can't believe she didn't take me with her!" Izzy grumbled. Krystal rolled her eyes. Cocoa, the small dark brown and black Yorkshire terrier, scampered up to the slate haired boy and barked happily.

"Cocoa, quit bugging Kai." The small dog ignored his owner and continued to bark at Kai, who tried to ignore it. Kai sighed inwardly and picked Cocoa up. The dog licked his face, his tail wagging happily. Krystal sent a small half smile to the confused boy. Kai looked at the small, but happy dog. He was kind of cute… but he had never met such a friendly dog!

"Krys?" Izzy asked tentatively. "Your mom –"

"I know."

"So… are you going to call her back?"

Kai put Cocoa down and looked at the chocolate brown haired girl.

"… No."

Izzy decided not to question her anymore, but Kai's curiosity was starting to rip him apart.

"Why not?"

Krystal turned to look at Kai. "Because she's a bitch. End of story."

Kai nodded. Izzy gasped and started to mutter things rapidly under his breath again. Krystal rolled her eyes again at the upset laptop. "What's wrong now?"

"Nothing!" Izzy chirped. "Did you know Rachel has a huge crush on someone?"

"That's nice."

"What?! You don't want to know who it is?!"

"It's none of my business. You can sit down you know, Kai." Kai shrugged and sat on a chair at the table. Krystal took a chair next to him and Izzy was sitting on the center of the table.

"I see. Well… it doesn't matter because I don't really know who he is either."

Krystal smirked. "You're still mad at her?"

"No! Okay… maybe a little." Krystal shook her head is disbelief. She picked up her mail and started flipping through it. Andrew's grandpa sent the mail over form their home in Hawaii, which was really thoughtful of him… even though she hated getting mail. _Let's see…_ Fan. Fan. Fan. Grandpa. Fan. Teacher. Fan. Krystal wasn't surprised. She wasn't really the social type, so she hardly got anything other than fan mail. She dumped all the fan mail to the ground, looked at the last letter and sharply intake her breath. Mother.

Kai felt slightly bored. Cocoa was asleep at his feet and Izzy… well… he didn't care. Izzy was probably asleep too.

Krystal stood up sharply and ripped the letter into pieces. She tossed the letter away without any regrets. It was just a bunch of bull shit anyways. Kai raised his eyebrow at the irritated girl. Krystal ignored his look and returned to her seat.

Just then, her cell phone rang. Krystal sighed and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Krystal?" Jade's voice was full of panic.

"Yes? What's wrong?" Krystal frowned and felt a headache coming. _Jade's never panicky! I hope nothing bad happened…_

"It's Andy! He ran off!"

"Why? Tell me everything!" Krystal demanded. Kai sat up. What was going on?!

"We went to the park after lunch and this lady… this lady…"

Krystal scowled. "Spit it out!"

"She came towards us! And she! And she… she asked to have a word with Andy, but when he saw her, he ran off! He swore and ran away!! I've never seen him so pissed and scared in my life!"

"Calm down, Jade. I'll… go look for him. Just come back and don't worry too much." Krystal sighed. "I'll find him. Bye."

Krystal stood up and headed for the door. She grabbed her jacket and quickly put it on. Kai stood up and followed her.

"What happened?"

_Should I tell him? _Krystal closed her eyes. She could sense Kai standing right behind her.

"Andrew ran off."

"Why?" Kai tried to figure out why the friendly boy would do such a thing.

"Because… my mother came looking for Andrew and I."

"You and Andrew? Are you saying…"

"He's my half brother."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next chapter will have either be Tyson and the others during lunch. Sorry if you wanted them to be in this chapter! I promise they will be in the next one! Tala had the most votes… so… ya. I hope I didn't make it too confusing again.

If you have any suggestions or questions/ comments send it in a review, because I always read them. But, feel free to email me as well. I like getting feedback so please send me advice/suggestions! Thanks!


	6. Raining Darkness

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Bladebreakers (including Hilary, Tala, and Mr. Dickenson); I do own the DestinyBladers and the other teams and their bladers: Dark Raiders, Silver Arrows, Rapid Champs, Alley Catz, Sacred Crests, and the Eastside Girls. I also own their school, Laulea High School. And I also own Marissa Hirata.

**Note:** This is Tyson's side of the lunch! There is a new challenger and a person from the past…

**Reviewers:** Thanks to all the people who reviewed! It really helps me when it comes to updating. I try to make each chapter interesting, so it takes me a longer time as I go through more of the plot. I'm sorry I didn't reply to my reviews like in the other chapters… I ran out of time because I really wanted to post this chapter. I'll update later when I have the chance…

**It Might Be You**

**Previously:**

Krystal stood up and headed for the door. She grabbed her jacket and quickly put it on. Kai stood up and followed her.

"What happened?"

_Should I tell him? _Krystal closed her eyes. She could sense Kai standing right behind her.

"Andrew ran off."

"Why?" Kai tried to figure out why the friendly boy would do such a thing.

"Because… my mother came looking for Andrew and I."

"You and Andrew? Are you saying…"

"He's my half brother."

**Chapter 6**

"Change of plans, guys!" Rachel grinned. "I can go with you guys to lunch! Izzy said we can discuss the plans later!"

"That's good!" Jade smiled. Andrew stood with his arms crossed and scowled. Stephanie laughed at Andrew's expression and poked him.

"Geez, what's with the salty face?" Max and Tyson laughed, which made Andrew scowl harder.

"I'm having second thoughts about leaving Madison and Krystal alone… with those two boys," Andrew frowned. "I should have gone with them."

Rei laughed. "Don't worry! Tala and Kai may seem like bad boys, but they're really good deep inside and wouldn't hurt a girl in any way."

Andrew nodded slowly. _I still don't trust them._

"Aw man! I'm starving!" Tyson whined playfully. Hilary stared at the navy haired boy. _He's so cute when he's like that!_ She blushed at her thought and shook the idea out of her head.

"Well then! Let's go!" She grabbed Tyson's hand and dragged him towards the door. Tyson blushed furiously and allowed himself to be led by the pretty brunette. Stephanie and Max looked at each other and burst out laughing. Jade chuckled at the cute couple. _They're both too shy to tell each other…_

"Stop laughing, you two," Rei grinned. Stephanie, Jade, and Rachel walked out of the door, followed by Andrew, Max, and Rei.

The eight teens walked along a nearly empty street. Tyson, Hilary, Andrew, and Rachel were chatting in the front. The last four were talking with each other about the tournament a couple of feet behind.

"So… where are we going?" Andrew asked Tyson. "Are you sure you want to treat us to lunch? I gotta warn you –"

"Andrew eats like a starving pig!" Rachel giggled. Hilary laughed at Andrew's scowling face.

"It's okay! Tyson's like that too!" Tyson shrugged it off and turned to talk to Andrew.

------

"So you're Max. And you're Rei?" Steph asked pointing to the two boys. Max grinned and nodded, Rei just smiled.

"Yup! And you two are Stephanie and Jade!" Max said happily.

"You can call me Steph!" Stephanie chirped. Jade smiled at the overly hyper teens. _Krystal will have a handful with those two… _

"You and Max are share so much in common!" Rei chuckled. Stephanie smiled, but shrugged.

"Max and I both loved sugar and, from what Rachel told me, are both the optimistic ones. But Max's strength is defense. And that's where we aren't the same. I'm better at offense over defense."

Rei nodded. "That's good. If we're too much alike, we might not get along too well…"

"You know what they say… Opposites attract!" Jade grinned.

"Steph, Jade?" Andrew looked at the two girls. Steph jumped back in shock.

"Andy! Don't do that!" Andrew looked at Stephanie with a confused look on his face. Stephanie clutched her heart in shock. Jade was slightly shocked, but tried not to show it.

"Do what?" Andrew's face was too cute for Jade to resist. Jade laughed.

"Pop out of nowhere!" Stephanie shouted. Jade decided to cut in before another argument arose.

"What were you going to say, Andy?"

Andrew, who was about to tell Stephanie off, turned to Jade. "Oh! Tyson and Hilary want to see a practice match between the two of you. Is that okay?"

"Sure! But only before lunch." Stephanie grinned. Jade smiled and nodded.

Andrew grinned triumphantly and bounded back to the front group.

"Man. I need candy…" Steph complained. "Krys took… Oh! Never mind!"

Max and Rei watched the raven haired girl dig through the pockets of her jacket, which was tied around her waist. Jade didn't say anything. A small shiver ran up her spine as she saw a shadowy figure perched up in a nearby tree.

"Dammit. Krys must have emptied my jacket this morning." Steph growled. She noticed Jade staring. "Jade? What's up?"

Jade pointed to the figure in the tree. She, Krystal, Andrew, and Madison had a sixth sense, where they were able to feel a hidden presence. Jade's eyes narrowed. "Rain."

A boy with black hair and sapphire blue eyes jumped down. He wore a blue Chinese top, and baggy black pants. The Chinese boy was about 5'10 and wore a wide smirk on his face.

"Jade… it's good you see you again." The blue eyed gave a small bow at Jade.

------

"I can't wait to see you guys blade!" Tyson grinned. "Man, this team is going to rock!"

Rachel grinned. "Our team really lives up to our title. Maybe Jade and Steph can show you a practice round!"

"Really? Like right now?" Hilary asked excited.

"Sure! If Jade and Steph are up for it," Andrew chuckled. "I'll go ask."

"So… where are we eating at?" Rachel asked.

"A buffet," Hilary giggled. "Or else we'd have to pay a lot of money for today's lunch!"

Rachel and Hilary burst out laughing. Tyson stared at the two girls who were practically in tears. _Geez. What a bunch of nuts. I'll never understand girls._

"Hey!" Andrew cut in. "Jade and Steph said they'll do one practice round before lunch! The street's practically empty anyways."

"Andy! Change of plans!" Steph called out. The four teens turned to see a tall Chinese boy standing in front of Jade. The seven other teens stood behind Jade. Andrew stepped up.

"What do you want with her?" Andrew demanded. He was very protective of his best friends… they were like sisters to him!

"Andrew. I can handle this." Jade said calmly. "Stay back."

Andrew reluctantly stepped back. He trusted Jade's decision but was still uneasy about the situation. He used to have a small crush on the Chinese girl, but it changed into a more brotherly love. The blue eyed Chinese boy walked up to Jade and smirked.

"You're looking good." Rain smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist. Andrew scowled and started to move towards Rain, but was held back by Stephanie and Rachel. Hilary watched in shock. _What the hell is going on?!_

Jade pushed him away and glared. "What do you want?"

"I want you…" He said licking his lips. Andrew growled. He felt like ripping that asshole into pieces.

"Get serious." Jade spat. She could feel her blood starting to boil.

"I am serious. But I have also come to ask you to rejoin the Sacred Crests." Rain smirked. "As our new captain… our old captain left us."

"Never." Jade smirked. Andrew, Steph, and Rachel gasped. They have never seen Jade smirk until now. Andrew frowned. _She looks completely different when she smirks!_

Rain's smirk disappeared. "Bitch. No matter… I've also come to challenge you. How about if I win, you come with me. If I lose, I'll find some other chick to fuck."

That was the last straw for Jade.

"I accept your challenge," Jade's eyes glinted dangerously. "Start looking for another slut to fuck because it's not gonna be me."

Hilary, Tyson, Max, and Rei backed up. Rachel dragged Andrew and started to back up as well. Stephanie just stood there, completely stunned. _Jade swore… I've never seen her so pissed before! What's going on?! What the fuck?!_

Max grabbed Stephanie's hand a gently pulled her back. "Get back." He whispered. Steph nodded and held onto Max's hand. She was afraid and worried about Jade. Max blushed lightly, but didn't let go.

"3…2…1…" Rain counted down. Jade whipped out her blade and launcher. Her launcher was black and forest green. Her blade was black and dark gray with forest green stickers and a forest green bit-chip. "LET IT RIP!"

Rain's black and blue blade attacked right away. Jade took each attack, waiting for the right moment to strike. Max noticed that her blading style was similar to his own. Defense.

"FANG! ATTACK!" Rain shouted. A giant snake bit beast shot out of Rain's blade. The blue snake hissed and a black aura surrounded it.

"Aquamarine!" Jade yelled. A large black lion emerged from Jade's blade. He was full black except for his gray mane, paws, and tail fur. He also had deep gray eyes and a forest green symbol of water on his forehead. Tyson stared at the beast. _Wow. But what's up with the name? I thought Aquamarine was a turquoise color. O well… maybe I'll find out later…_

The two bit beast collided with each other. The blades below crashed into each other over and over until Jade's lips curved into a knowing smirk.

"FANG! POISON RAIN!"

"Aquamarine! DARK TSUNAMI!"

The attacks hit each other and create an explosion. Rain covered his face and looked up to see Jade standing there, unfazed by the huge explosion.

Hilary gasped and wrapped her arms around Tyson's neck, burying her face in his chest. Tyson blushed and pulled her in with one arm. The other arm blocked his face from the bright light. Max covered his face with one arm, but kept his other hand locked with Steph's. Andrew was protecting Rachel and Rei did the same as Tyson by covering his face.

"IS THAT THE BEST YOU'VE GOT?!" Rain yelled over the noise. He saw Jade's eyes glint and a dark smirk appeared on her face. Her smirk made him shiver involuntarily.

"I haven't even started yet!"

Rei frowned. _It's like she's a whole different person…_

"FANG! POISON NEEDLES!"

"Aquamarine! WHIRLPOOL OF DARKNESS!"

A giant whirlpool sucked in the poison needles. Jade smirked darkly. Rei noticed that her eye color had changed. _Her eyes were a warm emerald color… now they're a dark forest green-gray color… Rachel was right! Her defense is strong! But her attacks are strong as well!_

"I think I've wasted enough time."

Rain's sapphire eyes widened in fear. "W-what?!"

Jade's dark smirk grew wider. She laughed mysteriously. Her hair had come loose and a forest green and black aura surrounded her. _This battle was a waste of my fucking time. He's almost out of energy and I'm not tired at all! He's going to pay for pissing me off…_

"Aquamarine! BLACK WAVE! FINISH HIM OFF!"

And it was over. Rei stared in shock. Jade called her blade back and shoved it in the case around her waist. She still wore a dark smirk on her face and her eyes were held the same darkness. Rei replayed the battle in his mind, trying to pick up clues about this mysterious team.

Rain fell to his knees and was holding his badly damaged blade with care. Using his last bit of strength, he stood up and ran off. The seven other teens started at the scene before them.

Jade watched Rain run off. Her eyes widened in realization. _Oh no… I couldn't control myself…_ Her eyes were back to their regular emerald color and her anger had completely disappeared. Jade fell to her knees in shock; she picked up her hair tie and shoved it in her pocket. Rei hesitated, but walked over to the distressed girl. _I don't know her very well… what should I do? Maybe I should have left one of her friends to take care of this…_

"Rei?" Rei looked down at the delicate looking Chinese girl. Her long, light brown hair was slightly strewn around her making her look even more beautiful. _If that's possible. Wait! What are you thinking, Rei, snap out of it!_

"Here. Let me help you up," Rei smiled and offered his hand to her. "How about we talk about this during lunch. You must be hungry after that match!"

Jade took his and gave him a grateful smile. _He's so kind… and his eyes are so sincere and warm… I really need to talk to Krys right now… but I guess that'll have to wait until after lunch. This battle totally messed up the lunch. How the hell did Rain find me?_

Rei felt his heart skip a beat as their fingers touched. _But why? I hardly even know her!_

Rachel and Stephanie ran up to Jade as soon as Rei helped her up. Max followed them, stopping only for a second to grin at Tyson's bright red face. Max shot Tyson a thumbs up. He wore a wide Cheshire cat smile on his face.

Tyson scowled and flicked Max off. _Damn him._

Max ignored Tyson and joined the others. Tyson looked down at Hilary, who was still holding on to him. Not that it bothered him. Andrew grinned and winked at Tyson. His grin grew twice as wide from Tyson's reaction.

Tyson glared at Andrew and mouthed: _Fuck you._

"Is it over?" Hilary asked, letting go of Tyson. Tyson fought down his blush and nodded.

"Yeah. Geez, Hilary! Could ya not freak out the next time we have a battle?"

"Well, soooorry!"

"Whatever! Geez, Hilary! Don't have a cow! Let's just get some lunch, okay?"

The eight teens walked in silence. Hilary opened her mouth to say something, but changed her mind. Jade was the one that broke the awkward silence.

"I'm sorry you had to see me battle like that…" She said quietly. "I think we should have a team meeting after. With everyone…"

"No problem!" Max smiled gently. "Just tell us when you're ready! That's what teammates are for!"

"Thanks." Jade said softly.

Everything seemed back to normal by the time the arrived at the buffet. They all sat together on one table with Tyson and Andrew on the outside. _So they're closer to the food_, Stephanie grinned, _I don't know whether that's a good idea or a bad idea…_ Andrew and Tyson ended up eating almost everything in the restaurant with Rachel and Hilary scolding them. Jade was quiet during most of the lunch and the other three were in a small conversation.

"Hey! That's mine!" Tyson said reaching for the meat Andrew took. Andrew shook his head and stuffed the piece in his mouth.

"No whey. Ish mine!" Andrew said with his mouth full. Tyson scowled at ate quicker so that the blue eyed boy wouldn't take anymore from his plate. Rachel made a disgusted face at Andrew.

"Gross…"

Andrew smirked and opened his mouth to show Rachel his food. Rachel glared and looked away. Andrew swallowed his food and laughed.

"You're so lucky you live in Hawaii!" Max exclaimed. Rei nodded in agreement. Stephanie laughed cheerfully and brought out a wallet from her pocket. Jade smiled halfheartedly and picked at her lunch.

"I love my home! Here! Wanna see some of my pictures?" Stephanie bought out a bunch of pictures from her wallet and grinned happily. "Here's Madison… and me… and Krystal – but don't tell her I showed you or she'll kill me – and Jade… and Rachel… and Andy!"

"Steph. Do you _have _to share our pictures?" Jade asked sighing. "You're really lucky Krys isn't here. You know how reluctant she was to give us her picture…"

Stephanie shrugged. "But her picture is the nicest! Anyways, what she doesn't know won't hurt her!"

"I guess so…" Jade smiled. Max grinned and shuffled through the pictures. He was sitting next to Rei, so Rei peered over Max's shoulder to look at the pictures as well. Rei smiled. Each picture had reflected the personality of each teen. Steph's smile was happy and full of kindness. Madison's was mysterious but beautiful smile. Andrew had a friendly and boyish half smile. Rachel's smile was cute and cheerful, Rei noticed that she had a small dimple on her right cheek. Krystal's half smile was beautiful and kind, Rei figured she wore a mask around others to give her a tougher appearance.

Then there was Jade. Her smile was gentle and calm. Her golden brown hair was down and seemed like silk. Her emerald green eyes were warm and twinkled lightly.

"Hey," Rei spoke looking up at Stephanie and Jade. "Can I have your pictures?"

"Sure!" Stephanie grinned happily. Jade smiled and nodded.

"Okay. But I'm not too sure if you'll get Krystal's picture…"

"It's alright." Rei chuckled.

"ANDREW YOSHIMURA! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Jade looked over to Rachel whose hair was dripping wet with water. Andrew held an empty cup in his hand and was grinning triumphantly. Jade felt a headache coming on and sighed. Stephanie burst out laughing. Tyson stifled his laughter. Priceless.

"Andrew…" Jade growled. "You better apologize. Stop acting so childish!"

"Oh alright." Andrew's smile disappeared. "Sorry Rae…"

Rachel sighed exasperatedly. "Don't push your luck next time, buddy."

Andrew grinned and threw his arms around Rachel. "Thanks! Whohoo! See, Jade, Rachel's my bestest friend!"

Jade grinned and shook her head. Tyson laughed.

"Are you two going out?"

Andrew and Rachel froze. Stephanie stopped laughing for a second, but snorted and burst out laughing all over again. Jade couldn't help but chuckle at their reactions. Their faces were slightly contorted in a disgusted look.

"EW! NO WAY!" Rachel cried out. Andrew scowled and nodded in agreement.

"I already have a girlfriend!" Hilary looked at the dirty blond in surprise.

"Really? Who?"

"I-I'll tell you guys later…" Andrew said blushing furiously. Jade, Stephanie, and Rachel giggled and looked at each other with knowing looks on their faces.

"Well. I'll pay… so you guy can wait outside," Rei smiled. "But I need to talk to Tyson. So everyone, but Tyson, can go."

With that word, everyone left the restaurant and waited outside. Tyson stood by Rei and offered to help pay for the meal, but Rei insisted on paying for it. Tyson glanced at the others outside. Stephanie seemed to be laughing at Max, or something that Max said. Max was slightly pink and was rubbing the back of his head. _Hah! Now I can get him back for all the teasing he's been doing! _Andrew was talking with Jade, who had a serous look on her face. _Probably still thinking about the battle with Rain._ And Rachel was talking to Hilary, who was laughing happily. Tyson smiled subconsciously. He loved the way she laughed. _I never thought I would actually end up liking her so much… I guess she grew on me after all these years. _A voice interrupted his thoughts.

"You love her don't you…" Rei said suddenly. Tyson looked up at Rei and blushed madly. Rei suppressed an amused smile. _I should have known. Of course, I had already known that Tyson liked her, but _loved_ her! That was a new matter. _

"N-n-no! Erm! U-uh, I dunno?!" Tyson said frantically. Rei chuckled.

"Calm down, Tyson. I already know you love her…" Rei trailed off blushing lightly. "And that's why I wanted to ask you… how do you know what love is?"

"H-huh?!" Tyson shot a odd look at the usually collected boy. _I'm usually the one who asks questions like that… I didn't expect Rei to ask me that question, especially when I hardly know myself._

"Don't deny that you love Hilary, Tyson." Rei smiled. "I-I just wanted to know…"

"Are you in love?" Tyson inquired. Rei's eyes widened slightly. _Am I? Perhaps it's not love, but merely a crush._ He smiled and shook his head.

"I don't know…"

------

"Hmmm… I should check to see how Madi and Krys are doing!" Rachel laughed taking out her cell phone. Hilary smiled and nodded. Andrew snatched the cell phone away and stuck it in his pocket.

"I'll do it!"

"No! Give me my cell phone, you jerk!" Rachel glared. Andrew looked up and met a very irritated Jade. She stood with her arms crossed, shooting him a deadly look, and tapping her right foot. Andrew smiled sheepishly.

"Eh. Hehe?" Andrew scowled. "Aw nuts, Jade. You're no fun."

Her serious face broke into a grin. Rachel was already on the phone, talking with the person on the other side of the line.

"Madi?" Rachel asked. Andrew grinned. He couldn't help himself, annoying Rachel was his favorite hobby! He poked the auburn haired girl in the waist, only to receive a death glare from her. "Ow! Andy! Quit doing that! – Is that you?"

"Yeah." The girl on the opposite side replied in a exhausted voice. "What's up Rachel?"

"Nothing," Rachel yelped as Andrew covered her eyes with his hands. She struggled with her free hand to pry his finger off her face. "Jade! Get him away from me! – Sorry about that. Geez, Madi, why do you sound so tired? Did you guys eat lunch yet?"

Huh? Uh. Yeah… I'll tell you later. Krys and I ate already. How 'bout you? How was lunch?"

Rachel started to worry. _Why's Madi so exhausted? Did something happen?! Oh well. Krystal will watch Madison… _Rachel grabbed Andrew's wrist before he could attack her again. He pouted and turned to talk to Jade.

"It was super fun!" Rachel replied happily. Jade snorted. Oh yeah. Fun. Rachel ignored her. "Too bad you and Krys weren't here… Lunch was super good! And the Bladebreakers are super nice! How was your meeting with Mr. Dickenson?"

Rachel's eyes trailed to Max and Stephanie. _They make a very cute couple. But they'd be a handful for Krys… Steph plus Max equals double the hyper._

"Yeah… too bad. It was cancelled so we grabbed lunch with Tala and Kai. It was fun…"

Rachel smiled. Tala and Kai must have treated them to lunch! _Because neither Madison or Krystal would offer to buy lunch. They're too… independent. Must have been Tala. Kai's too quiet to that._

"Well. Alright. Mr. Dickenson called and told us about tomorrow's agenda! And can I speak to Krys after?" Rachel asked. She remembered Izzy calling her and telling her some important information. _Stuff that Krystal might not like at all…_

"Sure." Rachel frown at Madison's weariness. "Here Krys. Rachel wants to talk to you."

Rachel waited, and looked over at Rei and Tyson who finally joined the group. She noticed that Andrew found a new victim and was currently picking a fight with Stephanie. Jade was shouting at the two of them and Max was chuckling on the side. Hilary was now talking with Rei and Tyson, and Tyson seemed to grow pinker by the second.

"Hello?" Krystal's voice came on the line. Rachel felt someone poke her sides and scowled. She whipped around to meet a pair of twinkling blue-gray eyes.

"I SAID STOP THAT!" Rachel yelled. She swatted Andrew's hand away and flicked him off. "Oh! Krystal?"

"No… Santa Clause." Krystal replied sarcastically. Rachel huffed. _Haha… very funny…_

"A package came in for you! Izzy called and said the mail from Andy's grandpa came in! I'll give it too you later…" Rachel heard a couple of voices yelling in the background. Weird.

"What were you saying?" Krystal asked. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"I said that a package came in the mail for you. I have the package somewhere… I'll give it to you tonight. The mail is on the table. You have a lot of mail too! Sheesh! Ms. Popular…"

"Whatever. I know you didn't just call to tell me that." Their captain muttered.

"Yeah… well…" Rachel felt her voice crack nervously. _Oh no! I don't want to tell her, but she has every right to know…_ Rachel gulped and took in a deep, shaky breath. "Your mother called. She wants you to call her back right away."

"…"

Rachel frowned. _Shit._ "Hello? Hello?! Krys?"

"Um. I'll… be right there. I'll talk to you later. Bye." Rachel heard the line go dead. Shit. Bad idea. But it was none of her business when it came to Krystal. _What am I saying?! Krystal's protected me and is practically my sister! Scratch that. She _is _my sister! It's my business and I'm going to help no matter what!_

"So what happened? What did you say?" Andrew said walking over. Rachel shrugged.

"It's nothing." She lied. Andrew nodded. Jade threw her a suspicious look. Jade was good knowing if people were lying or not… and Rachel hated that. Jade seemed to know everything. Dammit. "It's nothing! Sheesh!"

Jade raised her eyebrows and nodded. "Okay. If you say so…"

------

Max laughed happily. He was glad that the DestinyBladers were joining his team. _Maybe it's because of a certain black haired, amethyst eyed girl. _He blushed lightly. Maybe. He looked over at the pretty girl. Her laughter was contagious and bubbly. He loved it the best when it was _he_ who conjured it in the first place. He had only met this new team for less than a day, but he felt like he had known them for years.

"Max?" Max blinked. His dazed cerulean eyes stared into her twinkling amethyst ones. He smiled.

"Yes? What's up?"

"Nothing… you were zoning out." Stephanie grinned. "Is something wrong?"

"No. I'm just thinking…" He chuckled. "Something I don't do often…"

Her laughter brought a smile to his face. _Just thinking…_

------

The eight teens decided to take a walk through the park. Actually… Andrew decided to take a walk in the park. Everyone else followed, hoping Andrew wouldn't do anything stupid.

"So…" Tyson grinned. "Who's your girlfriend?"

Andrew looked up, startled, and blushed. "H-Huh?"

Stephanie and Rachel looked at each other and burst out into giggles. Jade shushed them.

"Oh. Whatever." Andrew muttered. He gave up. "Her name's Marissa Hirata. That's all I'm gonna tell you… for now."

"Ooo! Is she hot?" Max teased. Rei chuckled, but Andrew scowled.

"Cut it out." Andrew's cheeks were tinted pink. Hilary grinned and patted Andrew on the back.

"Leave the poor guy alone! Can't you see he doesn't want to talk about it right now?" Max and Tyson pouted. _Party pooper…_ Jade laughed and nodded in agreement.

"Andrew will probably tell you later." Stephanie said loftily. "He _loooves_ Marissa!"

Andrew didn't say anything. _Damn them. So what if I love her? They're jealous. Hmph. _Andrew glared at Stephanie who grinned cheekily at him.

"Cool it, you two…" Jade warned.

Andrew opened his mouth to protest, but shut it quickly. His eyes widened and he stepped back in fear. Jade frowned in concern. Andrew let out a low growl, his once twinkling blue-gray eyes, were cold and full of anger. The other teens turn to look at what made the blue eyed boy so upset. A beautiful woman, probably in her mid 30's, stepped out of a large black limo.

"Fuck." Andrew spat. His face grew dark and cold. Andrew shot a look of pure venom at the woman and turned around. He ran off without a second glance.

"What just happened?" Tyson said softly. He was shocked for the second time today. First, the battle with Rain and Jade, then, Andrew and this strange woman… _What's going on?!_

"Hello, I'm Daphne Kamiya. I'm looking for Andrew Yoshimura and heard he was traveling with his companions. Might I have a word with him?" The lady smiled kindly. Jade stepped back and hesitated before grabbing Rei's wrist and running off with him.

"I'm sorry." Stephanie replied as calm as she could. "You must be mistaken. My friends and I do not know any Andrew Yoshimura."

The woman nodded curtly. "Then I apologize for wasting your time."

"Not at all." Stephanie nodded and watched the woman return to her limo. _Kamiya?! What the fuck?!_ Max stared at Stephanie. _Wow. She handle that well. Everything is so confusing!_ Rachel turned and whispered something into Stephanie's ear. Stephanie nodded and turned towards the others.

"Let's go catch up with Jade." Steph said pointing to an alley nearby. "Rachel saw her go in there."

Tyson, Hilary, and Max nodded. Rachel ran ahead with Stephanie following close behind. Only one word ran through Stephanie's and Rachel's mind.

Fuck.

------

Jade pulled Rei into alley nearby the park. She frantically dug out her cell phone from her pocket and hastily dialed a set of numbers, Rei watched her in concern, it didn't seem like her to be this frantic.

"Jade?"

"Shh… I just need to make a phone call…" Jade forced a small smile. "I'm sorry I dragged you with me. I didn't want Steph or Rachel to see me so worried…"

Rei gave her a reassuring smile and nodded.

"Hello?" The girl on the other line sounded slightly frustrated.

"Krystal?" Jade's voice was covered in panic. She felt so confused and upset.

"Yes? What's wrong?" Their captain's voice showed a small hint of concern.

"It's Andy!" Jade tried not to freak out. _Shit. Shit. Shit. Where did he go?! What just happened?! Who was that lady?! Someone! Answer me!_ "He ran off!"

"Why? Tell me everything!" The girl demanded. Her voice became icy and sharp.

"We went to the park after lunch and this lady… this lady…" Jade stammered. Rei didn't know what to do. Jade was definitely freaking out right now. _Should I try to comfort her?_

"Spit it out!" The other girl's voice snapped.

"She came towards us! And she! And she… she asked to have a word with Andy, but when he saw her, he ran off! He swore and ran away!!" Jade took in a ragged breath. "I've never seen him so pissed and scared in my life!"

"Calm down, Jade. I'll… go look for him. Just come back and don't worry too much. I'll find him. Bye."

"Bye." Jade replied. But the girl had already hung up on Jade. Jade felt her knee's give away and almost collapsed onto the ground. Almost. A pair of strong arms caught her and wrapped around her waist, supporting her. She turned around and looked at Rei. He gave her another reassuring smile.

"Everything's going to be alright." Rei murmured. Jade smiled slightly and nodded. _Alright. I trust you…_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next chapter will have more of their pasts, maybe another battle (help me decide who should blade next), Krystal finding Andrew, friendships and relationships growing, and more of the past.

If you have any suggestions or questions/ comments please tell me. Suggestions are very helpful and I usually use the feedback I get. I'll try to get to answering my reviews and I'll try to update as soon as I can. If you have advice for this story or things you might want me to write about, please tell me. It will help me a lot. Thanks!


	7. Story Of Our Birth

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Bladebreakers (including Hilary, Tala, and Mr. Dickenson); I do own the DestinyBladers and the other teams and their bladers: Dark Raiders, Silver Arrows, Rapid Champs, Alley Catz, Sacred Crests, and the Eastside Girls. I also own their school, Laulea High School. And I also own Marissa Hirata. But if you would like to use one of them, please ask me first (other than that I have no problems with you using them…).

**Note:** I was debating whether to have Andrew, Krystal, Kai, or Stephanie battle. So this chapter took me a while. I'm so lame… I spent a _lot_ of time trying to decide who to do. It was really helpful when people requested who they wanted, but in the end I decided on - (read to find out) because it fit better in this chapter, rather than another one.

**Reviewers:**

_eMily06_- here's your update! Kai and Krystal are probably going to be together… you'll have to read on to be certain… hehe. Maybe Krystal will melt Kai's cold heart…or maybe he'll melt her cold heart… thanks for the very cool review!

_Daydreamer379_- I'll be sure to get to that part soon! You'll see more of Andrew's past. I'm glad you like his nickname! It'll be used very often through out the story by Madison and Tala (later on).

_ayana_- Thanks for the good suggestion! I hope this chapter is what you expected. I'll get into more details of why Hilary's in danger in the next chapter, but I got started on it in this chapter. Please tell me what you think! Thanks!

_YamiClara_- Thanks! There will be more Madison and Tala moments coming up! I'm trying to get all the couples in as much as I can in each chapter.

_jade destiny_- Thanks! Andrew and Krystal are coming up very soon. I spent so long trying to decide between Krystal, Andrew, and Stephanie! I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you, I'll try to update again as soon as I can!

_luvkai_- That's a great idea! I'm going to keep that in mind! Thanks! If they do battle, it will be a really intense match.

_shadowgirlashleigh_- I'm so glad you like it! I'll try to put in more Kai and Krystal scenes! If you have any Kai/Krystal suggestions, please tell me!

_Armith-Greenleaf_- I'll make sure Kai's battle comes in soon! Probably with Krystal, a Dark Raider, or some other rival team. Maybe Johnny from the Majestics, or another team. The Demolition Boys will also appear in upcoming chapters too. For a reunion with Tala, Kai, Krystal, and Andy… and a lot more is going to come up about their pasts… thanks for your suggestions! Best wishes to you too!

_Tikytikytavvi101_- Here's the new chapter! I love Tala too! I'll be sure to put in a lot more scenes with Tala! Thanks!

_Beyblade-gal_- Thanks! Here's what happened after the lunch, I hope you like this chapter. I'm not very funny, but I'm trying to add more humor to my chapters.

_xInfernal_- Thanks! I'm sorry I took so long with this chapter!

_Wreckless Spirit_- Here's the new chapter! Thanks for the really helpful suggestion. When I was debating on who would battle in this chapter, it narrowed down to Andrew and Stephanie. I want to have Krystal go last, not because I favor her or anything (my favorite out of all of them is a tie between Jade and Steph… then Madison, Krystal, Andrew, and Rachel all tie for second. Hehe…) but, no one's seen her bit beast before, so I want to save it for last.

**It Might Be You**

**Previously:**

"Spit it out!" The other girl's voice snapped.

"She came towards us! And she! And she… she asked to have a word with Andy, but when he saw her, he ran off! He swore and ran away!" Jade took in a ragged breath. "I've never seen him so pissed and scared in my life!"

"Calm down, Jade. I'll… go look for him. Just come back and don't worry too much. I'll find him. Bye."

"Bye." Jade replied. But the girl had already hung up on Jade. Jade felt her knee's give away and almost collapsed onto the ground. Almost. A pair of strong arms caught her and wrapped around her waist, supporting her. She turned around and looked at Rei. He gave her another reassuring smile.

"Everything's going to be alright." Rei murmured. Jade smiled slightly and nodded. _Alright. I trust you…_

**Chapter 7**

"Rachel, are you positive Jade and Rei went this way?" Stephanie asked the frantic auburn haired girl. Rachel looked like she was going to burst into tears. Hilary frowned. This was only the first day they met and things were already out of hand. _At least this new team is definitely trustworthy, in my point of view. They really stick up for each other…_

"Yes! And what about Andy?" Rachel cried out. Tyson smiled kindly at Rachel and placed a hand on her shoulder, comfortingly.

"Don't worry… I'm sure everyone's alright," Tyson said softly. "Your team's really strong and tight with each other. Have more faith in your teammates."

"Hey! I think I see Rei and Jade!" Max shouted, he pointed to an alley close by. "Over there!"

The remaining teens ran over to the empty alley and found Jade sitting on the ground, playing with her cell phone, and Rei leaning against the wall, next to her. Hilary, Stephanie, and Rachel ran over to the two Chinese. Hilary ran over to Jade and knelt down. Tyson and Max went over to Rei, who seemed to be deep in thought.

"Jade? Are you okay?" Hilary asked concerned. Jade smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. I'm fine, thanks Hilary." Jade turned to Rachel. "I called Krys about the situation. She's going after Andy and wants us back at the hotel."

"Alright…" Stephanie looked at the whole group. "Let's all go back to our hotel."

"Thanks for being great teammates," Jade said to the Bladebreakers. "I'm really glad we're a team."

Tyson nodded and extended his hand out. "Here. Let me help you up."

Jade smiled and took Tyson's hand as he helped her up. She shot him a thankful look. _Tyson's so sweet and boyish! And all along I assumed he would be cocky, arrogant, and snobby because he was World Champion. I guess I really shouldn't judge a book by its covers. _Rei looked up at Max and Stephanie.

"So, what happened back there?" Rei asked.

"We'll tell you back at the hotel." Stephanie chirped brightly. _I hope Krystal is okay…_

"I have to go meet Kenny, Tala, and Madi back at Tyson's house," Rachel informed. "So I have to go. Please call me when you hear from Krys!"

"Don't worry!" Hilary grinned cheerfully. "We will!"

The others nodded and waved as Rachel left. Tyson turned around and looked at his friends with a determined look. He clapped his hands together in a sharp manner.

"Let's go to hotel and wait for Andrew!" He declared. Tyson ran out of the alley. "Come on! What are we waiting for?"

Max laughed and followed the navy haired boy. "You're right! Let's go!"

* * *

_Damn. She runs… fast._ Luckily, he was faster and could catch up to her. Kai looked at the chocolate brown haired girl a couple of feet in front of him. He couldn't help but notice how pretty she looked with her highlighted, dark brown hair streaming behind her, the wind playing with her hair. He couldn't see her face, but he could see her perfect, thin figure. _So what. She's a sort of pretty. Not like I care… right?_ The two had been running for ten minutes already and Krystal didn't stop once yet. Where the hell was this damn woman going! He grabbed her wrist and pulled them to a stop.

"What?" Krystal said raising perfectly shaped eyebrow. She didn't have time for this! She needed to find Andrew! _This better be good, Hiwatari. _She knew exactly where her twin was… even though they were only _half_ siblings. Kai shot her a look. Krystal stared at him for a second before realizing his silent message.

"He's at the beach." Krystal replied. Kai didn't say anything. The beach. Krystal tried to tug her arm away from the slate haired boy. Kai looked down at her wrist. Her skin was soft and smooth. He subconsciously started to wonder if her hand felt the same. Was her hand smooth and soft, or rough and callused? He quickly let go of her wrist and turned away. _Dammit. Stupid girl._

When the two captains arrived at the beach, Krystal scanned the area briefly then headed towards an empty lifeguard tower. Kai followed her silently. They stopped right in front of the empty tower, by now it was about 2:00 in the afternoon. Krystal looked into the shadows of the tower and found her target.

"Andrew Yoshimura." Krystal said in a sharp voice. "Quit acting like a baby and get out."

Kai was slightly taken aback. _What! Is that how she treats her brother?_ He kept his face as emotionless as he could and watched in silence. Krystal crossed her arms and glared into the tower. She sighed inwardly… _I gotta handle this a different way._ She heard an irritated grunt come from a shadowed figure. Her face softened.

"Nii-san. Please." Krystal said softly. (Nii-san is a nickname for older brother in Japanese.) Her blue-gray eyes held a somewhat sad look. "Everyone's worried about you…"

Andrew stepped out reluctantly. His face was emotionless and cold, and his blue-gray eyes were icy and sharp. Kai stared at the dirty blond boy, slightly stunned. _He looks exactly like Krystal…_ He glared at Krystal and sat down on the sand. Krystal sat down next to him and patted the empty area next to her, motioning for Kai to sit down. Kai hesitated before joining the twins on the sand.

"Stop glaring at me." Krystal said rolling her eyes. "Think about how selfish you're being, Andy… We haven't even been here for two days yet. And we just met the Bladebreakers, but they are being dragged into our problems."

Andrew looked down at the sand, away from his sister. "You're right. I'm sorry. I can't believe I'm letting my personal matters get in the way."

Krystal raised a delicate eyebrow. "_Your_ personal matters? _Excuse me_?"

"Feh. _Our_. I meant 'our'." Andrew corrected, holding back the urge to roll his eyes. "She's going to find us. Eventually… you know that right?"

"I can take care of that." Krystal said calmly.

"No way. I'm the older brother! I need to protect you!" Andrew said frustrated. "It's always you who does the protecting! Who's going to protect you?"

Kai looked up. _What a big drama story. Like those soap operas Max secretly likes, but always denies it when I catch him… I can't help but feel sorry for what they've been through. Like me…_

Krystal's soft expression turned into a light glare. She didn't need anyone to protect her. _That's how it has always been. I protect myself. I don't need any help from others. They'd have to be crazy to protect me… with so many people after me and all._

"Well?" Andrew scowled. "Answer me Krys! You might be able to protect others, but you're bound to need help too! And when you do need protecting, who's going be there for you?"

"I will." Kai said emotionlessly. "Whatever. Now let's get back to your hotel."

Krystal was slightly surprised, but glared at Kai, while Andrew stared in disbelief. Kai stood up and brushed the sand off his pants. He smirked at the glaring girl, which only made her glare harder. Krystal stood up and brushed off the sand from her clothes, before helping Andrew off the ground.

"I'll protect my little sister." Andrew scowled. But his expression changed to a small smile, as he looked down at the ground. "But… thanks Kai."

Kai looked at Andrew and shrugged. Krystal frowned but didn't say anything. _I don't need to be protected. Stupid Andrew. Stupid Kai. I can take care of myself._ Kai suppressed a smirk as he watched Krystal glare at Andrew. _I guess Andrew can take care of his sister. Good. I would probably have a difficult time anyways… seeing how people are hunting her down… But. Maybe… I should keep an eye on her. Since, she's the other captain. _Kai reasoned with himself silently. _It's not like I really want to. It's just for… for… Argh. Whatever._

"Well… this day got off to a good start." Andrew said sarcastically. Krystal ignored him. Kai hide his amused expression.

"You better explain things in the hotel. In a team meeting." Kai said emotionlessly. Andrew shrugged.

"Sure thing," Andrew placed his hands on the top of his head in a carefree manner. "I like you guys anyways. Everyone's really nice and trustworthy. And we _are_ a team. Right, Krys?"

"Hn." She replied coldly. Andrew let out a frustrated sigh and threw his hands up.

"Now what did I do! I'm not sulking anymore! And you're still mad at me!"

Krystal ignored him. Andrew winced at the cold look she shot him. _Ouch._ He had a hard time figuring her out. Yet, he's known her since… since forever! As far as he could remember, she had always been with him. He lost a lot of his childhood memories from a blow in the head he received as a young child. Some of those memories were just starting to come back, but besides those small fragments, all the memories he had was from the time he was brought to the abbey up to now. In fact, he didn't even know he had a sister… until a few years ago…

"Are you going to come in," Krystal glared, snapping Andrew out of his thoughts. Kai snorted softly. "Or do you plan to stand in front of the door like an idiot all day?"

Andrew scowled and stormed past her, into the hotel's lobby. After Andrew went in, Krystal smirked behind his back. _Everything's pretty much back to normal…_

* * *

"Wait. Start over, Rachel! You're going _way_ too fast!" Madison glared. She, Tala, Kenny, and Rachel were currently at Tyson's house. Kenny had arrived first, followed by Tala and Madison, who had received a very interesting welcome from Tyson's grandpa. Rachel came in last, out of breath and in a frantic state.

Rachel drew a deep, shaky breath and re-told everything that happened. From Jade's battle to the lady called Daphne Kamiya. Kenny and Tala listened in interest, while Madison just shrugged it off causally. Rachel glared at Madison angrily.

"How can you be so calm about this!" Rachel exclaimed. Madison ignored the flustered girl and tried to concentrate on the thoughts running through her head. Rachel shot one last glare at Madison before dropping to the ground. _I wonder why Madison is so… unaffected by this situation…_

"What Krystal and Andrew need right now is not a whole bunch of teens freaking out," Madison stated plainly. "If we want to help, we should stay calm and support them. Does that make sense to you?"

Rachel thought about it for a second. Kenny smiled. "I think you're right, Madison. We'll support them too, right Tala?"

Tala nodded in agreement. He looked over at the violet haired girl sitting next to him. He couldn't stop looking at her. He liked her impish smirk and sparkling violet eyes. Tala turned away, hoping she wouldn't catch him staring at her. Rachel looked up at Madison and gave a small smile. "Okay… I guess you have a good point."

"Now. Let's concentrate on what we're here for." Madison said looking at the three others. _We'll talk about this later. Beyblade is our first priority._

"Okay… The tournament is in July," Rachel said, writing it down on a piece of paper. "So here's what we are going to do. You boys and Hilary will fly to Hawaii after our school term finishes."

"Right. And that's in May." Tala stated. "So who's going to get us from the airport?"

"Andrew's grandpa and Andrew will pick half of you up, and Stephanie's dad will take the other half," Madison grinned. "Mr. Matsui's a really friendly guy! I think Steph looks like her mom, but acts like her dad."

Kenny laughed. "And then where will we stay?"

"Krystal's house," Rachel said without looking up from the paper. She nearly used up the whole page and was now doodling on the side. "Or more like Krystal's mansion."

"Mansion?" Kenny inquired. "Wow…"

"Yeah," Madison shrugged. _Actually… Andrew and Krystal's mansion. Oh well… _"Krystal and I will take care of everything else. We'll be glad to show you around the island and Krystal will handle the training. We also have a lot of connections… so my first offer is a private jet to Hawaii. My friend is a well trained pilot and would gladly take you to Hawaii. His jet is at the airport, but I'll give Mr. Dickenson directions there in case. What do you say?"

"What!" Kenny said shocked. "A _private_ jet? Oh wow! Cool!"

"Awesome!" Tala grinned. "We accept!"

* * *

"Will. You. **Quit.** Doing. That." Jade said through gritted teeth. Stephanie stopped pacing on the floor and let out a long sigh. The six kids sat in Jade, Steph, and Rachel's room, and have been watching Steph pace for about five minutes. Jade had calmed down and was more in control of her emotions… until Steph started to pace back and forth right in front of her.

"The best help we can give is our support and friendship. Pacing around is only going to piss me off." Jade said calmly. Jade and Madison were usually partners because of they way they thought, they both thought similarly and worked well as a team because of that. Stephanie was often paired with Andrew. Krystal usually partnered with anyone of them, depending on her strategy. But, sometimes Krystal would pair them up according to their secret "powers". Which was rarely, but when it did happen… it was dangerous and risky.

"Whatever." Stephanie said dully. Just then, a scratch was heard at the door that led to Madison, Krystal, and Andrew's room. Hilary jumped out of the chair she was sitting in, surprised. Jade stood up and opened the door. A small Yorkshire terrier came bounding in happily, while Jade went to fetch a very upset laptop. The terrier scampered up to Tyson, Hilary, Rei, and Max sniffing at the new people only. Stephanie giggled at the cute puppy.

"Everyone, this is Cocoa!" Stephanie said pointing at the curious ball of fur. "He belongs to Krystal, but is the team dog. Isn't he cute! He's still a puppy, about 1 and a half years old!"

Hilary grinned and picked up the happy little dog. Cocoa gave a friendly bark and licked Hilary, wagging his tail furiously. Hilary giggled and cuddled Cocoa. _Sooo cute! Kawaii! _

"He's a handful for Krystal!" Stephanie said laughing. "Probably because he's so cheerful compared to her!"

Rei smiled as Cocoa ran up to him and jumped onto his lap. Rei was sitting on the ground at the foot of one of the beds, cross-legged. He petted the extremely cute dog and watched as the puppy attacked Max with friendly licks.

"—and she doesn't even take me with her!" The laptop muttered as Jade brought him in. Stephanie glanced at the computer and giggled softly. Max chuckled. _Izzy is very different from Dizzi in terms of personality… its funny how he keeps on moping like that._

"Hey!" Tyson jumped up. His dark brown eyes sparkled with excitement. "Let's play a game while we wait!"

Max and Rei looked at each other, and then glanced at Tyson warily. If Kai were here, he would surely object to any game Tyson wanted to play. Hilary just shrugged and nodded. Stephanie and Jade nodded, but noticed Max and Rei's cautious faces. Tyson smiled proudly and smiled when he saw Max and Rei's expressions. The last time he had suggest a game, they ended up having a food eating contest/ tag/ hide and seek/ hopscotch mixed game. Both Max and Kenny got sick from eating too much food, the word game was deleted from Tala's vocabulary for an entire week, Rei refused to eat saimin – due to one of the 'game' penalties, and Kai had decided they had too much free time and began to have longer training sessions.

"What?" Tyson asked in an innocent tone. Max looked at Hilary, silently begging her to do something. Hilary looked at Rei, whose face held a slightly distressed look. She bit back a giggle and turned to Tyson.

"Erm…" Hilary blushed lightly when she saw Tyson's face. He looked amazingly innocent, yet his eyed held a mischievous spark that captivated her. His strong gaze held her in a light trance… until the door flew open.

"ANDY!" Stephanie shrieked happily. She ran up to his and hugged him, with Jade following right after. Standing behind Andrew was Krystal and Kai. Andrew's eyes widened his surprise, but quickly disappeared as he grinned and held his two best friends.

"Hey guys. Sorry for being an ass," Andrew apologized. "I hope I didn't worry you guys too much."

"DAMN RIGHT!" Stephanie shouted, her bright mood disappeared in a snap. Rei noticed that her mood was usually cheerful, but around Andrew it changed to a slightly competitive and more playful disposition. "What the hell were you thinking! Worried! We were freaking out!"

"Enough." Krystal said sharply. "Where are Madison and Rachel?"

Cocoa, who was lying down on a bed, leaped off and scampered up to his owner. He barked happily and pawed at her leg, begging to be carried. Krystal ignored the puppy, who whimpered and turned to Kai. Kai glanced at the brown bundle and picked it up tiredly.

"Well?" Krystal prompted. "They should be back already—"

As if on cue, the door burst open revealing the four missing teens. Madison was on Tala's back, and Kenny and Rachel stood behind them. All four seemed to be out of breath. Tala smirked, looking up at Madison smugly.

"I told you I would win."

"Shut up." Madison stuck out her tongue, but her eyes held an impish glint. She buried her face in the crook of his neck. _He's so… nice._ She quietly inhaled his deep scent. _He smells good too… _She looked up and shot a grin at the two teens behind her. "It's only because Kenny and Rachel are super slow."

"HEY!" Kenny and Rachel cried out at the same time. Madison smirked and slid herself off Tala's back. She immediately made a beeline for Andrew and wrapped her arms around him. Krystal rolled her eyes and motioned for Rachel to shut the door.

"Drew!" Madison grinned. "I heard what happen! My hero!"

"Stop that. And don't call me Drew!" Andrew scowled. He pulled out of her hold and shot an irritated look at her, but his eyes held a grateful twinkle. Madison gave him a fake pout, and then chuckled.

"Okay, okay."

The huge team settled themselves comfortably around the room. Tyson cleared his throat and looked around in a serious manner. Max held himself from laughing. _Tyson and serious just don't work together…_

"As World Champion, I call this awesome team meeting to order," Tyson grinned and sat back down on his chair. Stephanie laughed good-naturedly and applauded Tyson's act. Kai fought the urge to snort at the navy haired boy.

"Yay!" Stephanie cheered. "Our first team meeting!"

"Oh! Wait!" Rachel butt in. She grabbed her laptop and some letters that were on the desk. Izzy was still muttering angrily, which was really starting to get on Krystal's nerves. Cocoa was now sitting in between Madison and Jade, who were seated on the floor. Krystal glared at Rachel, hoping that the irritating computer would shut up. But, Rachel failed to notice the silent signal.

"Izzy." Krystal said icily. "Enough."

Izzy stopped talking immediately, and the Bladebreakers – except for Kai – marveled the way she handled the situation. Hilary silently wondered how Krystal would handle the Bladebreakers. Would she open up more? Would she be able to trust them? She could feel the female captain's icy gaze upon her for a split second. _There's so much we don't know…_

"I'm sorry." Jade apologized, breaking the short silence. "I guess we have a lot to explain…"

"Don't be sorry, we have to trust each other," Rei added smiling at her. Jade felt her heart flutter, but shook the feeling off. "We'll carry each other's burdens and become friends. I trust every one of you, even though I haven't even known you for a day."

Madison nodded in agreement. Stephanie looked at Krystal, who wore an expressionless look on her face. Andrew also agreed, giving his sister an impatient look.

"Krys…" Krystal glared at Andrew, and then turned and smiled at Tyson. "You have my trust… for now."

"Krystal." Rachel said softly. "Another one was given to me by the hotel manager when I came in with Madi…" She handed the captain a small cream colored letter. Andrew didn't say anything, but leaned over his sister's shoulder. He looked at her and sighed.

"Read it." Andrew ordered softly. "Don't rip it up yet."

The twins both wore a cold, expressionless look and looked very alike at that moment. Krystal didn't reply, but slowly turned the envelope over and started ripping it open carefully, as if it might have contained a bomb. After the envelope was opened, she neatly pulled the creamy white stationary out and unfolded it.

_My dearest Krystal and Andrew,_

_It has been so long since I have seen my two precious children. I do hope that the two of you fair well. I have missed you two terribly and would like to write and correspond with you more often. I would also like to talk to the two of you in person, for I have a few personal questions to ask. Since I cannot meet you anytime soon due to your busy schedules, I will be attending your tournament. I do hope to see you there._

_I understand that you attend a private school, though you have failed to let me know where. I have already consulted with Birchwood Academy and they have accepted you two. I do hope that you will consider this school and therefore, complete your education there. If not, then so be it. You shall resume your education at your current school._

_I hope to see my darling children again very soon. Do try to correspond with your mother and I insist on calling you at the very least once every two weeks. Take care._

_Sincerely, Daphne T. Kamiya_

Krystal rolled her eyes and ripped the paper up into small pieces, before shoving it into the trash can. This time, Andrew didn't stop her. Cocoa seemed to sense her owner's uneasiness and whimpered softly. The small puppy was currently sitting next to Kai, who was standing against the wall with his arms crossed.

"What did it say?" Madison inquired. Krystal ignored her, but Andrew answered in the best way he could.

"It was a bunch of bull shit."

"Ah." Madison nodded. An awkward silence filled the room. Cocoa jumped onto Krystal's lap and looked up at her. Krystal patted the small puppy and shot a look at Andrew. _So she's going to be watching us… I'm ashamed. I can't believe she's actually tracking us down. Although she has so many spies… she should have figured out that we would be with our grandpa. Plus, we live in a large house. You'd think she would have found us by now. Dammit. She's going to fuck up my life…_

"The first thing I should tell you," Krystal said looking around at the large team. "I'm Andrew's secret sibling."

Kenny gasped. Tyson, Max, and Hilary were all equally stunned, but Rei seemed to be taking the information in well. Rei nodded and studied the two from where he sat. Kai, who knew already, sat there unfazed by the news.

"I see. I knew you two looked similar when I saw you in the video." Rei smiled.

"Yes. He's my half brother and is older by a couple of hours which makes us half-twins. It's a long story…" Krystal said in a quiet tone. Tala looked over at Andrew. _Yes. A very long story… even I don't know about it._ Andrew felt uneasy keeping secrets from his friends. This was the opposite of Krystal, who felt that it wasn't necessary for the others to know.

"To make it short, after my father and mother got married, they found out that my mother was dying of cancer. But, she wanted to have a child before she died, it was her only wish. She also wanted my father to be happy and told him to marry one of her good friends after she was gone. She told him to bear another child, so that her child would have a sibling," Andrew took a deep breath before he continued.

"Mom always wanted a second child, but the doctors said she would only be able to bear one. So Daphne Kamiya became pregnant with a child at around the same time that Michelle Yoshimura was. Both Krystal and I took our mother's last name, because our father… well…"

"He committed suicide." Krystal said bluntly. Andrew nodded and sighed inwardly.

"That's why both Krystal and I refused to take his last name. That and other reasons I'm not sure I want to mention yet. We don't know it anyways, but even if we did find out, we wouldn't take it…" Andrew concluded. "The end."

Krystal flinched inwardly at all the unwanted memories that were flooding back into her head. All the painful one's that she had tried so hard to ignore and forget…

* * *

**Flashback**

"You stupid boy!" The brown haired woman yelled. "Can't you do anything right?"

The woman slapped the small boy, who took the hit. Silent tears ran down his emotionless face. A slightly smaller girl ran forward, her blue-gray eyes flashed with anger. The boy's eyes widened, but soon shut tight as he felt another blow to his cheek. His creamy, soft cheek was now a raw red color.

"Mom! Stop it!" The four year old girl shouted. The woman pushed her daughter out of the way and started towards the small boy. Krystal's eyes widened in shock. Her mother was crazy! How dare she! Krystal ran in front of her best friend and glared coldly at her own mother.

"I said leave him alone!"

"Get out of mommy's way!" The brunette snapped. Krystal shook her head, a smirk graced her lips. She took a quick glace at her brother. Unconscious. _My poor brother… how dare she… they were only four! Almost five!_ Yet, the two of them were extremely smart for their age.

"No." Krystal took a step forward. "If you're going to beat the shit out of anyone, then beat me."

Shit. That was what her mother had kindly taught her. Along with every curse word known to man. Krystal held back a snort. _Thank you, mother. You're the best, _she thought sarcastically. She heard her brother moan… he's conscious again. _Thank goodness._

"Why are you doing this, mommy?" Krystal spat out the last word. It was a rhetorical question. She didn't expect an answer. Krystal grabbed her mother's wrist and held it at her face.

"Go on. Slap me!"

Krystal felt a sharp, sting at her cheek. Her small lips curved into a satisfied smirk. Andrew tried to protest, but failed. He felt weak and helpless. His entire body was throbbing and burning up. Krystal shot her mother a dark smile.

"What are you doing, Krystal!" The angry woman demanded. "You're my daughter! Not like this worthless boy! You're a high classed lady. You don't deserve to be the sister of this tramp!"

"That's where you're wrong, mother dear," Krystal said in an icy tone, which sent shivers up her mom's spine. Her dark smiled grew wider. "Very wrong…"

**End Of Flashback**

* * *

Krystal shook the memories out of her head. The small dog in her lap jumped up and scampered towards Kai. Krystal noticed that Cocoa had taken a liking for the slate haired Russian. _That's cute. Odd. But cute._

"Wow…" Hilary gaped. "That's a lot to take in!"

"That's just the beginning," Jade warned. Stephanie nodded her head in agreement.

"The reason why we don't allow the media to get near us is because we don't want others to know about our pasts."

"That's one of the reasons why Mr. Dickenson grouped us as a team," Rachel added. "He's like our grandfather! He's the best… We all have rocky pasts. That's why we support each other so much!"

All eyes turned towards Krystal. Krystal looked up and shifted uncomfortably under all the stares. _What? Why is everyone looking at me? Argh. Do I have to decide every damn thing?_

"Hn." Krystal replied. Kai raised an eyebrow and received a glare from the pretty brunette. A smirk formed on his handsome face. Krystal gave up and looked away from the crimson eyed captain.

Tyson nodded and grinned brightly. Time to take charge! "So… when's dinner?"

Tala groaned. "Is that all you think about, Tyson? Beyblading and food!"

"No! Tyson thinks about a certain… girl… too!" Max grinned and raised his eyebrows suggestively. Tyson scowled and flicked Max off. Rei held back a sigh. Those two will never change…

"Cool it you two…" Jade smiled. "Great. Now I have you and Tyson, as well as Steph and Andy. It seems like Tyson and Andrew are very similar. Andy's probably more mischievous though."

"Oh yes! Drew's a very naughty boy." Madison said sarcastically. Krystal snorted and refrained from laughing. Madison ignored Andrew's glare and continued. "Isn't that right, Drew?"

"Stop calling me that!" Andrew said exasperatedly. "What part of 'stop calling me Drew' don't you get!"

Madison ignored him and laughed. "Poor Marissa! She has to have a boyfriend who is so naïve and innocent! You should have seen his face in sex-ed!"

"Madi…" Jade warned. Madison waved it off, her laughter subsided into giggles. Andrew tried to ignore the girl sitting next to him, but scrunched up his face in annoyance. His cheeks were tinged in a light shade of pink. Madison smirked and pinched his cheek. He swatted her hand away and scowled.

"It wasn't as bad as Steph's face!" Andrew protested. "Remember her reaction when we explained what a blow job was! I'm not as innocent as she is!"

"Shut up!" Stephanie cried out holding her cheeks, which turned red. "Just drop the subject!"

Hilary laughed. _That's kind of like Max! Max and Steph would make such a cute couple! So innocent and sweet… Unlike Tala. Tala's a typical male, that's for sure._ Hilary looked over at Tala, who was smirking and whispering into Madison's ear. Madison was also smirking and her cheeks were slightly flushed. Tyson's stomach growled at him and he clutched it.

"Dinner?" Tyson asked looking around.

"We already have plans for dinner," Krystal cut in. "But I'll see _all_ of you at the park at 6 am sharp."

"What!" Stephanie shrieked. "But we have errands to run! Mr. Dickenson said –"

"Early practice. It will end at 8." Krystal said coldly. The DestinyBladers groaned. A small smirk formed on Krystal's face. "By the way… Kenny and Hilary. I will expect the two of you arrive on time as well."

Horror spread across Kenny's face. Hilary seemed uneasy, but nodded slowly. Max burst out laughing. Kai smirked with approval. He should have thought of that himself. Rachel giggled and whispered something in Kenny's ear, making the boy blush lightly.

"It's going to be awesome!" Max said after he was done laughing.

Rachel groaned. "Speak for yourself! It's going to be killer!"

"Kai! You're captain too!" Stephanie announced excitedly. Kai rolled his eyes. _How kind of you to notice, _he thought sarcastically.

"Hn."

"You can save us!" Stephanie said happily. "Yay!"

"Don't count on it." Krystal said sharply. Madison nodded and stood up. Tala sighed. It seemed as if practices would only get harder. _And here I thought having girls on the team would make things easier… Krystal and Kai will make practices really good, but really tough._

Kai held back a smirk. Damn. This would be one hell of a practice. Or maybe not, seeing they only had a couple of hours to practice. Scratch that. They only had an hour because the errands Mr. Dickenson requested would take up their whole day. But, as much as he hated to admit it, he was actually looking forward to tomorrow's first practice with the new team. _Maybe some girls… aren't all that bad. But I better keep my eye on them and not let my guard down for even a second._

"Aw." Stephanie muttered. "Crud."

"We better get ready. We have a dinner to attend." Madison said walking out of the room and into her own. Krystal silently did the same. Andrew shrugged and followed her. He turned and grinned before he went in.

"See you tomorrow!"

"Bye!" Tyson and Max grinned back and waved. Tala rolled his eyes, but smirked. This team was going to rock! Rei, Hilary, and Kenny seemed to agree too. Hilary was chatting away with Jade, Stephanie was telling Rei a riddle – who was now deep in thought trying to answer it, and Kenny was talking to Rachel about… technical shit… and a light blush covered the male brunette's face.

"Let's go." Kai ordered coldly. Rei and Tala followed right away with Kenny dragging behind. Hilary frowned and said her goodbyes before leaving and Max had to drag Tyson away.

* * *

"Drew! Drew! Wake up!" Andrew blinked groggily. He could see a blurry figure of a smirking girl. Drew… the only person who called him that was… Tala and… He groaned. It was _way_ too early for this.

"Madison…" He groaned. He felt a light pressure on his stomach. He blinked a couple of times, trying to focus on the weight on his belly. Madison was straddling Andrew with an impish smirk on her face. He sat there for a moment, processing the image in his head.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Madison laughed and jumped off of him. He scowled and sat up sharply.

"Finally! I've been sitting on you for almost an hour! Practice is in ten minutes!" Madison said running out of the door. "You better get ready!"

"ARGH!" Andrew shot out of bed and ran into the bathroom. "Why didn't _anyone_ wake me up?"

* * *

"Wow." Krystal said looking at Andrew and Tyson. "No one's late."

Both boys grinned at each other. Kai stood next to Krystal with his arms crossed and wore a small smirk on his face. Madison stood near my and seemed to be meditating. Tala was talking to Jade and Rachel. The two laptops were sitting on the top of a picnic bench, talking about technical stats of each blader. Max was arm wrestling Stephanie with Rei as the judge. Hilary was stretching and Kenny was frowning, trying to persuade Krystal, who was ignoring him, into letting him sit out on today's practice.

"Aw come on, Kenny!" Tyson grinned, slapping the smaller boy on the back. "It'll be… fun!"

"Tyson!" Kenny cried and glared from under his bangs. Krystal smirked. _Fun… Oh yes. It's going to be very fun. But, I guess I should just let them get a taste of what it's like. I'll go easy on them today. But the next practice won't be… as easy._

Krystal walked over to Madison and whispered something in her ear. Madison opened one eye and nodded. She stood up and tied her soft violet hair into a ponytail.

"Two laps around the entire park!" Madison shouted. "We're running as a team."

"What about Krystal and Kai?" Tyson complained. Kai shot Tyson a cold look.

"The two of us did our laps." Krystal said sharply. "At 5:30."

"Oh." And with that, Tyson started to run, joining the group ahead. Krystal let out a small sigh and sat down on the bench with the two laptops. Kai leaned his back against a tree close by, his arms still crossed.

"Krys?" Izzy asked the quiet girl.

"Hm?" Krystal looked at the laptop.

"I've looked up the stats on all the teams, with the help of Dizzi's data," Izzy stated. "Want me to print it out for you?"

"Thanks Izzy. Give it to Rachel and Kenny."

The laptop muttered a quick yes and continued talking to Dizzi. Ten minutes later, the whole team completed their laps. _Finally_… _took them long enough. Damn. Krystal runs fast._ Kai thought, remembering the early run he had with the new captain.

Max groaned. So… sore… Stephanie, on the other hand, was still bubbly. She giggled at Max and the other boys, helping Hilary up. Hilary panted lightly, but smiled.

"You boys are lucky!" Stephanie grinned. "That's nothing compared to usual training!"

"Whaaa!" Kenny exclaimed. "Are you serious!"

"Yeah." Jade said calmly. "I have to admit. Krystal must like you guys."

"Hn." Krystal glared. Kai had decided earlier that morning to let Krystal take over as captain for today.

"Is practice over yet?" Tyson said, lying on the ground. "I'm so tired."

"Over?" Madison scoffed. "This was just a warm up!"

The others groaned. Kai smirked and closed his eyes. Krystal raised a delicate eyebrow and walked over. She motioned for Kai to follow and sat on the ground next to Tala.

"Practice will be easier today," Krystal said sharply. "But, only because you have errands to do. Five sets of ten push ups and five sets of twenty sit ups. Now."

Everyone did as they were told. Andrew groaned and shot a weary look at his twin. _Some little sister. Actually… today was pretty easy compared to our usual practices…_ He looked up at her emotionless stormy eyes. They were so similar to his own eyes, yet so different.

Her eyes were the same blue-gray color. Except, her were a stormy shade and his was a crystal shade. They looked the same too. Eyes, nose, etc. All from their father. Lips, skin color, and most of the rest were from their mothers. His skin was slightly darker than hers, and his hair was chocolate brown with natural golden streaks mixed in, while her hair was chocolate brown with natural golden highlights. Their father was blond, giving the two of them blond hair. They could both mask their emotions flawlessly, although his sister preferred to mask her face most of the time. He would rather share his emotions with the world.

"Drew?" Andrew blinked out of his thoughts. "You can stop now."

"Stop calling me Drew!" Andrew scowled, sitting up. Madison laughed. Krystal rolled her eyes and stood up form where she was currently sitting. She and Kai did the push ups and sit ups as well, but both finished earlier than the rest of the team. Stephanie was currently leaning against Max, both were slightly exhausted. Both were laughing. Madison was chatting with Tala, who wore an impish smirk on his face. Rachel and Jade were laughing with Hilary, and Kenny was talking with Tyson, Kai, and Rei. Krystal turned to Kai, who nodded at her. He was starting to understand what certain looks meant. _In this case she wanted my permission to end practice… We better get started on our errands anyways._

"Practice is over—" Krystal started to say, but Tyson cut in before she could finish.

"Hey!" Tyson glared at a girl who was sneaking up on Hilary. Hilary swiftly turned around. The girl had silky red hair and sharp black eyes. She looked up and stared at each boy with a seductive look. Stephanie's cheerful face dropped into a deadly glare. The red head slinked towards Stephanie with an innocent look on her face. Even though she didn't look innocent at all.

She wore a tight white halter that ended right below her chest, and a _very_ short, tight black mini skirt. She wore black gloves and high black boots with silver buckles, and a matching choker. She was about 5'6" and had a feline sort of presence.

"Stephanie…" The cat like girl purred. "So good to see you…"

"I wish I could say the same to you, Mia." Stephanie replied stiffly. Max slid his arms around her waist protectively. "So… What brings you here?"

Rei noticed how calm the raven haired girl was compared to her teammates. Stephanie's bubbly personality changed to a serious and calm one. _It's like all of them have alter personalities. So far I've seen Steph's, Jade's, and from what I heard from Tala, Madison's. I wonder what the rest are like… especially Krystal._

"Orders from the new boss," Mia said idly. "Hilary seems to be very vital to the Cat clan. Since you ditched."

"You weren't supposed to tell me that." Stephanie pointed out to the dense girl. _She didn't change at all! One, she's still really stupid. Two, she still dresses like a hooker. Three, her choker is on backwards… idiot. Four, she could never keep a secret, and still, apparently, can't. She always spills the big plan. Just like in the cartoons where the bad guy accidentally reveals the plans to the good guys._ Stephanie tried to suppress a smirk. "You've always been the stupid one."

"Shit!" Mia said hitting her forehead with a fist. "Oh well. Who cares. You were bound to find out anyways!"

"Brilliant." Madison muttered sarcastically under her breath. Mia glared and turned to Hilary.

"So if you come quietly… everything will be just fine."

"Back off!" Andrew glared and motioned for Tyson to watch over Hilary. Mia looked at him, her eyes scanned his body and she licked her lips. Krystal felt her insides jerk, but stayed back. Tyson grabbed Hilary's hand and pulled her back with Rei and Tala standing around her defensively.

"Andrew Yoshimura… ex-champion…" Mia smiled seductively. "Mmm…"

She turned to look at the other DestinyBladers.

"Jade Ishida…" Jade stared at the red head calmly. Rei moved closer to her, instinctively. He shot a sharp glare at the scantily dressed girl. "Still the same."

"Rachel. Same." Rachel growled and tried to pounce on Mia, but was held back by Tala.

"Madison…" Mia smirked. "Not a Goth anymore…"

"Mia… still an air head." Madison smirked back. She always had a retort. She had the sharpest tongue on the team, making her the worst person to pick an argument with. "I haven't been on the Dark Raiders for a while now. In fact, I battled you during the tournament in Florida… But then again, you're pea sized brain can only remember so much."

"Bitch." Mia spat, then turned her attention to Krystal. "And last but not least, Krystal Kamiya."

Krystal shot an icy look, making Mia shiver involuntarily. A dark smirk crept up Krystal's face. Mia backed up and shot a haughty look at the whole team. Andrew glared.

"I suggest you leave."

"Ooo… tough guy." Mia giggled. She sauntered up to him and batted her eyelashes in a flirtatious manner. "That's hot…"

Krystal made a face of disgust. _She better stop hitting on my older brother. Or I'll kill her. Or worse… Marissa will kill her. She and Andy have been going out for two years already… Knowing Marissa, she'd kill Mia then bring her back to life and kill her again._ Andrew scowled and stuck his middle finger at the red head, flicking her off angrily.

"You aren't going to get Hilary. She's already part of our team. Now beat it!"

"No way!" Mia squealed in frustration. "My captain will be furious! I'll have to do this by force!"

"Andrew. Let me handle this pest." Stephanie offered. Andrew hesitated and looked at Krystal. He wanted to battle! Krystal didn't say anything. They needed to figure this out alone. Max, reluctantly, released his arms off of Stephanie and stepped back near Kai.

"Please." Stephanie said firmly. Andrew nodded and stepped back reluctantly. Rei looked at Andrew._ He didn't change like the others… Maybe I'll just have to wait until he battles to see his alter personality. _

"So it's going to be you," Mia said. Kai noted that her voice was high and annoying. He wanted to gag. "To bad… I was hoping to battle Andrew! It don't matter! If I bring back Hilary, the Alley Catz will rise as the most powerful bladers ever!"

"Hands off." Stephanie replied coolly. "He already has a girlfriend. Besides you're bothering us, which is why I must get rid of you. Or maybe you would like me to repeat that a little slower for you."

"Shut up!" Mia screamed. "I understood what you said! Nasty lil' bitch!"

Stephanie pulled out her blade and launcher. Her launcher was white, yellow, and orange. Her blade was black and orange, with pale yellow stickers and a pale yellow bit-chip. Max studied the girl he had started to crush on. Her bubbly face was replaced with one that Rei usually wore. Serious and calm, yet she held a confident air. Her lavender eyes were sending off sparks.

"3… 2… 1…" Mia screamed in fury. "LET IT RIP!"

The corners of Stephanie's lips tugged into a dark smirk. Mia didn't notice because she was too set on winning the match. But if she _had_ looked closely, she would have noticed the transformation of the girl across from her… Tala's eye widened. Stephanie was engulfed in a pale yellow light, and her figure was a dark shadow for a moment, concealing her body with darkness. Her eyes were sharper and a small fang stuck out of her mouth. Her nails grew sharp and slightly longer… like claws… and her ears became slightly pointed.

Rei watched in shock. So this was the cheerful girl's hidden personality was like… Stephanie laughed coolly, forcing Mia to look up. Mia gasped, as fear started to take over her. Mia shook in terror at the raven haired girl. Or what used to be a girl… Mia wasn't to sure anymore. She had heard myths and rumors about this transformation, but she didn't believe it. Until now…

Stephanie smiled darkly.

"Surprise."

* * *

The next chapter will be Stephanie in battle, and will reveal what her secret "transformation" is… The next battle, either in the next chapter or the one after that, will have either Andrew or someone else. Please tell me who you would like to see in battle. Also, I might bring in Andrew's girlfriend, Marissa. So help me with that decision too… I'll probably take a while debating on what to do for chapter 8. I'll have more on Krystal and Andrew's past and some of the other DestinyBladers too. Thanks to all the people who added their suggestions! It really helped me a lot! I'll try to put in Andrew, Kai, and Krystal in battle very soon. Rei, Tyson, and Max will also blade soon too!

I'm also planning to start a new story. I don't know if I'm going to do it or not. But if I do, I will need OC's because I want to see what it's like writing about characters that aren't my own. I'll post it up as soon as I figure a couple more things out, so if you could keep an OC in mind… yha. I'll post up the requirements list as the "first chapter", and then feel free to add an OC. I might not be able to use all of them or I might not have enough, depending on how many entries I receive. It will have the Bladebreakers, Tala, Johnny, Mariah, Michael, and a couple other characters (you can choose). And a team of (maybe) 7-9 girls and 1-3 boys with a team name. I'll also need "evil/bad/rival" characters too. More about that will come up soon.

If you have any suggestions or questions/comments please tell me. You can email me too, if you want. Suggestions are very helpful and I usually use the feedback I get. I'll try to update as soon as I can. If you have advice for this story or things you might want me to write about, please tell me. It will help me a lot. Thanks!


	8. The Vanishing Act

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Bladebreakers (including Hilary, Tala, and Mr. Dickenson); I do own the DestinyBladers and the other teams and their bladers: Dark Raiders, Silver Arrows, Rapid Champs, Alley Catz, Sacred Crests, and the Eastside Girls. I also own their school, Laulea High School. And I also own Marissa Hirata. But if you would like to use one of them, please ask me first (other than that I have no problems with you using them…).

**Note:** So many OC's! Marissa and Tanya will probably be the last of the important characters. Mia, Rain, Alexandra, and the other small bladers that pop up won't be important. So don't struggle or anything to remember them. I'm probably not going to add anymore of my own characters or else I'll be too confused. Hehe… But people like Johnny and the Demolition Boys will show up. Also, the tournament will have the White Tiger X, PPB All Starz, the Majestics, and BEGA. Sorry if you're confused with all the people. No more new character! Yay! Oh! I'm going to bring in old characters like Rick, Michael, etc. From G-Revolution.

Actually, I wasn't planning on putting Johnny in, but _xInfernal_ suggested a love triangle, and I thought that was a good idea. So Johnny will appear from now on. I'll try to clear things up so that they aren't too confusing.

**Reviewers:** Thanks to all of you. Thank you for all the helpful comments! It's really, really helpful. I wanted to post this up by this weekend, and it's already Sunday night, so I couldn't put in all the awesome reviewers! I'll definitely put all the reviewers for the next chapter because it will be during spring break which means more time to write new chapters.

**It Might Be You**

**Previously:**

Stephanie pulled out her blade and launcher. Her launcher was white, yellow, and orange. Her blade was black and orange, with pale yellow stickers and a pale yellow bit-chip. Max studied the girl he had started to crush on. Her bubbly face was replaced with one that Rei usually wore. Serious and calm, yet she held a confident air. Her lavender eyes were sending off sparks.

"3… 2… 1…" Mia screamed in fury. "LET IT RIP!"

The corners of Stephanie's lips tugged into a dark smirk. Mia didn't notice because she was too set on winning the match. But if she _had_ looked closely, she would have noticed the transformation of the girl across from her… Tala's eye widened. Stephanie was engulfed in a pale yellow light, and her figure was a dark shadow for a moment, concealing her body with darkness. Her eyes were sharper and a small fang stuck out of her mouth. Her nails grew sharp and slightly longer… like claws… and her ears became slightly pointed.

Rei watched in shock. So this was the cheerful girl's hidden personality was like… Stephanie laughed coolly, forcing Mia to look up. Mia gasped, as fear started to take over her. Mia shook in terror at the raven haired girl. Or what used to be a girl… Mia wasn't to sure anymore. She had heard myths and rumors about this transformation, but she didn't believe it. Until now…

Stephanie smiled darkly.

"Surprise."

**Chapter 8**

Mia quivered in fear. The sky darkened and it started to rain. Mia's silver and light gray blade hesitated slightly with each attack, but was still dominating over Stephanie's. Mia wanted to back down, but she knew she couldn't. There was no turning back now… Once you challenge a DestinyBlader, you either won or loss. There is no forfeit or mercy unless the captain said so. Mia looked at Krystal. The captain wore a dark smirk on her face. Jade, Madison, Andrew, and Rachel seemed unfazed by the transformed girl. In fact, Madison and Andrew wore similar smirks on their faces. Even Jade wore a small smirk! Rachel just stood there. The smaller girl seemed to be deep in thought as she watched her teammate, as if calculating something in her head.

"What's the matter… are you afraid?" The girl said in a taunting, but calm voice. Rei gaped slightly. _She's part cat! A neko-jin… kind of like me._ Stephanie's eyes had a feline look and she had a small cat fang sticking out of her mouth. Her sparkling lavender eyes were a deeper shade. Her nails were slightly sharper and her body was curvier. Other than that, she was the same Stephanie. But the transformation was still a little startling.

Max felt his heart pound. _She's really pretty…_ He blushed lightly at the stunning cat girl. She had a feline kind of air, more than Mia had. _That explains why she was part of the Alley Catz. They must all have a cat-like demeanor._ Max couldn't take his eyes off her. The pale yellow aura around her made her glow prettily. Her jet black hair was slightly longer and a little wilder. Or as Tala would say… Hot. That's what she was. Hot.

"Attack," Stephanie said coolly. Mia snapped out of her frightened state and commanded her blade to attack. No mercy. Both blades charged at each other, two blurs of black, orange, and silver. Krystal scanned Steph's battle tactics. Good. Training paid off. _Except her defense is a little sloppy. But at least her offense makes up for it. Her attacks are very strong. I'll just have to focus on defense for our next practice. She'll battle against either Tyson, Andrew, or Madison. I'll decided after this match._

"PANTHERESS!" A large auburn panther shot out and roared loudly. The cat's emerald eyes seemed to pierce through everyone. Stephanie wasted no time calling out her bit beast. Her pale yellow aura darkened into a deep golden color and she wore a mysterious smile.

"SPARKY!" Stephanie called out. Her tone was calm, yet a little rough. A sharp golden-yellow light shot out of the black and orange blade. Then, a large black tiger emerged. The jet black tiger had slivery- yellow stripes and the Chinese character for thunder in large pale yellow fur on his right hip. His deep lavender eyes matched Stephanie's perfectly. Sparky roared loudly and the rain seemed to pour harder. His deep roar rumbled like thunder in the dark weather. Her wore soft orange gloves on each paw with his sharp claws sticking out and his tail had a small silvery-orange ring three quarters of the way up.

The two blades crashed into each other as lightning flashed above their heads. Tyson's eyes were wide as he watched the match with great interest. _Now that's what I call a cat fight! Wow. Their bit beasts are amazing! The tournament is going to be really tough…_

"PANTHER BLADES!" The giant panther clawed at the black tiger, hissing and attacking in a wild manner. The silver blade tossed the black and orange one into the air, and attacked. Mia's blade landed and ran around in circles waiting for the other blade to land. The black and orange blade seemed to fall down weakly, but suddenly shot down like lighting. Stephanie's blade rammed into the taunting silver one and started to shoot out small sparks of electricity.

_So that's why he's called Sparky. That explains Aquamarine, for water. And Rocky, for earth. Sparky must have thunder/ lightning attacks._ Rei watched carefully, taking notes in his head. Things were starting to piece together… Rei looked over at his other teammates. Tyson's eyes were glued to the match, Kenny, Hilary, and Tala seemed to be in a similar state. Max was… gawking at the raven haired girl. Kai seemed to be taking mental notes, like him. Krystal was now talking to Rachel, who was typing things out in her laptop and nodding. Madison, who was standing near Tala, watched silently with an emotionless expression. Jade seemed calm, but her eyes were slightly darker and sparked dangerously. _Just like yesterday…_ Andrew was watching rather silently too.

"PANTHERESS! NO MERCY! ALLEY CLAWS!" Mia screamed. The auburn panther let out a shrill roar and swiped the air with his claws. A wave emitted as the attack and rushed towards the thunder tiger. The large tiger took the attack full on, roaring in pain. Stephanie winced, feeling the attack. _My defense is crap. But that means I have to attack now… besides, this airhead is nothing compared to what I've battled to before. Enough. Playtime's over for this kitty._

"SPARKY!" Stephanie yelled. "LIGHNING TAIL!"

The black tiger's tail ring glowed brightly. A bolt of lightning shot out rapidly and hit the panther, shocking it. The panther shrieked in agony. Mia responded similarly, feeling the jolts of electricity course through her body as well. Stephanie frowned. _I don't want to hurt Mia. But… I really have no other choice. I'll just end this match as soon as I can. _

"SPARKY! LET'S FINISH THIS!" Stephanie commanded. "BLACK THUNDER."

An invisible force hit the ground powerfully. The ground shook roughly and black shock waves flowed out, like ripples in water. Tala covered Madison and Rachel, shielding them from the attack. Rei felt a hand grab his own, his own fingers instinctively tightened on to. Tyson felt Hilary and Kenny cling onto his arms, blushing lightly at Hilary's touch. Kai planted his feet firmly to the ground, and Krystal grabbed Max's wrist, holding the two of them down. Andrew held onto a tree as the waves rushed past him with a heavy force.

Mia flew backward, but manages to grab a pole and clung on to it tightly. She could see a steady outline of the opposite blader. Stephanie stood calmly in all the chaos and remained unmoved by the powerful black waves. The rain poured brutally and lightning flashed brightly, creating a shadow-like outline of Stephanie. Her lavender eyes flashed brightly as Sparky roared with the thunder overhead.

Finally, everything became still and silent. One blade remained spinning, and Mia had a feeling it definitely wasn't hers. Stephanie smiled and opened her hand, as Sparky roared one final time before returning to the blade. The thunder blader flew into the open hand, and Stephanie carefully put it back in a small pouch around her waist. Mia felt exhausted, but reached out and grabbed her wreaked blade. Small shocks still pulsed through the nearly broken blade.

"You have been unsuccessful in attempting to defeat me." Stephanie stated in a formal, yet sharp manner. Her other half "Now leave Hilary alone. I don't know what you planned to do with her, but she's not going with you. Do not come back unless you want to face—"

"Me." Krystal finished off in a cold voice. "Next time, I'll personally battle against you and your team, or your new captain."

Mia shivered. Being punished for not bringing Hilary back was a better and smarter choice than battling Krystal. Even she was smart enough to know that… Mia used up the last of her strength to run off and yell her final warning.

"The Alley Catz _will_ be back for Hilary!"

Hilary sank down the ground. Why were they after her? It's not like she was any good at beyblading. Stephanie fell on her knees and wiped the rain off her face. The sun had come out and the rain had ceased when the thunderous tiger retuned to the blade. Her teeth shrunk back and her eyes returned to their normal color and state. She had a couple of cuts on her arms that were bleeding lightly. Max ran over to her and picked her up easily.

"Hey. That was an intense battle." A girl with mid-back length, jet black hair walked up. The tips of her hair was a stunning silver color and her sky blue eyes twinkled brightly. She was 5'7", and was gorgeous with a perfect figure and sincere smile. Her skin was a pale shade and her ears were pierced twice on each side. She wore a light gray spaghetti strap top with five sky blue leaves on the bottom corner and a black jacket over it unzipped. She wore sky blue fingerless gloves, and short black jeans with a sky blue belt. She also had light gray and sky blue skateboarding shoes.

"Marissa?" Andrew grinned with a light blush across his cheeks. "What are you doing here?"

"Visiting my grandma," The girl said smiling. "But Tanya kicked me out of the house today."

"Tanya?" Tyson interrupted. "And who are you?"

"This is Marissa Hirata, Andrew's girlfriend," Rachel introduced. Stephanie would have done the introduction, but she wasn't really in the mood. "She's a blader too! She's actually our last member, in my place. Since Izzy's stuck in my laptop, but she's only our 'back up' blader. She'll be joining us for the tournament though. Mr. Dickenson already has her registered. Her bit beast, Shadow, is a black falcon with ice blue eyes, and silver tipped wing and tail feathers. Tanya is her step sister and she's a bitch!"

"So you're Andy's girlfriend!" Tyson grinned. "Nice to meet you!"

Marissa smiled shyly. "Nice to meet you too, but I can't stay for long. I have to go with my grandmother to a theater… Plus, Tanya's probably chasing after me right now. I'll see you all in Hawaii though! I'll leaving Japan today. Bye Andy! Bye everyone!"

Andrew blushed lightly and gave his girlfriend a warm hug. Stephanie laughed from Max's arms and made kissing noises from the side. Andrew shot her short, but deadly glare. _Sheesh, I guess that battle was easy if she still has the strength to pick on me._ He gave Marissa a quick gentle kiss on the lips, blushing wildly. He smiled shyly and Krystal watched with an amused expression. Marissa whispered something into Andrew's ear before waving goodbye to everyone and running out of the park.

"Cute." Tala smirked. "I always thought you were too shy to get a girlfriend. I guess you proved me wrong…"

"Shut up." Andrew scowled.

"Hey!" Kenny exclaimed. "I forgot to ask you this yesterday, but now do you know Krystal and Andrew?"

"I thought you _did_ asked me this." Tala groaned. "And I thought I told you it was up to the twins. If they want to tell you, they will. I met them a long time ago."

"Well," Krystal gave a small half smile. "We have an hour before we need to start our errands. So I guess we can chat… But don't expect every practice to be like this."

They sat down in a large circle. Rei was still holding the small hand, which belonged to Jade, and gently let go. He sat down next to her, cross-legged on the grass. Kai was leaning against a tree with his arms crossed with Krystal sitting on the bench right beside him and next to Andrew. Max was sitting on the ground with Stephanie leaning on his shoulder. Tala was teasing Rachel, who was punching him playfully. Everything was pretty calm.

"So what happened to you, Steph?" Kenny inquired. "You looked… like a cat!"

"Wow. Very clever, Kenny." Tala said sarcastically. "You should win the Nobel Peace Prize for that discovery!"

Kenny shot a glare at the red head. _How embarrassing._ Madison chuckled lightly and gave Kenny a playful hug. She poked her tongue out at Tala, who smirked in response. Stephanie sighed softly and stood up. She closed her eyes and the same pale yellow light surrounded her. She went through the same transformation and sat back down.

"I can change into this by will, but sometimes when I'm too upset or angry I can't control my transformation." Stephanie explained. "Because I'm connected to Sparky, I have a tiny bit of cat blood. Even though Sparky is kind of too big to be called a cat… I still don't know everything about my transformation. But watch this!"

Stephanie quickly climbed to the top of a giant tree nearby and jumped. Hilary gasped in shock. _Is she crazy! What the hell!_ Stephanie landed on her feet gracefully, even though the tree was about 30 feet tall.

"I have catlike reflexes and abilities!" Stephanie grinned. "Isn't that cool?"

Rei nodded. _I guess the transformation isn't because of her alter personality… but she turns into a more formal and calm person. Jade is the exact opposite… she becomes more sinister and dark. Madison changes into an emotionless and haunting character. Like a ghost…_ He shivered inwardly. _I wonder what Andrew and Krystal will be like… Does Rachel have an alter personality too? Maybe that's the reason why she's so moody. _

Stephanie de-transformed and sat herself on Max's lap. Max blushed, but didn't seem to mind and playfully tugged at her raven hair. Krystal held back a sigh. _I knew this would happen. I knew there would be at least one romance between my team and Hiwatari's. Let's see… so far it's Max and Stephanie, Jade and Rei… possibly, and maybe Madison and Tala. Funny, ever since she broke up with Darryl, she lost interest in chasing guys… except for Andrew, whom she still bugs for the hell of it. But I guess Tala's different. Oh well. Whatever… as long as it doesn't interfere with our training._

"We have about 40 minutes," Krystal said quickly glancing at her cell phone. "So whatever questions you have… ask away."

"Oh! I got one!" Tyson grinned waving his hand around in the air wildly. Kai rolled his eyes. Jade chuckled lightly and nodded at the navy haired boy.

"This isn't class, Tyson. If you have something to say, feel free to just ask." Jade replied smiling.

"Thanks. Okay, Andrew. You said you _were_ US champion. Who defeated you?"

Andrew's eyes widened, then he bowed his head in embarrassment. _Aw man! Do I have to say! How humiliating! I should have won anyways… Argh._ He looked back up to find everyone staring at him, waiting for an answer. Should he answer them? He noticed that even Kai was looking at him, as if expecting an answer. He looked at Krystal and shot her a pleading look. _Save me!_ She smirked and shook her head slightly in response.

"Ah… um…" Andrew scratched the back of his head. "It's actually very obvious… Funny you should ask me that…"

"Just tell us already!" Max laughed. "The suspense is killing me!"

"Can I pass?" Andrew mumbled. "Now I definitely don't wanna tell you!"

"Drew, you're such a baby!" Madison retorted rolling her eyes. "Typical."

"Stop calling me that." He muttered and scowled. "And I'm not a baby! I'm just…"

"A wimp." Krystal finished with a small smirk. Everyone laughed at the two siblings. Andrew glared at Krystal and crossed his arms in frustration. He muttered a colorful string of curses under his breath, shooting icy glares at his half sister. Kai was amused by the sibling rivalry, but kept his face emotionless.

"They're going to find out sooner or later," Jade grinned. "So you might as well tell them."

"I beat him." Krystal said in a soft tone. Kai didn't say anything. He wasn't surprised. _Of course. She's the captain of the top team… then her brother ranks right below her. They must be pretty evenly matched, as well as tough._ Kai looked over that Andrew. He had a slight scowl on his face, but his eyes twinkled proudly. Tyson on the other hand, _was_ surprised.

"Really?" Tyson gaped. He grinned at punched the air in excitement. "We are going to kick ass in this tournament!"

"Wait…" Kenny looked at Krystal with a slight frown on his face. "There are rumors that say you've never released your bit beast before…"

"You shouldn't believe in rumors." Krystal said. "But it's partially right. I'm the only one who knows what Zephyr looks like. I don't release my bit beast unless it's worth calling out."

"So you beat Andrew without calling out Zephyr?" Kenny asked in awe. Andrew scowled and shot another glare at Krystal. She ignored his look and gave a small smile.

"I almost had to call him out. Andrew may be immature, but he's the most worthy opponent I've ever had."

"Hey! I'm not immature!"

Madison, Hilary, and Stephanie burst out laughing. Andrew huffed and crossed his arms angrily. Jade and Max tried not to laugh, but ended up laughing too. Rei only chuckled shortly, and then grinned at the irritated blond. Krystal shot an apologetic smile. _Oops… I didn't mean to say that._ Krystal didn't like wasting time like this, but somehow, this new team made her feel different. Like a family, almost. A similar feeling to the one she felt while she stayed at the abbey.

"I think we should get started on our errands." Rachel said standing up. "You can learn more about us later… and besides! We want to learn about the famous Bladebreakers too! So next time, it's our turn to ask questions!"

"So can you repeat what we're supposed to do?" Andrew asked. "I kind of forgot…"

Jade sighed. "Krystal and Kai are meeting Mr. Dickenson at 10 o'clock, which is in twenty minutes. Madison and Tala need to discuss the travel plans with Rachel and Kenny somewhere. Stephanie, Tyson, and Andrew need to go to the Mall and meet someone in the parking lot at 4 pm, which is now changed to 1 pm. Hilary, Rei, and I are discussing strategies and comparing team stats to pair people up, since it _is _a doubles tournament. But Andrew's group can stay with mine until they have to leave at four. And Max has to get some blade parts for the technical crew. And Max can take someone to help him, if he wants."

"Rachel, Jade shouldn't be the one remembering the schedule," Krystal said narrowing her eyes at the auburn haired girl. "I assigned _you_ to handle that."

"Oh fine," Rachel shrugged. "Jade's better at remembering, though."

"Aw! I wanted to go with _you_, Drew!" Madison pouted and gave him a big hug. Tala rolled his eyes, while Andrew scowled and tried to pry her off.

"Quit calling me that, damn woman!"

Madison laughed and let go of him. Krystal shook her head in disbelief. _She just does it for the kicks. Poor Andy… although I have to admit, it is funny…_

"Ok. We'll split up and meet at Tyson's house at 4 o'clock." Hilary said sharply. She grinned and looked at Max. "Hurry up and chose someone to go with you!"

"I'll go!" Stephanie volunteered. Madison rolled her eyes. _Wow. Big surprise,_ she thought sarcastically. Stephanie shot a glare at Madison, who smirked in response. Jade rolled her eyes at the both of them, as the large team split up.

* * *

"Mr. Hiwatari, Ms. Kamiya. Mr. Dickenson will be with you shortly." The secretary said to the two captains. Krystal nodded politely and sat down in one of the chairs. Kai stood against the wall in his usual stance on the other side of the room. His eyes were closed and he seemed to be in deep thought. Krystal glanced at him out of the corner of her eye.

His eyelids covered his emotionless, but deep crimson eyes. His two-toned hair was a dark gray and dark blue, and looked soft and silky. His skin was lightly tanned from training and his body was nicely built. Krystal looked away and twirled her hair with her index finger in an idle manner. It was a bad habit that she had ever since she was little.

Kai opened one eye and noticed the brunette playing with her hair. Her soft chocolate brown hair was streaked with natural golden highlights. He held back an aggravated sigh. Did she _have_ to play with her hair! It annoyed the hell out of him! And yet, at the same time, he didn't seem to mind her childish action. She caught his look and gave him a small half smile. And, for some reason, he felt warm inside. He hastily looked away, trying to ignore the unfamiliar emotion. _Stupid girl._

Krystal rolled her eyes, but wore a small grin on her gentle face. Her stormy blue-gray eyes were soft, replacing her usual icy look. _He's stubborn._ She continued to twirl her hair and stared out the window.

"Mr. Dickenson will now see you." The secretary said gesturing to the door behind her. Krystal walked over and opened the door with Kai following right behind her. Mr. Dickenson welcomed them in cheerfully and motioned for them to take a seat. His eyes twinkled brightly and Krystal returned the smile, while Kai just nodded in response. The two captains took a seat in front of Mr. Dickenson.

"Now, let's get straight to business!" Mr. Dickenson said smiling. "The team names will remain the same. They will be announced as Bladebreakers and DestinyBladers. You two will both share the captain position, unless one is willing to drop down to co-captain. Any questions so far?"

Both captains shook their heads. Mr. Dickenson chuckled. "Then that's all for today! I'll see you two soon!"

Kai stood up and left, but Krystal sat there for a while, slightly stunned. That's all! Kai sighed, he was used to the short and pointless meetings Mr. Dickenson sometimes held. He grabbed her wrist, not daring to touch her hand, and dragged her out. When they reached outside of the building, Kai looked at her and noticed she had returned to her calm state.

"That was… short." Krystal said to no one in particular. A small smirk formed on his handsome face.

"Get used to it." Kai said, finally speaking to the brunette. Krystal was about to send a witty remark, but changed her mind and nodded in reply.

"Now what?" Krystal asked the slate haired Russian. Kai didn't answer. Krystal sighed in frustration, making the boy turn and raise an eyebrow at her.

"I want ice cream." Krystal announced loudly. She started walking away, not really caring if Kai followed her or not. Which bothered him. Kai glared at her back and walked after her. Krystal heard his footsteps and smirked with glee. _Hm… I guess that means he's coming._

They walked into a small ice cream shop. Kai opened the door and could smell the sweet aroma. He stood there for a moment, until he felt a light pressure against his back.

"Move." Krystal said, one small hand was pushing against his back. Kai rolled his eyes and moved out of the door way, holding the door open for her.

"Yes, your highness." He said sarcastically. Krystal smirked and walked over to take a look at the choices of ice cream. She stood in front of the counter and tapped a slender finger against her pink lips. Her blue-gray eyes scanned the adequate selection of ice cream. She was so deep in thought, that she didn't noticed the young guy behind the counter checking her out. Kai found himself glaring angrily at the counter boy, as he walked up behind Krystal. Krystal looked up to see Kai right behind her.

"I want strawberry," Krystal said, ignoring Kai's icy glare. "What do you want?"

Kai almost growled in frustration. He decided to give in, just this once. He looked at the selection of ice cream quickly, and turned to face her with an emotionless face.

"Vanilla."

"What? Vanilla! But that's so… plain." Krystal pointed out. Kai ignored her. "Fine. Whatever. I'll get strawberry and you can have vanilla. And can we go to the park and eat our ice creams? It's too cold in here."

Kai rolled his eyes and nodded. _Damn woman has to be picky about everything._ Krystal ordered the ice cream and paid for the two of them. Kai wanted to protest, but he didn't really want to make a scene. He decided to pay her back later. They took their ice cream and walked over to the closest park.

Krystal kept on glancing at the silent Russian, with one thought running through her mind. One question she had been itching to ask for a while. Kai noticed this and shot her a look.

"What?" He demanded. Krystal felt slightly flustered, but knew she couldn't keep it in much longer. His crimson eyes bored through her, waiting for an answer.

"Your triangles," she finally said, pointing to his blue shark fin-like makes on his cheeks. "Tattoos right? And what are they for? For fun?"

Kai almost growled when she said that. _She's definitely more open and not as cold. And what kind of stupid question is that!_ She raised her eyebrow, waiting for him to answer her. As much as he wanted to ignore her, he knew she would find a way to make him talk. _She's too sly and cunning._

"Tattoos. And…" He was about to tell her that it was none of her business, but he could see the mischievous glint in her eyes. The glint that the purple haired vixen often wore. "I've had it ever since I was on the Blade Sharks. And what about your star tattoos?"

"Oh. I got this after I left the Dark Raiders," Krystal explained. "Madison has one too. She got one after she joined the Destiny Bladers."

Kai nodded and continued eating his ice cream.

* * *

"Well. We already did our part yesterday," Tala grinned. "So now what?"

"Rachel and I are going to go to Tyson's house and get a head start on researching the technical details." Kenny answered. "This is going to be a big tournament and we need to find out our technical advantages, that way we can fix the blades to match your blading styles."

"Whatever," Tala shrugged. "You two can go ahead. Madison can go too, if she wants to go, but I'm not going to go. Sorry…"

"I don't really want to go either." Madison said, but smiled. "We'll meet you two later!"

Madison watched as the two smaller teens walked away. She smiled. They looked cute together… Couples. _Sigh._ They were forming and it's only been two days. _Maybe I shouldn't jump to conclusions… it's not like any of us are going to go out or date with each other…yet. Oh well. _Madison drifted off into her thoughts, giving Tala a chance to look at her without getting caught.

"What? I got something on my face?" Madison asked, raising a delicate eyebrow. Tala blinked, slightly embarrassed for being caught, and shrugged. His ice blue eyes sparked with mischief.

"So… Where do you want to go?" Tala asked as they walked along the sidewalk. His sharp ice blue eyes met her sparkling amethyst ones. Madison shrugged. She didn't give a damn. After all, she didn't know Japan… she would probably get lost, if it wasn't for Jade always watching her back.

"Up to yo—oof!" Madison was cut off by a boy with dark red-maroon hair and sharp violet eyes. He was about 5'9" and wore a purple headband-bandana on his head. He wore a blue shirt with jagged sleeves and an open orange sleeveless cargo vest over it. He wore dark reddish brown knee length pants and brown shoes. On his hands he wore blue fingerless gloves that matched his shirt. His violet eyes glared at her angrily.

"Hey! Watch where you're going, idiot," The boy snapped. Madison's eyes narrowed at the second red head. How dare he! He's the one who ran into her!

"Excuse me!" Madison replied sharply. "You were the one who ran into me."

Tala frowned. Johnny. Johnny McGregor. From the Majestics… what was he doing here? And where was his team?

Johnny, on the other hand, didn't notice Tala and continued to glare at the girl. She had violet hair with lavender streaks and similar purple eyes. Almost the same as his. Her eyes sparked impishly, even though they were glaring at him. She was hot.

"You're right," Johnny shrugged. "Sorry. I hope I didn't hurt you or anything."

Madison raised an eyebrow, but nodded. "Whatever, it's not like I'm going to die because you bumped into me. Let's go, Tala."

"Tala Valkov? The ex-Demolition boy?" Johnny asked, smirking at the Russian. He finally noticed the slightly taller red head standing next to the violet haired girl. Tala's eyes had a cold glint. Tala nodded, acknowledging the Scotsman. Madison looked back and forth between the two guys. Ah. So this is the famous Majestic, Johnny McGregor. _I heard he's hot headed and arrogant. Kind of like Andrew…_

"And you are…" Johnny asked Madison with a smirk still visible on his handsome face. Tala scowled.

"Madison Yagami." Madison finished. "And you must be Johnny McGregor. Nice to meet you."

"You too, Miss Yagami," Johnny said shaking her hand. Madison's face broke into a small smile.

"Call me Madi." Madison said, pleased with his change of attitude. Johnny gave her a handsome smirk.

Tala shot an icy look at Johnny and tried to remain calm. _Whatever. Stupid Scotsman. _Madison looked over at Tala, who wore a frighteningly cold look on his face. Johnny's smirk grew wider.

"Tala? Are you okay?" Madison asked him with concern.

"Just peachy."

* * *

"Yo my homeys! What's happenin' little dude and dudette?"

"Uh. Hi, Mr. Granger." Rachel said awkwardly at the loud old man. Kenny grinned at her reaction.

"Dudette! Didn't I tell you yesterday to call me Grandpa? It's what all the dudes call me!"

"Uh… er… okay, Grandpa." Rachel said smiling. Tyson's grandpa laughed and walked away with his kendo stick propped on top of his shoulder. Rachel shook her head. _Tyson's grandpa is totally wild. Unlike Andrew's grandpa. Who is almost the complete opposite._

Kenny led her to a small room with a computer and bookshelf in it. Rachel smiled at him and looked around quietly. Kenny blushed lightly and took out Dizzi. Rachel had left Izzy to take care of Cocoa… again. Since everyone was out, Krystal ordered Izzy to baby sit the hyper puppy, who reluctantly agreed. Rachel sat down next to Kenny as he opened up his laptop.

"Okay. First thing's first, what teams are participating. You said that the American teams were going to attend, but I know that a lot of other teams are attending too like the Demolition Boys (or Blitzkreig Boys) and the White Tiger X." Kenny said to Rachel while typing away quickly.

Rachel nodded. "I'll call Izzy and see if he has anything. I told him to search for it yesterday, so I should have results today."

Rachel took out her cell phone and tapped a long series of numbers. Kenny stared in awe. _She can contact him by cell phone! Wow! That's neat!_ He blushed lightly when she smiled at him. The phone call was quick, with a couple of cursing towards the stubborn computer. Rachel faced Kenny and grinned widely.

"I have great news! Most of the teams I thought were going to enter, dropped out of the tournament!" Rachel squealed happily. "It's because most of the groups are breaking up and also that the officials decided that only the elite teams can participate! Yay!"

Kenny smiled at her cheerfulness. _She's really cute,_ he thought to himself. He fought the blush that was rising to his cheeks and nodded. He typed away the new information.

"So that leaves the PBB All Starz, the Demolition Boys, White Tiger X, the Majestics, and a couple of the teams you were talking about earlier. I think it was the Dark Raiders, Silver Arrows, Alley Catz, and Sacred Crests." Kenny said, reading off the information on his laptop. Dizzi was busy searching for the stats on each team. Rachel peered over Kenny's shoulder and he suppressed a shudder as he felt her warm breath against his cheek.

"I'm pretty sure I know who's going to be paired up with who," Rachel said in a serious tone. "The Sacred Crests is an all girls team with the exception of Rain, the boy Jade battle the other day. They will be teaming up with White Tiger X and they'll be very tough to beat."

"The Demolition Boys are teaming up with the Majestics, only because they managed to add a couple of girls to their team. What surprised me was that the girls that joined were Julia, from F-Dynasty, Matilda from Barthez Battalion, a girl named Kat who is an ex-member of the Alley Catz, and Mingming from team BEGA. It's like a mix just to meet the tournament qualifications…"

"That's going to be so cool!" Rachel grinned. "It'll be awesome competition! Madison will be psyched when I tell her!"

"And that leaves the PBB All Starz with the Alley Catz, and the Dark Raiders with the Silver Arrows. And us, the BBA Revolution or Bladebreakers and the DestinyBladers." Kenny finished up cheerfully. _Rachel must be rubbing off on me. I guess Max is right. Happiness is contagious!_ Rachel laughed happily and clapped her hands with glee. She threw her arms around Kenny, who blushed redder than a cherry.

"This tournament is going to _rock_!"

* * *

Hilary and Jade looked at the three boys laughing in front of them. Tyson had a silly grin on while Rei was trying hard not to burst out laughing. Andrew laughed and gave Tyson a friendly punch. _This team was going to get along just fine_, Jade and Hilary thought smiling at each other. Mr. Dickenson really knew what he was doing by putting the Bladebreakers and the DestinyBladers together.

Jade paused for a second. Something felt… odd. She looked around and noticed two people following them. She caught their eyes and narrowed her emerald ones. _What the hell? Are they stalking us?_ She nudged Hilary and pointed the two people out.

"I noticed them at the crosswalk!" Hilary whispered frantically. "They _are_ following us!"

"Okay. So what should we do?" Jade asked glancing casually behind her. Yup. Still there. Andrew eavesdropped on their conversation and quickly took a look at the two people. Nope. He didn't know who they hell they were, but they weren't going to be following them for long!

"Oi! You two!" Andrew called out to the two boys. "You want something?"

Rei and Tyson noticed the two boys right away, and Hilary should have but probably forgot. The first boy wore a red, blue, and white baseball cap on his orange-brown mass of hair. His bangs covered his right eye in an attractive fashion. His left eye revealed to be a sharp emerald orb. He wore a yellow shirt trimmed in red, and a white, red, and blue jacket that matched his hat. He had nave blue fingerless gloves, green pants that reached below his knee, and navy blue and yellow shoes.

The second boy had pale green hair and black eyes. His hair was tied up in a ponytail and wore black sweatbands on each wrist. He wore a blue shit with a red, yellow, and white jacket over it, unzipped. He wore long white pants and blue and yellow shoes on his feet. He carried a stereo on his right shoulder.

"Michael! Rick! What do you two want?" Tyson called out to the two members of the PBB All Starz. Rick smirked cockily, while Michel just shrugged in a carefree way. Rei quietly explained to Andrew and Jade about the two American Bladers. Rick looked over at the two DestinyBladers. He looked directly at Andrew and pointed his index finger at him.

"You. Are you Andrew Yoshimura?" Rick asked in a tough voice. Andrew was a little surprised at first. Krystal wasn't here to back him up. And he felt empty now that she wasn't here. She was his best friend… _I'll just have to make Krys proud then. I wonder what these guys want with me…_

"Yeah. What do you want?"

"I heard you are the American Champion. Or **ex** champion." Rick said smirking. Michael just stood in the back, as if it wasn't his idea to come. "And the only champions from America are us, the PBB All Starz. There's not enough room for two champion teams."

"Are you challenging my team?" Andrew said wearing the same smirk his half twin usually wore. Even though they had different mothers and were very different people, they also had a many things in common. Rei noticed that his eyes were a slightly darker shade. Nearly identical to his sister's. "Well… I'll take up that challenge."

"Hah!" Rick laughed loudly. "Then get ready to get your ass whipped!"

"Ooo. I'm so scared," Andrew smirk, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Rei noticed that Andrew's personality didn't change as fast as the other's did. _It's kind of like he's taunting Rick! _"I sure wish I had my mommy right now!"

"Shut up, Blondie!" Rick glared. "I was actually planning on challenging the main chick, but she's not here right now, so I guess I'll settle for you."

"I'm honored," Andrew said sarcastically, his smirk grew wider and more taunting. "Pinch me, Jade! I think I'm dreaming."

"Enough talk!" Rick snarled. "Let's get this started! 3… 2… 1… LET IT RIP!"

Andrew swiftly grabbed his launcher and blade. His launcher was light gray, crimson red, and midnight blue. His blade was light gray, with white stickers and a crimson red bit-chip. He wore the same taunting smirk as his blade shot out onto the nearly empty street. People on the street cleared out, and kids of all ages crowded around. Jade tried to scatter the crowd, but it did no good.

Tyson gasped. Andrew's speed was way off the charts! If only Kenny was here, he'd flip! Rei was to busy trying to figure out his personality to admire the speed of the crimson blade. Rei was deep in thought. _He's teasing his opponent. Maybe he wants to mess with their head? I guess I have to wait until the battle is over to be sure._

"Rock Bison! Let's show him who the real American team is!" Rich shouted. Jade shook her head in disbelief. _Both of us are pathetic for fighting over something like that. Can't we both be American teams? And can't both of us represent America?_

"Too bad I already know it's us!" Andrew said sneering. His taunting was pissing the PBB All Star. Rick fumed and his yellow blade shot at Andrew's crimson one, which was spinning in the center of the road. The red blade shot up into the air right before the yellow one reached it. Then, it came back down, landing right on top of Rock Bison. Sonix spun rapidly on the top of Rock Bison for a couple of seconds, taunting Rick, before jumping off and resuming it's original position.

"Quit with the stalling!" Rick shouted. The blond was really pissing him off now! Andrew laughed impishly and shrugged. _It's your funeral._ His eyes, now matched his sister's, and were glinting with mischief.

"If you insist!" Andrew replied. Rick scowled, with Michael right behind him urging him to call out his bit beast.

"ROCK BISON!" Rick yelled out. A huge bison came out of the large yellow blade. Jade was slightly impressed at the beautiful animal, but Andrew wasn't moved at all. He still wore the boyish, teasing smirk. Max could feel the intensity of the battle rising higher and higher.

"SONIX! SHOW YOURSELF!" Andrew shouted with a devilish chuckle. A large golden yellow cheetah shot out. The brilliant and stunningly magnificent animal roared, the Chinese character for fire was on his back in a vibrant crimson color, matching the blade. The pitch black spots and crystal sky blue eyes contrasted perfectly, and his paws had wisps of dark red fur that looked like his paws were on fire. Hilary held onto Tyson's hand tightly while admire the bold bit beast.

"Wow." Michael said gaping at the giant cat. Rick was stunned, but quickly shook it off and glared at Andrew fiercely. A larger crowd formed and made a wide circle around the impromptu blading match. Besides, who wouldn't want to see Rick from the famous PBB All Star? Andrew may have been the US champion, but that doesn't mean that he was well known in Japan. He was fairly well known in America, Canada, and South America. The crowd of people gaped at the golden cheetah and started whispering amongst one another. It quickly grew silent when Rick laughed out loud.

"That miniature kitty doesn't stand a chance!" Rick snorted. "I can see why you're captain beat you for the title!"

"You shouldn't underestimate me…" Andrew warned with a slight sneer in his tone. Rick was about to reply when he heard a loud whirling sound. He looked at the ground and saw the crimson blade spin so quickly, it looked like a red and gray blur. Rei gasped. Amazing!

"ROCK BISON! ATTACK! DROP ROCK!"

"Sonix. Agility Dash!"

The yellow blade charged for the attack. But the crimson blade dodged it so fast, it seemed to disappear. The crimson blade reappeared right behind the other blade. The speedy cheetah dashed back and forth dodging each attack. Rick grew frustrated, but was persistent and kept attacking. Andrew smirked. _Everything is going according to plan…_

"Rock Bison! Chase after him!" Andrew's smirk grew wider than ever. It was almost like he was hiding something…

"Sonix! Vanishing Destroyer. Phase 1." Andrew commanded. A dark red aura surrounded the dirty blond haired boy and his smirk had completely vanished. "I'm tired of dodging these pathetic attacks. End this match. Now."

The golden cheetah roared, and seemed to hold a taunting glint in her eyes, matching her blader. The crimson blade picked up it's speed even faster, it was so fast, that the only thing visible was the bit beast in the air. The blade had vanished completely. Sonix jumped back and forth tauntingly.

"Idiot! The bit beast and the blade are connected!" Rick snorted. "So where ever your beast is, your blade is right under it!"

"Oh really?" Andrew smirked. "Don't be so sure… Sonix! Vanishing Destroyer Phase 2!"

The golden cheetah jumped up over the bison and disappeared. Rick's eyes widened. _What! That's impossible! What the fuck!_

"Phase 3! End this match, Sonix!" Andrew said loudly, the taunting smirk appeared on his handsome face once again. Rick looked around, trying to find the invisible bit beast. Sonix reappeared and Rick reacted sharply, the yellow blade shot towards area where Andrew's blade was supposedly located. But, it wasn't. The yellow blade went through the place where Andrew's blade should have been.

"Huh?" Rick muttered.

Suddenly, Rick's blade was hit with an _incredible_ force from the opposite side of the cheetah. The yellow blade was tossed up and fell down with a loud crash. Rick felt like sinking into the ground. _Impossible…_ The battered up yellow blade was motionless on the road. The crown was silent, all eyes watching the winner of the match. Andrew smirked, and held out his hand. The crimson blade finally revealed with Sonix right above it. Sonix returned to the blade, and the blade shot into Andrew's outstretched hand.

Hilary gasped. _How is that possible? When he attacked, the bit beast and was on the opposite side of where the attack came from, but when the invisible blade was finally revealed… Sonix was right above it… on the same side… It's almost like a magic trick!_

Tyson blushed furiously, but didn't let go of Hilary's hand. His heart was pounding and he tried to force down his blush. At least Max wasn't hear to tease him.

"You know… I didn't mind the both of us representing America, but since you put up the offer, you have to deal with the results," Andrew said sharply. He used the same tone his sister did, and his smirk was replaced with a serious expression.

Rick didn't reply. His energy was almost completely drained. Andrew stuck his hand out. Rick looked up and took the blonde's hand, slightly confused at his kindness.

"That was a good match." Rick said. "I'm sorry for being such an ass before…You know… you're alright, Blondie."

Andrew snorted, but grinned and nodded in response. The two PBB All Starz left with a friendly goodbye, and the five teens set out to the DestinyBlader's hotel. Rei smiled. He figured out another member of the new team. _Andrew's special attack is speed, his taunts his opponents to distract them, forcing them to loose their concentration on the match._ Rei figured out most of it, but there were still some things that confused him. _How was he able to pull off that attack? And how did he get his blade to be so fast? _

Andrew looked over at Rei and smirked to himself. If only his sister saw that match… he finally perfected the vanishing act. This was the first time he had ever used that move! It was perfect! Krys would have been proud. _Rei's trying so hard to put things together… too bad it's not as easy as it seems…_

"So… who's up for some lunch?" The whole group groaned.

"TYSON!"

* * *

The next chapter will be Max and Stephanie, more Krystal and Kai, and more of Krystal and Andrew's past. I hope you like Andrew's battle, I tried not to make Rick too mean because he's a good guy. I hoped you liked Steph's transformation too. It will happen again in later chapters. I Added Marissa, but she'll come back later, so that the story isn't to confusing and full of new characters. If you have a suggestion for what I should do for the next chapter (9), please tell me. I also need help on who Krys should battle. Kai? Or someone else? Thanks to all the people who added their suggestions! It really helped me a lot! I'll try to put in Andrew, Kai, and Krystal in battle very soon. Rei, Tyson, and Max will also blade soon too!

If you have any suggestions or questions/comments please tell me. You can email me too, if you want. Suggestions are very helpful and I usually use the feedback I get. I'll try to update as soon as I can. If you have advice for this story or things you might want me to write about, please tell me. It will help me a lot. Thanks!


	9. Confessions And Trust

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Bladebreakers (including Hilary, Tala, and Mr. Dickenson); I do own the DestinyBladers and the other teams and their bladers: Dark Raiders, Silver Arrows, Rapid Champs, Alley Catz, Sacred Crests, and the Eastside Girls. I also own their school, Laulea High School. And I also own Marissa Hirata.

**Note:** Sorry for taking so long to update… I'm also sorry for not adding more teams for those who wanted. Like the Blade Sharks (they're so cool though) and the Saint Shields (I love Ozuma… he's cute). It's really difficult to add in more and more characters, including my own because I might not even use them later. For example: Mia, the girl from the Alley Catz, probably won't appear later on, or she might "appear" but not be doing/ saying anything.

This chapter is kind of crappy. I had basketball and soccer to attend, which cut my writing time. By the time I got to the computer, I was almost brain dead from being too exhausted. I promise the next chapter will have a lot more romance and another match.

Oh! And I've also decided to add a preview in this chapter at the end! Tell me if this was a good idea or not because I'm not sure if I'm going to do this for the later chapters. I'm sorry for taking so long to update every time, so I thought that a preview would be a good way to show that I'm sorry. Then again, a lot of people like the suspense and surprise. So give me some feedback on this.

**Reviewers:**

_Wind Archer- _I'm sorry if I didn't put a lot of Tala and Madi… That will come up in the next chapter… I promise!

_xInfernal- _Thank you. He's not in this chapter, but he'll be back in the next one.

_Moon Phases- _That's what I'm planning on doing, thanks for reminding me though… I'm really forgetful at times!

_jade destiny- _I hope you liked the small part with Kai and Krystal in this chapter, I'll put a lot more in the next chapter. I'm so flattered! I'm glad you like everything! I'm trying to update, but I have a busy schedule. I'm still debating on who Krystal should battle. I really couldn't get her battle in this chapter, but she'll battle in the next one for sure.

_Tikytikytavvi101- _Yes! More Tala and Kai! The love triangle will come in soon! A lot more will appear in the next chapter! And more Tala!

_RedFoxDemon- _Thank you!

_Shadow InuGirl- _Thanks! I'm working on updating my new story, _Crossing the Line_, that's why both are taking a while to update.

_Armith-Greenleaf- _Haha! That's what I thought too! Johnny and Tala… hmm… now I need to figure out who wins the girl in the end, or who Madison should choose. I'll be sure to add more Kai and Krystal moments too.

_xoOBlackDragonOox- _Thanks! Here's the new chapter!

_star-kari-star- _Hm… I'm still debating on that issue. Who is going to be stronger? I don't think battling for team captain is a wise idea…who knows? Maybe they might!

_Blackdranzergurl- _Sorry I couldn't add the Saint Shields! I kind of wish I could have, but I really can't keep adding more and more people/teams. Everything in the story goes smoothly, I'll try to make Ozuma or Miriam appear later on. Thanks for the suggestion though! It made me happy.

_iloveanime123- _Thanks! I'm updating as fast I can! My new fic might not be updated until next weekend though.

_luvkai- _Thanks! I'll see to it that I add in more Kai/Krystal moments.

_AxelWildfire000- _True. Andrew and Krystal are almost evenly matched, but she's still better than him. So that leaves Kai or possibly Tyson. But I think Kai will be a really good challenge.

_eMiLy06- _Ah! What a good idea! Kai is cocky sometimes, eh? I love Kai too, but he can't always be the winner. Then again, it would seem so typical for me to make my own character the winner too. And it's pretty typical to expect a tie… It's hard for me to decide because I like being unique, or as unique as I possibly can, so I don't want to make my fic too _typical_. Thanks, I'll keep your persuasive review in mind!

_darklove- _Hehe! I love Andy too! Drew, Drew, Drew! Too bad Andrew and Madison aren't together in this chapter… So don't expect any "Stop calling me Drew" remarks. But the next chapter will have for sure! I love writing Andrew and Madison arguments!

_ariotlatio- _Thanks so much!

_Daydreamer- _I'm glad my story is grool! Hehe! Krystal's battle is coming up in chapter 10! But you will see a flashback of one of her battles in this chapter.

_black dranzer- Sorry_ I couldn't add the Blade Sharks! And thanks for reviewing twice! It inspired me to write more! I swear I was really going to add the Blade Sharks, but my friend told me she was already slightly confused with all the characters I added in already. I'm SOOOOO sorry! Forgive me! I guess this makes me demonic too, eh? Oh well… I like being demonic, but I really wish I could have added in the Blade Sharks! I'm sooo sorry!

_YamiClara- _Thank you! I hope this chapter is satisfactory!

_ezza- _The Alley Catz will come back in a couple of chapters, and then it will be revealed. Tyson will be in it too! To be Hilary's hero! And Stephanie will be there too, since they are her former teammates.

_Ash- _Thanks!

**It Might Be You**

**Previously:**

"You know… I didn't mind the both of us representing America, but since you put up the offer, you have to deal with the results," Andrew said sharply. He used the same tone his sister did, and his smirk was replaced with a serious expression.

Rick didn't reply. His energy was almost completely drained. Andrew stuck his hand out. Rick looked up and took the blonde's hand, slightly confused at his kindness.

"That was a good match." Rick said. "I'm sorry for being such an ass before…You know… you're alright, Blondie."

Andrew snorted, but grinned and nodded in response. The two PBB All Starz left with a friendly goodbye, and the five teens set out to the DestinyBlader's hotel. Rei smiled. He figured out another member of the new team. _Andrew's special attack is speed, his taunts his opponents to distract them, forcing them to loose their concentration on the match._ Rei figured out most of it, but there were still some things that confused him. _How was he able to pull off that attack? And how did he get his blade to be so fast? _

Andrew looked over at Rei and smirked to himself. If only his sister saw that match… he finally perfected the vanishing act. This was the first time he had ever used that move! It was perfect! Krys would have been proud. _Rei's trying so hard to put things together… too bad it's not as easy as it seems…_

"So… who's up for some lunch?" The whole group groaned.

"TYSON!"

**Chapter 9**

Stephanie ran through the park laughing. Max chuckled happily as he followed her, walking in shade.

"So where are we going?" Stephanie asked. She smiled at Max. He _was_ cute on TV when she last saw him, but the cuteness was definitely replaced. _He's so… handsome._ His boyish grin flashed at her and she could feel her legs melt. His sparkling cerulean eyes were gentle and warm. Sigh. He's so hot. No wonder girls are so crazy over him.

"To the near by beyblade store, but we still have time to hang out… if you want to?" Max asked shyly. He had fallen for this girl… so quickly too. Her laughter, her smile… everything about her. They were so alike, yet so different. She was an offensively strong blader, while he was a defensively strong blader. Both loved sugar and candy. She was so pretty, kind, and had a good sense of humor. Not to mention a strong blader. Everything about her was amazing.

"Let's sit here!" Stephanie said grinning. "You know… you're one of the coolest people I've ever know! Oh, other than my own team. Andy's the most determined, Rachel is the most intelligent, Jade's the most carefree, Madi is the most mischievous, and Krys is the most mysterious. Actually Andy's one full of secrets too, but he's more open to us. And you're the most cheerful person I've met in my life!"

"What do you mean?" Max asked. _Surely there must have been other people, or at least someone on her team._

"My team can be so serious at times… I'm the most optimistic one!" Stephanie sighed, but wore a peaceful smile. "But then again, I'm used to my team… they're practically my sisters and brother! We're all so different, yet all the same."

"Yeah," Max grinned. "That pretty much summed up my team as well as yours. Kai is serious, but I know he has a soft spot for us deep down in his icy heart. Rei's wise and always gives the best advice. Tyson is outgoing and fun to be around and Hilary is like our cheerleader and always encourages us to do our best. And last but not least, Kenny, who always makes sure our blades are at their best condition and is always there as friend."

They sat on the park bench sipping on drinks that Max offered to buy. It's only been three days, but Max found it possible to fall in love in that amount of time. _But she might not like me in that way. I really can't hold it in much longer though! _

"Steph?"

She leaned against his shoulder and sighed happily. "Hm…?"

Max felt her body against his. His body grew hot and he felt even _more_ nervous… if that was even possible in his current state. Being a teenage male was definitely _not_ easy. He subconsciously wrapped his arms around her slender waist, pulling her closer.

"I-uh…" Max stuttered. He could feel his palms becoming sweaty and his mouth become dry. "Do you… want to… um… well, you see—"

Stephanie took in his scent and closed her eyes. _Hm… he smells really good._ He smelled sweet like candy, clean and refreshing. "Yes?"

"I really like you," Max managed to spit out. Ah. It felt better now that he had said it to her, but nervousness took over once more. _Now I just need to know what she thinks…_ "A lot."

Stephanie's eyes flew open. She gazed into his deep blue eyes and her heart raced. She liked him too. A lot… But what will Krystal say? Krystal didn't like relationships interfering with blading. _But, I know Krystal won't mind. Krystal's really kind and she'll probably accept it. Although, she'll probably make sure it doesn't affect my blading. I'm glad Krys is my captain… not like Kat, the former captain of the Alley Catz. She wouldn't have allowed it at all. _

Stephanie knew Krystal would be okay with it and besides, she really like Max. She would never refuse him.

She smiled and leaned up, gently pressing her lips against his. Max smiled against her soft lips and slowly deepened the kiss. His arms tightened around her, pressing their bodies as close as they could get. Stephanie ran one hand through his soft golden blond hair. He pulled away, but felt very tempted into kissing her again. Their faces were still close and he placed his forehead against hers with their noses barely touching each other. He could feel her hot breath against his cheek and stared into her stunning amethyst eyes.

"So does that mean you'll go out with me?"

Stephanie giggled and threw her arms around his neck happily. She kissed him lightly on the lips, and then buried her face in his chest. Max laughed, _I feel so luck today… _

"Let's go get those blade parts!" Stephanie said standing up. She stuck out her hand and Max took it. Her hand was soft and smooth against his own. She pulled him up and sent him a warm smile. "Then let's go see a movie!"

Max laughed again and brought his girlfriend into a hug. "Sure, if that's what you want to do!"

"Or maybe we can just hang out at the hotel! I think we should tell our team," Stephanie said in a thoughtful manner, tapping her finger against her chin.

Max smiled and nodded.

"That's a good idea… Although I'm not sure how Kai will take it, considering he's not too fond of these romance situations."

"Same with Krystal!" Stephanie laughed. "But it'll be okay… Krystal can do something about Kai later. She's more lenient about this issue. If I ask her nicely, she'll probably give in… Let's stop by the candy store too! Krys hid all the ones I brought earlier."

Max grinned. "Sounds good to me!"

The two teens hurried and finished their task, and then started to head back to the hotel where their team was currently at.

* * *

Tyson just couldn't get a certain brown haired, ruby eyed girl out of his mind… until he felt a sharp rap on the top of his head.

"Earth to Tyson…" Andrew's voice had a slight aggravation to it. "I never knew you were such a daydreamer…"

"Shaddap!" Tyson retorted rubbing his head. Andrew smirked, he had a good feeling he knew what was on Tyson's mind. _He's hopeless… He may be the world champion, but he still has a lot to learn…_ Andrew grinned inwardly.

"Whatcha thinkin' about? Hmm?" Andrew's smirk was taunting. Identical to the one he wore while battling Rick. Tyson scowled and flicked the blue eyed boy off. Andrew ignored the rude gesture and wore a smug smile on his face.

"Fuck off."

"Perhaps it was maybe… a girl? Brown haired? Crimson eyed?" Andrew prodded raising an eyebrow. The smirk on his face was extremely annoying and Tyson was just about ready to rip it off. "A beautiful and cheerful girl? Maybe a certain girl on our team…?"

"You're just cocky because you already have a girlfriend!"

Andrew's eyes widened slightly at the comment, before bursting out in laughter. "I guess you're right about that. Anyways… you shouldn't be so ashamed about liking Hilary! She probably likes you back, so there's nothing to worry about."

"Really?"

"Yeah… Although you should hurry up and tell her, in case another guy tries something on her," Andrew noted with an amused look painted across his face.

Tyson just nodded and the two boys waited in silence once more.

"Aww… who the hell are we waiting for?" Tyson grumbled after about five minutes of waiting in silence... Andrew nodded in agreement. _I'm sooo damn hungry. And I need to use the bathroom. This person better come soon…_

Tyson's stomach seemed to agree with Andrew's thoughts by the loud rumbling that came from him. Both boys looked at each other with a stunned look before laughing. Tyson grinned.

"I really hope the others are hungry when we get back because I'm going to drag them to an early dinner!"

Andrew laughed a little more before calming down. "I'm starving too…"

"I wonder who we're supposed to meet…" Tyson mused. He played with his blade launcher for a couple of minutes, and the stuck it back into its case.

"We're supposed to meet a shiny black car." Andrew recalled. At that very moment, a sleek black car drove up into the parking lot where the two boys were waiting at. Tyson grinned and pointed at it.

"There! That's the one!"

Andrew grinned at first, but quickly changed into wearing a scowl. "I know. I'm not blind."

Tyson ignored his comment and waved at the car. The sleek car pulled up in front of the two boys. A young man stepped out. He was about 5'11", almost 6' and had light blue hair tied up into a low pony tail. His reddish brown eyes were twinkling with a knowing look. Andrew went into his emotionless phase, which he normally did when meeting new people. Tyson grinned and ran up to the young man.

"Hiro!"

"It's good to see you again, Tyson!" The older boy laughed. Tyson laughed along with him, while Andrew stood in silence. His emotionless look was altered to a very subtly perplexed one. "And it's a pleasure to meet you too, Andrew Yoshimura."

The young man extended his hand out for a handshake, but Andrew hesitated for a moment. Tyson noticed this and grinned even wider.

"Andy, this is Hiro, my older brother," Tyson introduced. Andrew nodded quietly and shook the older boy's hand.

"Please to meet you," Andrew said politely. Krystal and him both were used to acting quiet and polite in front of new people or guests. It was because their father was a very rich and aristocratic man. "What's you're business here?'

"Yeah! What are you doing here, Hiro?"

Hiro's face wore an amused look. His brother and the other boy were so alike, yet so different… _It seems that Andrew is more withdrawn around unfamiliar faces, unlike Tyson who is more open and friendly. This might be good for their new team. I was worried that they might have been too much alike…_

"I'm going to be helping your teams train later on, but Mr. Dickenson wanted to talk to me about some other issues," Hiro stated. "Thanks for meeting me here… I think I know where Mr. Dickenson's office is at, so you two can go now. I'm sure your captains are expecting you."

* * *

"So that's it?" Krystal asked Rachel and Kenny. Kai was leaning against the wall with Krystal's small brown puppy playfully barking at him. Krystal was sitting on the bed with Kenny and Rachel next to her, and were discussing the teams in the upcoming doubles tournament.

Kai looked down at the small dog with a bored look. _What a relentless dog. I'm not even responding to his attempts so play, but he's still barking and pawing at my shoes…_ Kai shifted slightly. He pushed the little dog's butt with the tip of his shoes, in a playful manner. Just to reward Cocoa for his persistence.

Just then, the door burst open, revealing five teens. All five were out of breath.

"Ha! I win!" Madison declared grinning. Jade laughed and shook her head. She held Rei's hand and appeared to be pulling him with her. Rei's face had a slight tinge of pink either from Jade's touch or from running. Hilary and Tala were both pushing each other, trying to enter the room first.

Krystal, Kenny, and Rachel stared at the five with a surprised look painted on all three of their faces.

"No way! _I_ win!"

"You're both wrong!" Tala smirked. "I won because I touched the door first!"

Krystal cleared her throat and all five teens looked up in silence. Madison rolled her eyes. _She's always in charge and serious. Or at least she's pretty darn serious about this tournament._ Krystal caught Madison's look and glared icily at her best friend.

_Don't roll your eyes at me. _Krystal turned towards Jade, who usually wasn't this open around people other than the DestinyBladers. Jade grinned and let go of Rei's hand.

"Oh come on, Krys." Jade smiled. "Give a little! Or what my grandfather used to tell me, Momentai! Take it easy!"

"I'll take it easy after everything is sorted out." Krystal said with a small snort. _Momentai. She's one to talk! She's usually pretty serious when it comes to blading._ Krystal sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose to ward off the growing headache. It didn't work. _I need some aspirin._

"Hey Krys! Guess what?"

Krystal raised an eyebrow in acknowledgment. She disliked having to guess in order to receive information she wasn't at all interested in. And Madison knew that.

Madison smirked impishly. "Tala and I met Johnny McGregor of the Majestics…"

"That's nice." Krystal replied in a bored tone. Tala flinched inwardly at the reminder of meeting the Scottish boy.

"If anyone should battle him in the tournament, it should be either Andy or Steph." Madison stated. Krystal nodded knowing that Madison was an expert at determining emotional weaknesses. "Johnny is a gentleman, but he's also very hot tempered and impatient. Stephanie's formal attitude will be able to counter his rash one, but I think it will work out better to have Andrew mess with his head. Andy's taunting will surely wreck McGregor's concentration."

"Good." Krystal smirked. Tala held back a relieved sigh. _But why do I care? This is stupid…_

"Krys." Rei said with a serious tone. His playful grin disappeared completely. "The reason why we're late is because we came across Rich and Michael from the PBB All Starz. They wanted to challenge you."

"And so Andrew took my place…" Krystal finished. Hilary's eye widened and Rei was also slightly stunned. Madison and Jade weren't surprised at all. Their captain was quick. Kai probably was too, but wasn't one to share his emotions with to anyone… not even to his own teammates.

"Yeah. How'd you know?" Rei asked, recovering from his slight shock.

"I would do the same if someone was challenging him."

"Ah." Rei nodded. "He was incredibly fast… His speed was way off the charts."

Krystal nodded. _Andy's speed never ceases to amaze people. I don't know how he does it, but only he knows how to train his speed. _Madison smirked. She had always been envious on how quick and agile Andrew was.

"Did he use it?"

"Use what?"

"The Vanishing Destroyer or the Vanishing Act," Krystal replied calmly. Her stormy blue eyes held a small sparkle. "Well? He did, didn't he… that used to be his ultimate attack. But, I'm sure he has a much stronger one up his sleeve."

"Yes… he did…" Rei answered. He studied the captain, who seemed quite pleased at the news.

"He perfected it," Jade said cutting in. "It was truly perfect, Krys. You should go against him and see if you can hold him off… Even _you_ would have a difficult time withstanding the immense power! Although, I noticed he went very easy on Rick today, but I'm sure he will use his full power on either one of us. I also understand that he's currently trying to perfect his new final attack. The one that he would share with us… he must be saving it for you. Will you be challenging him sometime soon?"

Krystal smiled lightly. Kai studied her gentle and sincere smile. Her beautiful stormy blue-gray eyes sparkled softly, full of excitement but, only for a short second before becoming serious once more.

Madison wanted to scowl in frustration. She was always missing the good battles! First was the one with Jade and Rain, then Andy and Rick! _Grrr…_ But at least she met a cute guy today… _Hm… Johnny McGregor. He's cute. Ah, but Tala's hot too. Tala's been so nice to me._ _Both boys are very charming, although Johnny's a little less than Tala. Johnny can be rude, but he's pretty nice too._

"I might… Hm… That sounds good, but he still needs a lot to work on." Krystal said firmly. "Like schoolwork. I hope all of you are doing your homework, because we only have a week left before we go home."

"Shit." Madison scowled. She had forgotten about homework. Jade gave a lazy smile.

"No worries! We still have a whole week!"

Krystal's eyes narrowed at the light brown haired girl. Jade was a serious blader, but she was easy going when it came to school matters. And the worst part was that she rarely paid attention in class, but she still managed to do well. Krystal and Madison assumed that Jade only studied when others weren't around.

Krystal heard a small barking at her feet. She smiled and picked up Cocoa, who had ditched Kai because the icy Russian refused to move. The puppy licked her face and snuggled against her. _My poor puppy… _She shot a look at Kai who, in return, sent her a glare.

"So you were the one who taught Andrew that powerful attack?" Rei asked the pretty brunette. Krystal looked away from Kai and smiled slightly. _I may be a good captain, or at least as best as I can, but I'm not _that_ good. _

"No… That was something he taught himself. I never teach my team new moves to use… I give them techniques to use for their moves but, as you noticed, our blading styles are all so different. Even has their own moves up their sleeves," Krystal could almost remember the day she first saw Andrew's move. She let Cocoa out of her arms, who scampered towards Rachel and Kenny.

"The Vanishing Act… It was almost perfect when he used it against me at the tournament. If he _had_ perfected it, he would have beaten me in the U.S. championships. I almost had to call out my bit beast…"

* * *

**Flashback**

"Sonix! Vanishing Destroyer! Phase 1." Andrew smirked. Krystal's face remained emotionless, but deep down, she knew this was it. Something big was happening. She studied the blading dish. _What! His speed is incredible! Amazing… He's going too fast for me to see him._

Krystal tried to think about her current position. _The only choices I have… is to call out Zephyr, or take the attack and hope that I can withstand it._ She really didn't want to call out Zephyr. But if she had to… she would. _What am I going to do! I think I'm going to call out Zephyr._

'_Krystal… Do not release me. It will not be necessary…'_

Krystal was slightly unsure at first, but nodded inwardly, taking heed to Zephyr's calm voice in her head. She trusted Zephyr… he was practically part of her soul. She looked over at Andrew, who also seemed to be contemplating on the match. His blue-gray eyes were almost identical to her own stormy, but emotionless ones.

She noticed his taunting smirk and knew he was trying to get to her emotions. But it won't work with her. _I know you too well._ Vanishing Destroyer… That's a final move. _It's supposed to take me down in one hit. No mercy. This attack might just end this battle… unless I can find a weak point or unless I get lucky._ Half brother… But, you don't even remember who I am. The only person I am is the girl from the abbey. The quiet girl…

The two blades crashed into each other fiercely and went at each other full on. No mercy. Both bladers were equally numb in exhaustion. Andrew knew he had to finish this off now or he wouldn't be able to last. His strength was quickly diminishing. Krystal was tired, but she wasn't about to fall anytime soon. _I can last longer… and he knows it._

"Phase 2."

Krystal's heart raced faster. The golden cheetah had disappeared. Andrew's taunting look was replaced with a cold and serious one. He looked at his opponent in silence. His usual taunting strategy had failed this time. He knew it wouldn't have any effect on her.

In the background, very faintly, they could hear the announcer or referee of the tournament. He was yelling to the hundreds of people in the crowds from the nearly wreaked blade dish. But neither bladers could hear the words, both teens were caught up in the battle and refused to lose their concentration.

The blades went at each other, hitting with full force again and again. A blur of midnight blue flew around the large blading dish. The crowd was practically at the edge of their seats. Krystal scanned the empty dish, but could hear the noise coming from the invisible blade. She saw a very faint blur of crimson dashing around. But she just couldn't keep up with his speed.

"Zephyr! Attack."

The midnight blue blur spun around the blade and went for the rare signs of the other blade. But every time a hint of red was spotted, it would disappear as quickly as it came. The whole tournament came down to this.

The two half siblings had been waiting for this moment. For a long time.

Andrew tried to focus. But, this girl in front of him… He remembered her from the abbey… Why was she here? He thought she didn't want to leave the abbey. That's why she didn't help him escape in the first place… But there was something about her that made him nostalgic.

But he wouldn't let her win, he was the Champion. And he needed to win. His goal was to win and maybe find his sister this time. _She'll notice me, even though I don't even know what she looks like… I heard she's living in the States, like me, but I just gotta find a way to use this title to find her. Being in the media will help me a little, but what if she's in the hospital or something? How will I find her!_

He needed to find her. And he was going to find her, then protect her and care for her. Whether he was older or younger than her. He needed to find her. She was his only link to his past, and she was his only family.

"Finish this now! Phase 3!"

Krystal braced herself. The invisible blade shot out and hit her blade full on. She felt the force and power of the blade, but she hung on. Luckily, she noticed that he didn't use the full potential of the attack. It didn't have enough force to knock her out of the ring. _He didn't 'master' his final attack! If he had, his force would have been much greater… I won't lose to you. I came this far to battle you, Andrew Yoshimura. I didn't come for the title as Champion, and I came to make you remember me and your grandfather, who is still living. And I'm not leaving until you do._

She didn't join the Silver Arrows for nothing. She knew that the Silver Arrows and the Rapid Champs were going to make it to the final round. At first she thought that girl, Madison, and her team would advance, but it seemed that Madison was the only blader worthy of being at the tournament. Her other teammates were defeated, therefore their team was eliminated. Krystal knew that The Rapid Champs would excel because of their speed, but Andrew's speed surpassed all the others by a lot.

Krystal almost smirked. Her team was fairly strong. She and Troy were the strongest bladers, and were also the ones who helped their team advance this far into the tournament. She wasn't going to back down now. She was almost at her goal… Even though both of them suffered from the crimson blade's attack, she had the advantage in strength. She didn't even need to summon out her blade, let alone use a powerful attack. Any smaller attack would end this battle.

"Zephyr. Frozen Light."

An icy cold wind blew into the stadium. Andrew cried out softly at the wind biting against his skin. A silver beam hit his blade and started to freeze it.

"Sonix."

The crimson blade flew up, almost fully frozen. Suddenly ice flew apart as his blade spun the fastest he could get it to in his condition. Andrew covered his face with one arm and grimaced as small shards of ice cut his arm. Krystal could feel the shards of ice cutting her arms and even her cheek, but remained unmoved by the pain. She frowned, he had more strength left than she assumed. She would have to use a stronger attack on him.

Andrew frowned in disappointment. _This is it. I'm sure I've lost… after I've came so far…_ The brunette didn't even bring out her bit beast… And here she was beating him down.

"Zephyr! Icy Tornado."

Andrew watched as a small, but fairly strong tornado surrounded her blade at the last second. A split second after he hit her. He watched as his crimson blade was sucked into the tornado. _The tornado is getting larger… she must be building up the last ounces of her energy…_

Andrew struggled with his strength to keep his blade in control.

His blade shot out of the now massive cyclone. Andrew dropped down on his knees, but force himself back up. He picked up his fallen blade, noticing all the scratches and deep cuts. He stared at the silent brunette as her blade flew back into her outstretched hand. Then it hit him.

Her gracefulness, strength… her stormy blue-gray eyes… her chocolate brown hair with soft golden streaks… He remembered her. Just like that. After all the years of blurry memories…

"Riss? Is that you?"

Andrew's eyes were the same sparkling crystal blue-gray color as they were before the match started. His expression was hesitant, as if he couldn't believe it was true. It was like all of his foggy past was solved by losing his title as U.S. Champion. But it was worth it. He didn't have to win because his loss still completed what he came here for.

He finally found her.

Her once emotionless face broke. Krystal wanted to cry out in joy. Finally. After almost five whole years of chasing after him and training hard to beat him, she did it. The thirteen year old girl felt like dropping to her knees in relief.

She almost thought… for a split second… that he wouldn't remember. Even if she beat him.

But he did… and that was all that mattered to her. Her mission was complete. She gave a very small smile, despite her weary state, and nodded.

"Good match… Onii-san."

**End of Flashback**

* * *

"Wow…" Rei said smiling. Hilary nodded in agreement. This was the most open the U.S. captain has been so far.

Talking about the reason why she challenged Andrew must be a sign of trust. Rei smiled and gave Krystal a friendly hug of reassurance. Kai noticed that a hint of sadness was faint in her soft eyes. It wasn't like her to be down… he didn't like it.

He pushed himself off the wall abruptly and opened the door. He could feel all eyes on him.

_What am I doing? _Kai didn't have time to think it out. He kept on his usual emotionless look and tried to clear his mind of any reason or second thoughts. He opened his mouth to back up his action. And for once, he spoke on impulse. He said the first thing that came to his mind.

"Ice Cream."

"What?" Tala said in a surprised tone. Kai ignored his half remark- half question. Krystal looked up him, the sadness slowly starting to fade away. Kai could feel the same warm feeling, deep in his body. He shook it off and stared directly into her soft stormy blue-gray eyes. He spoke again. Directly at the brunette.

"I want ice cream."

That's all he said before walking out of the door. Krystal pulled away from Rei and looked at Madison.

"I'll be right back." Madison nodded, noticing her cold and icy look. Yikes. Kai must have said something to piss her off… _Man… Kai sure knows how to make her upset… If he keeps that up, she'll never fall for him! _Madison shook her head inwardly in disappointment as the door snapped shut.

Krystal didn't bother to pick up her jacket and hurried out the door. _Is he serious about wanting ice cream? Hey… wait a minute… I can't believe I'm just noticing this, but… was it me, or was he glaring at the counter guy in the ice cream shop?_ She shook her head at the ridiculous thought.

She ran down the hallway to the elevator, her icy look was replaced with a soft expression. She looked at the elevator… it was open. A lone figure stood in the elevator, a hand blocking the door to force it open. His sharp crimson eyes stared at her. Waiting. A small smirk was visible on his handsome face.

She hurried herself into the surprisingly empty, small elevator. He moved his hand and let the door of the elevator slowly close shut. He really didn't understand what he was doing, but he really didn't give a damn at the moment. As she entered the elevator, he said something to her that brought a faint smile on her face.

"I want vanilla. And this time… I'm paying."

* * *

**Preview of Chapter 10:**

"Kai…"

Madison stopped. _What the hell? _She could have sworn she heard a moan from the guest bedroom. Tala, who was walking behind her, bumped into her back. He raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong?" Tala asked, but got shushed by Madison, who pressed her ear against the door. Tala shot her a look, but copied her actions and pressed his ear to hear what was happening in the room.

"It hurts," the female's voice said with a slight whimper. The girl seemed to be breathing heavily, which made Tala and Madison look at each other. Tala frowned. _What the hell!_ Rei, Jade, and Tyson passed by and stopped at the two eavesdropping teens.

"What are you two doing?" Rei asked with a suspicious tone. Tala ignored Rei, but Madison glanced up and smiled sheepishly.

"Something's going on…" Madison whispered. "So we want to make sure it's… G rated."

"Huh?" Tyson stared at Madison, his ear already glued to the door. Jade and Rei gave in and found a spot to listen. Another moan was heard. Kai voice followed, but they teens outside couldn't hear what he was saying. A deep groan was heard, this time from Kai, and a rustle of bed sheets.

"Harder!" The girl moaned. "Kai! Faster!" They heard Kai growl and more sounds of movement.

"Your nails are digging into me." Kai muttered loudly. The girl moaned even louder. "Shut up or someone will hear us."

Tyson made a disgusted face.

"I hope Kai's not going to… _ruin_ my guest bedroom," Tyson exclaimed. "I just changed the sheets!"

He was soon shushed by the four other bladers. The girl moaned louder, followed by a grunt from Kai. More movement was heard, confirming that the two people were on the bed. Jade didn't seem very pleased with what came from the room. Madison, on the other hand, was smirking at the noises.

Tala raised an eyebrow. _This is… interesting… It's also very disturbing as well. Why would Kai be doing this? This isn't like Kai at all. I wonder who the girl is inside. It's difficult to tell because the sound is muffled slightly…_

"Admit it. I'm good." Kai's voice had a hint of pride. A thump was heard followed by more panting. A groan was heard from Kai, which was followed by another soft moan.

"Fine. I guess you were pretty good." The girl admitted quietly. "Rough, but it wasn't too painful at least."

Madison gasped slightly and looked up at Jade.

"I think it's Krys."

* * *

So Max and Stephanie are officially a couple, more of Krystal and Andrew's past is revealed, and Tyson and Andrew have a small talk about girls… sort of. Kai's unsure about his emotions, friendships are becoming stronger, and trust is beginning to show.

The next chapter will have Tala and Johnny competing for a certain violet haired girl. Who will end up with Madison's heart? Will it be Johnny? Or Tala? I'm kind of hoping for Tala myself, but I really like Johnny too… so I'm still debating.

There will also be more Krystal and Kai, Jade and Rei, and Hilary and Tyson.

Another view from the past is coming up, but this time, it's about Madison's lonely life. And I'm planning to have a whole chapter filled on Andrew's and Krystal's past soon, to reveal more about their family's secrets. I'd like to know if this is a good idea, if I should wait a couple more chapters before writing about their past or if I should write about it soon.

If you have any suggestions or questions/comments please tell me. You can email me too, if you want. Suggestions are very helpful and I usually use the feedback I get. I'll try to update as soon as I can. If you have advice for this story or things you might want me to write about, please tell me. It will help me a lot. Thanks!


	10. The Incomplete Challenge

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Bladebreakers (including Hilary, Tala, and Mr. Dickenson); I do own the DestinyBladers and the other teams and their bladers: Dark Raiders, Silver Arrows, Rapid Champs, Alley Catz, Sacred Crests, and the Eastside Girls. I also own their school, Laulea High School. And I also own Marissa Hirata.

**Note:** That preview really shocked everyone! Hehe! As most already guessed, they aren't doing… it. Just to clear things up a little. But what they really _are_ doing is up to you to find out…

And about the previews for the next chapter, I've decided against it. Sorry for those who like the idea.

**Important Note:** I apologize for taking so long to post up this chapter. I had so much homework… and finals are coming up next week, so I'm very stressed out and I have been trying to get a little bit of writing each day. I hope this chapter isn't too bad because I was in a rush to post it up. I tried my best and I'm _sooooooo_ sorry for all of you who like this story and have been waiting for the next chapter.

Because it takes longer to post when I write long chapters, I'm cutting down my chapter length by about one page in order to update quicker. Thank you for being so patient.

To _Daydreamer_: I am sooo sorry! Please don't hate me! I'm a high school student and exams are not something I take lightly. I have been studying for weeks and I attend a private school (although that doesn't really matter), so I try to make use of my parent's money. Please forgive me! If you have any personal requests for the next chapter, or for the story in anyway, I would be more than glad to listen to your comments (since you're the reviewer that pushed me to update… but I say that in a good way because I honestly feel very loved that you are waiting for the next chapter).

This goes for everyone else (I'm just sending a personal note out Daydreamer because of the honesty and bluntness. And I thank Daydreamer for that because it pushed me to do better).

**Reviewers:** There were SO many! Thank you! I **_dedicate_** this chapter to EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THOSE WHO REVIEWED! Yay! I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you. I'm need some ideas, so if you have any fun ideas please send them to me (by email or by review… doesn't matter). But that doesn't mean I'm out of ideas because what kind of author would I be if I ran out of ideas for my own story? Hehe… Thank you!

**It Might Be You**

**Previously:**

"I want ice cream."

That's all he said before walking out of the door. Krystal pulled away from Rei and looked at Madison.

"I'll be right back." Madison nodded, noticing her cold and icy look. Yikes. Kai must have said something to piss her off… _Man… Kai sure knows how to make her upset… If he keeps that up, she'll never fall for him! _Madison shook her head inwardly in disappointment as the door snapped shut.

Krystal didn't bother to pick up her jacket and hurried out the door. _Is he serious about wanting ice cream? Hey… wait a minute… I can't believe I'm just noticing this, but… was it me, or was he glaring at the counter guy in the ice cream shop?_ She shook her head at the ridiculous thought.

She ran down the hallway to the elevator, her icy look was replaced with a soft expression. She looked at the elevator… it was open. A lone figure stood in the elevator, a hand blocking the door to force it open. His sharp crimson eyes stared at her. Waiting. A small smirk was visible on his handsome face.

She hurried herself into the surprisingly empty, small elevator. He moved his hand and let the door of the elevator slowly close shut. He really didn't understand what he was doing, but he really didn't give a damn at the moment. As she entered the elevator, he said something to her that brought a faint smile on her face.

"I want vanilla. And this time… I'm paying."

**Chapter 10**

"I can't believe it's already Friday!" Rachel exclaimed. The team was currently sitting at Tyson's house, trying to have a relaxing, practice-free afternoon. Rachel, Andrew, Steph, Max, Hilary, and Kenny were sitting in the living room playing poker and having snacks.

"Yeah…" Andrew grinned. "And we our concert is canceled too! This means we don't have to practice for it anymore!"

"That's kind of a bummer," Max sighed. Stephanie was currently sitting on his lap, leaning her head against his chest. Hilary smiled happily at the cute couple. She was so glad that they got together! What was even _more_ exciting was that there seemed to be light sparks flying between Rachel and Kenny! "I was hoping to watch you guys play… not that I never saw you on TV, I just figured it might have been a lot more fun if I saw it live."

"Maybe you'll get to see us play when you come to Hawaii!" Stephanie exclaimed brightly. Rachel laughed and nodded, before turning around to talk to Kenny.

"Mind telling us a little more about your band? Or maybe more about your teams in America? I've only heard what I could from my mom, but that wasn't much." Max said slightly muffled, due to the fact that his face was buried in her hair. The two had been a couple for almost a week already and only one person had a problem with it. Kai. It wasn't as if he didn't support their relationship, but the displays of affection annoyed the hell out of him.

"Well, I can tell you what to look out for in the upcoming tournament…" Rachel said thoughtfully. Stephanie snorted and rolled her eyes.

"You're just going to tell them what Jade and Madi told you last night, so don't go makin' yourself seem smart."

"Go fuck a tree." Rachel retorted. Stephanie glared at Rachel and was slightly disappointed that Jade wasn't there to intervene. Or Krystal. Stephanie frowned, why was she stuck with Rachel and Andrew? Why not Jade? Oh well. At least she had Max!

Hilary smiled. Small arguments like that reminded her of a certain navy-haired boy… She felt a deep blush rise up to her cheeks. _I guess I'm not in denial anymore… but he doesn't seem very interested in girls… and to him, I'm only a friend. _She looked down at the floor sadly and played with the carpet.

"Just tell them already." Andrew snapped. The two girls shot him a dirty look, before Rachel spoke up once more.

"Andrew. You're an ass." Rachel said sharply. Andrew rolled his crystal blue-gray eyes and shot Rachel a look that clearly said, "Tell me something I don't know."

"Anyways, before I was rudely interrupted, I was saying that our—err—half of the team were discussing the recent changes in the American teams. First of all, all of the teams are pretty strong, so we can underestimate them. Jade and Rei have already started planning our double blading partners," Rachel took a pause and racked her brain for the rest of the information. "So far it's only Stephanie and Tyson, or Tyson and Madison. Oh! And also, the Silver Arrows will be teaming up with the Dark Raiders, and they will be tough to beat… Also, the Demolition Boys and Majestics will be a challenge for us too. But other than that, we stand a pretty good chance against the other teams!"

"Huzzah." Andrew muttered. Stephanie felt a smile creep up her face. Andrew and Krystal were so much alike, and most of the times they don't even realize it. _It's usually when they aren't with each other… _

Rachel ignored Andrew's comment and smiled when Kenny and Hilary started asking her a couple of small questions. Andrew stood up to stretch and looked around the room. He paused. Then his head searched in a slightly frantic motion, scanning the entire ground. He quickly turned to his friends.

"Where are the others? Where's Krys?"

Andrew's eyes held a slightly wild, but utterly stern look. He scanned the room once more before sending a demanding look to his teammates. Ah. The overly protective older brother mode was kicking into gear. Kenny looked up from his conversation and chuckled lightly.

"Jade, Madison, Tyson, Tala, and Rei are outside chatting about stuff, and Krystal is running an errand with Kai. Mr. Dickenson requested that the two captains go to the Beyblading Association Office and fill out the rest of the forms in order to confirm that we will be participating in the Double Blading Tournament."

Andrew nodded, but scowled lightly. Kai. With his sister. Alone. Kai better be keeping a good eye on her. _Because if anything happens to her, I'll kill him. _He resumed his card game, only to notice that Hilary was reading a book, Kenny and Rachel were comparing schools, and Max was just relaxing with his girlfriend in his arms. Leaving him to play poker alone. He scowled to himself and decided to play solitaire instead. _Thanks a lot, guys. Maybe I'll give Marissa a call…_

* * *

"So peaceful!" Jade sighed happily and closed her eyes. She was laying on the grass under the shade of a tree, enjoying the feel of the wind on her face. Madison was having a "deep" discussion with Rei and Tala was sitting next to her, studying her blade. Tyson was sleeping on the side, since practice was canceled. The air was warm and relaxing, and the five teens sitting outside loved it.

"So each of you represent an element, am I right?" Rei asked. Madison nodded and looked over at Jade, who was nearly asleep. Lazy ass. Jade's laid back and care free nature had slowly bubbled back up. Her seriousness only lasted until a bond of trust formed between the two teams.

"Actually, it's much more complicated than that, but to put it in basic terms would be that we _control_ certain elements." Madison replied smiling. Rei motioned for her to go on. "As you have already noticed, Stephanie is the element of thunder. Jade and I represent two elements. I'm fire and earth, Jade is darkness and water. Andrew is the element of speed. Krys is… well, you'll find out."

"Is speed even an element?"

"Scientifically, it is not an element. But, speed is everywhere. Speed doesn't necessarily mean fast, you know, it could be a slow speed, a relaxed speed… you get the picture." Madison grinned.

Rei laughed and nodded, making sure to take mental notes on this new information. Rei was astounded with the violet haired girl. She was sly, like the spy of the group. She had her connections and her facts all down in her head. She was wise and as the two teams became closer, his thoughts shifted. At first, he noticed how similar both teams were, but now, he noticed that they were actually very different.

Krystal wasn't as cold as the Bladebreakers thought, but she was still serious and strict. Rei noticed that she had a soft spot for those she cared about and her friends and it made Rei happy to see that she included the Bladebreakers as her friends as well as her own team. A week had gone by, but her blade was never used during that time.

Andrew was a joker and was practically the leader of his team, but he was very serious about blading. He was more similar to his sister than to Tyson. His speed and agility gave him an offensive and defensive advantage. His only true weakness was his endurance level, which was the lowest out of all his teammates. He and Tala got along the best since they happened to know each other from their pasts.

Rachel was a good listener and gave the best pep talks, even though she was fairly moody. She, Stephanie, and Max brightened up the team and were like the glue that held everyone together. Although, she was constantly pushing her luck with Krystal by forgetting certain agendas and rebelling against practicing.

Stephanie was a bright and bubbly girl, but she was the most polite and well mannered. But as well mannered as she could have been, she would still pick fights with Andrew and recently started picking arguments with Tyson as well. That's where he and Jade came in to cut the arguments short. Stephanie also had a habit of turning to Kai whenever Krystal told them to run. And every so often, Kai would roll his eyes and lessen the punishment very slightly. But that was _very_ rarely. Other than that, Kai was no doubt worse than Krystal.

Madison was crafty and sly, but she was reserved and serious at times too. Rei had bonded with her the best, although he noticed how his red headed teammate kept a close watch on him. Madison and Krystal were definitely close to each other. There was a visible connection between the two best friends.

And Jade. She was serious and calm, but other she was also carefree and good natured. She had an awesome sense of humor, but when it came to beyblading, she became serious and prepared. Rei had figured she and him would be the closest, since they had much in common, but she seemed trust Max and Tala the most. In fact, she and Tala shared a lot in common, probably more than with him! _After all,_ Rei thought,_ I have much more in common with Madison. _But he still had some unknown emotion deep inside that came up whenever her thought about her or even looked at her.

Some thing about her made him want to study her and learn more about her… but, he didn't know why he felt that way.

Rei could tell this team would get along, but what bothered him was that this double team was only for the tournament. What would happen to their friendship when the tournament ended? After all, his team lived in Japan and their team lived in America… It would be difficult to maintain their friendship.

Just then, Madison's cell phone rang, interrupting Rei's train of thoughts. Tala tossed Jade's blade back to her and looked at the violet haired girl. Tyson, obviously unaffected, rolled over into a different sleeping position and mumbled a couple of incoherent words.

"Hello?" Madison answered. When she heard the other voice, her face broke into a wide grin. Jade sat up abruptly and mouthed, "Who is it?"

"Johnny! You what? I can't believe you did something like that!" Madison laughed happily. She and the Scotsman had kept in touch over the week, and he often called her.

Tala scowled inwardly and glared at the sky. He and Madison were close, but Johnny was pretty close to her too. And that made him mad, and just a _little_ jealous.

"Hm?" Madison's grin faded into an impish smirk. Jade chuckled lightly and looked over at Tala, who appeared to be taking the phone call well. Appeared. But, then again, Tala hides his emotions well, so it was difficult to tell. "I dunno… I'll call you back later! Hm? Oh? Okay… Bye!"

Jade moved to sit next to Madison. "So what did he say?"

"He asked me if I wanted to go catch a movie with him tomorrow because he's leaving for Europe the day after. What do you think?"

Rei frowned slightly. Oh… that was bad news for Tala. And Rei was right. Tala's icy eyes narrowed at the cell phone. Damn. Stupid McGregor. He glanced at Madison and noticed that her sharp amethyst eyes were sparkling excitedly. His heart sunk. He didn't want to interfere. Anyways, he didn't care who she went out with. Right? _I should follow Kai's motto about girls from now on. Funny, I never felt so… different. She's different from other girls…_

"Tala?" The red headed Russian turned and met a pair of sparkling emerald eyes. Jade peered at him, smiling lightly. Tala let out a grunt of acknowledgement. Even though it's only been a week, he had learned how to read almost all of the DestinyBlader's facial expressions.

And right now, Jade's expression was slightly taunting him about the current situation with a very light concern as well. Tala held back a snort. He didn't whether to reassure her or send her a sarcastic remark.

"Just thinking about the tournament." Was his reply. Jade grinned widely. Too widely in Tala's point of view, but left him alone after that, although not removing that awfully broad smile. Madison was talking with Rei once again and Jade had resumed her previous activity of resting on the grass still wearing her wide smile.

Tala frowned and tried to relax, but it was very difficult when all he saw in his mind was a certain Scottish blader with a certain violet haired girl. Okay, so he liked her a little. Or maybe a little more. But one thing was for sure, he wasn't going to lose to Johnny McGregor. Whether it was a beyblading match or a race for a certain girl's heart. Argh. Stupid McGregor.

"So you guys are going back home for school in a week…" Tala said breaking the comfortable silence and also trying to clear his thoughts. Jade shrugged in response. She never cared for school, but it was alright with her friends in most of her classes. The most studious out of all of them _had _to be Rachel and Madison… surprisingly. And Krystal didn't need to study (which always made Jade wonder if she was even human) and still got top marks in the grade. Andrew… he was no genius, but he manages with fairly good grades ranging from A's to B's (and the occasional C's).

"Yeah. We won't meet again until school ends, which is in three months," Madison said sighing. "I'm going to miss you boys…"

Rei nodded. The two teams have only known each other for a week but, even so, they were close. At least it wasn't a year or anything, it was only three months. But Rei had a feeling it would be the longest three months ever…

* * *

"I'm here to confirm the invitation for the Double Blading tournament," Krystal's voice was pure and gentle, yet it held a cold feeling as well. Kai stood next to her with a bored expression on his usually emotionless face. His slate bangs fell over his eyes attractively, catching the attention of a couple of female teams in the office. He lifted his head a bit to look around and took the time to shoot dark glares at any guy he caught staring at the female next to him. Why? He didn't know. _Too much attention. Stupid woman. Can't she hurry up!_

"Yes. Thank you." Krystal thanked the secretary at the reception desk and turned to exit the building.

Kai almost sighed in relief as they walked out of the building. Finally. He had begun opening up to the persistent brunette, but it was only very slight. Yet, he felt comfortable with her presence and that's what made her trustworthy to him. She was definitely different than the first time they met.

Krystal had opened up a lot more. Tala had told the Bladebreakers about his past with Andrew and Krystal, due to Max and Kenny's constant begging, and Kai realized that she wasn't like him at all. At least personality wise she wasn't. During the period of one week, her cold nature was melting into a kind and compassionate one. She was still strict when it came to blading. But when they weren't blading, she was calm and an overall kind person.

"Can't you walk faster, Hiwatari?" Her blue-gray eyes narrowed at his slow pace. Kai glared back at her, but quickened his pace to match hers. It wasn't that he was slow, _she _was just extremely fast. She gave him her infamous half smile and turned to look at the small shops along the road. Kai looked down at her and felt his cheeks beginning to heat up. _Stupid woman. She's too embarrassing to walk next to, _was what he convinced himself to reason against the unfamiliar emotion rising up.

He followed the brunette as she walked into a small park near Tyson's house with a forest behind it. Where was she going? Kai stopped as she began entering the forest. She motioned for him to keep on walking, and so he followed her in a hesitant manner.

"Where are you taking me?"

Krystal smirked and pointed to a mildly open clearing. So far, her week had been extremely boring, due to the fact that she hasn't had a decent match in ages. And while taking a walk after a dinner at Tyson's house, she came across this clearing in the forest.

"Battle me."

Kai smirked. Finally. He would see how powerful she was rumored to be. Did she actually live up to her reputation? He was more than happy to accept her challenge.

"Hn."

Both bladers took out their launchers. _Too bad Rei's not here, _Kai thought briefly. Rei would miss this opportunity to analyze the final blader from the new team. He looked p at her and noticed how her stormy blue-gray eyes were sparkling with anticipation. Her launcher was midnight blue and silver. His was blue, red and silver.

"Three. Two. One…" Both bladers launched their blades and it was silent for the first couple of minutes. Only the sound of the two blades was heard, mixing in with the overhead chirping of birds. Her blade was light blue with midnight blue stickers on her attack ring, and her bit-chip was a smooth silver color. His blade was silver and blue with red stickers, and a blue bit chip. The two blades zigzagged around perimeter of the makeshift arena. He kept his face emotionless and looked up to study her face. She wore a small smirk, but it was enough to let him know that she was confident. _So she actually thinks she can beat me… well, we'll see about that._

"Dranzer. Attack." The silver and blue blade raced towards the light blue one, and both blades clanged against each other. Both blades seemed equal in strength, although Kai currently had the upper hand. Krystal continued to attack him without uttering a single word. It was starting to irritate him, but was determined not to let it get to him. _She and her brother must both be very good at taunting their opponent, weakening them mentally before physically. _And his suspicions were soon confirmed.

"I should have figured. You're mentally stronger than any other person I've faced in my life."

Kai smirked, feeling slightly flattered. Dranzer raced toward the light blue blade and proceeded in attacking roughly, initiating the battle. She frowned. He was a lot stronger than she though he was… stronger than Andrew, and when she battled Andrew she was tempted to call out her bit beast…

"Zephyr. Icy Tornado."

The light blue blade began to spin rapidly which soon created a giant tornado. Kai frowned as Dranzer started to succumb to the strong winds. He grunted lightly and gave a quick nod of his head. Dranzer pulled away roughly and spun rapidly. Kai remained unfazed.

"Dranzer Fire Arrow."

The famous large red phoenix emerged from the blue blade. The wings and chest were outlined in gold, and had stunning slight yellow, almost white feathers on his head. Krystal stared at the majestic bit beast in slight awe. _Wow…_ Kai smirked. His blue blade jumped up and fire encircled it rapidly.

Krystal looked down calmly. The giant tornado subsided and her blade in the open. The light blue blade effortlessly dodged the powerful fire attack. Then Dranzer struck again, this time the flames reached the light blue blade, burning it mercilessly.

Krystal winced slightly as she felt the attack. Suddenly, the blue blade shot out of the circle of fire and rammed into her light blue blade. Her blade went flying off and hit a tree forcefully. Krystal frowned and felt something wet slide down her leg. She looked down briefly and shuddered inwardly when she saw the fairly large gash. _I guess I didn't dodge fast enough, or his attacks are just… really, really good. Hm… his attack was very wide and so even though I dodged most of it, I still got hit._

"Zephyr. Ice Meteor."

Sharp shards of ice rained from above, attacking the large phoenix. Kai grunted again, small cuts appeared on his arms and a small cut appeared on his cheek. His blue blade spun faster than before, and used the speed as a source of defense, deflecting the icy shards.

"Dranzer. Flaming Touch."

Kai smirked. This was a new attack he had perfected. And what was even better was that he had much more up his sleeves. His blade jumped up and landed on top of her blade, and as soon as his blade came in contact with hers, it lit on fire. His blade swiftly jumped off and as the blue blade spun away, a trail of fire followed.

That was the last straw.

"Zephyr! Release!"

A silvery beam shot out from the light blue blade, immediately dousing the fire. A large white fox emerged. The fox had piercing midnight blue eyes, and the tips of his paws and tail were light blue. The Chinese character for wind was in midnight blue fur on his back. The beautiful bit beast held a noble and powerful air.

Now, it was Kai's turn to stare at the breathtakingly magnificent bit beast. He also felt honored to be the first blader to oppose her and witness the release of the white fox.

"Zephyr. Attack of the Four Winds."

Kai tensed up as the gentle breeze that had once been present suddenly died out. The trees stopped swaying and the forest became quiet. Her stormy blue-gray eyes were serious and blank.

"East Wind!"

A huge gust of wind swept through from the eastern direction, tipping his blade and slowing down his rotation slightly. The warm wind soon died down, but Kai had a strong feeling the attack would only get worse after this one.

"South Wind!"

A rougher blast of air came from the southern direction flipping his blade over. The wind was icy and bit his skin. He felt goose bumps appear on his arms and held back a shiver. Dranzer flapped his wings, repelling some of the gust, and as the wind died down, Kai's blue blade landed neatly and continued to spin. Krystal frowned. _Stronger… _

"West Wind!"

An even larger and stronger force of wind rushed in from the west and Kai frowned as his blade tumbled in the roughness. His blade skid across the dirt and tried to stay on the ground, unlike the light blue blade which remained unmoved by the harsh winds. Kai, himself, was having a difficult time keeping his balance.

"North Wind, Final Attack."

A jet of harsh, icy winds whipped through from the northern direction. Kai's blade flew backwards and rammed into a nearby tree. It managed to bounce off the tree, in a very crude manner, and topple onto the ground. What amazed Krystal was that his blade was still spinning as the wind died down, but there was only so much more he could take.

Kai smirked. Now that her bit beast was in the open… he could attack.

"Dranzer! Flame Saber."

_His famous Flame Saber…_ Krystal gasped as a giant flaming arrow attacked Zephyr. The white fox cried out in pain. Kai smirked. His smirk soon disappeared when he saw her shiver. Krystal looked up and shot him a smirk. She shivered in excitement. Her first battle with someone that matched her skill…

"Zephyr! Icy Winds!"

A tornado attacked Dranzer. As soon as Dranzer was caught in the winds, they tornado disappeared. Kai gaped inwardly. Dranzer was frozen solid. Kai scowled mentally.

"Dranzer."

The ice around the phoenix cracked and suddenly broke, as the red phoenix thrashed in the air. Krystal smirked. That attack is meant to drain energy from the bit beast once the ice is broken. She felt her skin tingle as her energy was suddenly refreshed. Kai frowned, as he figured it out. _Too late…_

Dranzer attacked Zephyr head on, his blue blade ramming mercilessly against her light blue one. Krystal smirked, but her smirk disappeared as quickly as it came. _At this rate… we'll run out of energy too fast. Plus, I really shouldn't have challenged him… now we'll have to fix our blades for the tournament. After all, I'm positive that both blades are well damaged…_

Both blades continued to attack each other full on. Two blurs of blue raced around the open grounds with only the sound of clanging as the two blue blades hit each other fiercely.

"Kai… Maybe we should continue this later…"

Kai looked at her and nodded once without any hesitation. Krystal smiled, _I'm glad he understands…_ Both bladers called their blades back. She examined her battered blade. Even though it was incomplete, it was one hell of a match. _I wonder what will happen when we actually _do_ finish it. But, I don't plan on losing that's for sure. _

Kai smirked as they started heading back to Tyson's house.

"I would have won."

Krystal bit back an Andrew-like scowl. _Why that cocky, no good, slate haired, big-headed idiot…_ Kai smirked wider when he noticed her expression. It was kind of… cute. _No it's not. It's sour and doesn't suit her._

"We'll see…" She retorted. She winced slightly and looked down at her gash. It was still bleeding. And she noticed a couple of smaller cuts on her arm that were bleeding as well.

"Let's get back. I'll clean those up." Kai said emotionlessly.

Krystal blinked. Her lips curved up into a full and sincere smile. Kai felt his cheeks heat up lightly. _A full smile… and not one of her small half ones… And it's for me too…_ He turned his face away, trying to fight down his blush. _Kai Hiwatari does _not_ turn red. _And he hoped that the brunette beside him did not see his face.

Unfortunately for him, the brunette noticed the slight tint of pink and smiled even wider.

* * *

"Here. Sit down."

Krystal obeyed silently and down on the bed. They were in Tyson's guest room and Kai had brought a first aid box from the bathroom with him. Thankfully, her only major injury was the cut on her lower leg, and that wasn't _too_ bad. The other cuts weren't as major, and she told Kai that she could clean those later.

He sat in front of her and placed her leg on his lap. The cut was on the inner side of her lower leg, so Kai felt that this way would be the easiest to clean it. He dabbed a cloth dipped in clean water over it. He slowly cleaned the blood off her leg. Krystal winced and glared at the slate haired boy. Her glared disappeared as a wave of pain flooded over her.

"Kai…"

Kai looked up, crimson eyes met blue ones. He saw her eyes close in pain. He was hurting her. He was about to say something, but she motioned for him to continue. He dipped a new piece of cloth in the antiseptic and gently slid it across her gash. _Why should I be gentle! _Kai scowled inwardly. _I'm getting soft. Dammit._

"It hurts…" Krystal whimpered. It was starting to get difficult to breathe. The pain was too much. She tried not to say anything. She tried to suck it up. But she just couldn't. _It hurts waaaaay too much. I hate cleaning up wounds._ She tried to pull her leg away, but ended up kicking Kai's hand and messing up the sheets. Kai groaned and glared at Krystal. He ignored the pain in his hand and placed the cloth on her leg again.

"Sorry."

_Eh? Sorry!_ Krystal shot Kai a reassuring look as he looked up once again to see how she was doing. _I can't believe he actually apologized… _She winced again. The pain started to blind her.

"Please… press harder! Kai! Faster!"

Kai growled at her sudden outburst and moved her closer to him because she somehow managed to shift away. He knew it would be painful… he just hoped no one would hear them. He pressed the cloth harder against the cut, trying to lessen the pain.

"I'm going as fast as I can." He muttered softly. She clutched his arm suddenly and bit back a cry of pain.

"Your nails are digging into me." Kai muttered a little louder, hoping that she would let go. She moaned loudly. Kai quickly grabbed a roll of band aids and swiftly wrapped her leg. Her skin was soft and smooth, and Kai couldn't help but notice how good she smelt… but he couldn't place his finger on the scent. She let go of his arm and scowled when he noticed the visible nail marks on his skin. Damn that woman.

He wrapped her leg tightly, eliciting another louder noise of pain from the girl. It was _supposed_ to be a sound of pain, but it could have easily been mistaken as one of pleasure, and the thought of that made Kai shiver lightly.

He grunted as she hit his hand with her knee (he had a feeling there would be a bruise there tomorrow) and he pulled her closer to him as she began to push herself away. She was breathing hardly at the pain of the antiseptic. He couldn't blame her… it stung pretty badly on a small cut, but she had a pretty big gash.

She watched he bent his head down and rip the band aid with his teeth. Heat flooded her body at the closeness of his body.

"Admit it. I'm good." She blinked, winced in pain, and then glared at him. His voice had a hint of pride and was slightly husky. She kicked him lightly, pushing him off the bed. He fell down with a 'thump' and glared at her. His glare faded as he felt a light throbbing sensation from the bruise on his hand. He groaned lightly and climbed bank onto the bed. He heard her moan softly due to the fact that she kicked him with the leg he had just wrapped up. _Serves her right, _he thought firmly. She glared.

"Fine. I guess you were pretty good. Rough, but it wasn't too painful at least."

Kai scowled. Rough? It wasn't rough! He actually was pretty gentle _and_ he managed to keep the bed sheets clean from any blood… that ungrateful woman. He twitched slightly when he heard frantic whispering outside of the door. Krystal apparently heard too, as she forgot about her leg and glared at the door.

"I'll check it out." Kai muttered getting off the bed. The whispering grew louder, and soon the two captains could hear bits and pieces of the conversation.

"What the hell?" Krystal murmured softly. Her face was scrunched up in slight irritation and she got off the bed, followed (trying her best not to limp) after Kai.

* * *

"Kai…"

Madison stopped. _What the hell? _She could have sworn she heard a moan from the guest bedroom. Tala, who was walking behind her, bumped into her back. He raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong?" Tala asked, but got shushed by Madison, who pressed her ear against the door. Tala shot her a look, but copied her actions and pressed his ear to hear what was happening in the room.

"It hurts," the female's voice said with a slight whimper. The girl seemed to be breathing heavily, which made Tala and Madison look at each other. Tala frowned. _What the hell!_ Rei, Jade, and Tyson passed by and stopped at the two eavesdropping teens.

"What are you two doing?" Rei asked with a suspicious tone. Tala ignored Rei, but Madison glanced up and smiled sheepishly.

"Something's going on…" Madison whispered. "So we want to make sure it's… G rated."

"Huh?" Tyson stared at Madison, his ear already glued to the door. Jade and Rei gave in and found a spot to listen. Another moan was heard. Kai voice followed, but they teens outside couldn't hear what he was saying. A deep groan was heard, this time from Kai, and a rustle of bed sheets.

"Harder!" The girl moaned. "Kai! Faster!" They heard Kai growl and more sounds of movement.

"Your nails are digging into me." Kai muttered loudly. The girl moaned even louder. "Shut up or someone will hear us."

Tyson made a disgusted face.

"I hope Kai's not going to… _ruin_ my guest bedroom," Tyson exclaimed. "I just changed the sheets!"

He was soon shushed by the four other bladers. The girl moaned louder, followed by a grunt from Kai. More movement was heard, confirming that the two people were on the bed. Jade didn't seem very pleased with what came from the room. Madison, on the other hand, was smirking at the noises.

Tala raised an eyebrow. _This is… interesting… It's also very disturbing as well. Why would Kai be doing this? This isn't like Kai at all. I wonder who the girl is inside. It's difficult to tell because the sound is muffled slightly…_

"Admit it. I'm good." Kai's voice had a hint of pride. A thump was heard followed by more panting. A groan was heard from Kai, which was followed by another soft moan.

"Fine. I guess you were pretty good." The girl admitted quietly. "Rough, but it wasn't too painful at least."

Madison gasped slightly and looked up at Jade.

"I think it's Krys."

Jade shook her head in disbelief. "No way. She and Kai wouldn't…"

Tyson looked ready to puke. _Hell no… Kai better not be doing 'it' on my clean sheets! _Rei and Jade didn't look too please with the situation either. Madison smirked. If Krystal _was_ doing… err… 'it' with Kai, at least she snagged a hot guy. Tala noticed Madison's smirk and shot her a look. She shot him a cheeky look in return and went back to eavesdropping.

"I can't take this anymore. I'm stopping them!" Tyson declared. Rei, Jade, Madison, and Tala frantically tried to stop him. All four teens panicked, but tried not to make to much noise as they tried to stop the navy haired boy.

"What if they're actually… err… doing _something_!" Rei hissed. His eyes were wide with panic. "You can't just barge in!"

"I can and I will. I just did the damn laundry!" Tyson scowled. And that was true. Plus, he _hardly_ did the laundry.

"Who cares about the stupid laundry? You know how awkward it'll be if you open the door!" Tala added sharply. If they opened the door and something _was_ happening in there, then Kai would be very, very pissed. And a pissed Kai was not a pleasant sight.

"Well I'm still stopping them!" Tyson snapped in reply.

"Are you really going to do that? I think we should just leave…" Jade said shooting Madison a glare for starting the whole incident. Madison glared in return and huffed in annoyance.

"Will you four just shut up!"

"… I agree." Five heads shot up and face a pair of glaring crimson eyes. Gulp. A fully clothed Kai Hiwatari stood in the open doorway with his arms crossed and a deadly glare on his face. Krystal was hiding an amused smile right behind him, fully clothed and wrapped in band aids.

Madison and Jade took one look at the two captains, and swiftly fled the scene.

Tala shot them a sheepish smile before backing away and Rei followed Tala with a short 'hehe'. Tyson remained there and glared at Kai—

And hoped that nothing happened to his clean sheets.

* * *

"AND WHAT HAPPENED! THEY DID WHAT!"

Krystal winced at her older half-twin's shouting. He was mad. No doubt about it… Kai glared at Andrew, who returned the look. Madison and Jade looked at each other and frowned. Maybe it was a bad idea to tell them the whole story…

"I'LL KILL YOU, HIWATARI!"

Hilary smiled lightly at the overprotective brother. Tyson glared at Kai (still upset that something _could _have happened to his sheets—but thankfully nothing happened), but froze when he felt a hand brush his own. He looked down and traced the hand back to its owner.

"Sorry!" Hilary whispered. Tyson blushed deeply and nodded. Max grinned widely and shot Tyson a thumbs up as Tyson faced his way. Tyson scowled and flicked Max off. _Damn that Max. He's just doing it for the kicks. And he's cocky because he already has a darn girlfriend. Dammit._

Hilary blushed lightly. Stephanie, saw her boyfriend provoke Tyson, told Max to leave the couple alone and received a cute pout from the cheerful blond.

"Drew, leave Kai alone. Nothing happened! And besides, Krystal's cut isn't _that_ bad. She chose to challenge him… what injuries she gets are not Kai's fault." Madison said holding Andrew's shoulder. Andrew scowled deeply and continued to glare at the slate haired boy.

"Quit defending him! And quit calling me Drew!"

"Calm down, Andrew." Jade said softly. Andrew stopped scowling and turned to glare at Krystal. She shot him and even colder glare, both blue-gray eyes piercing and full of ice.

"Andrew, you shouldn't be so upset at Krystal." Rachel said looking over at their equally upset captain. Andrew's eyes narrowed at the auburn haired girl. He mentally noted how close she was standing next to Kenny. Madison grinned, sensing her friend's anger starting to disappear.

"Are you feeling better, Drew?" Madison cooed teasingly. Rei chuckled lightly as Andrew's face scrunched up into another scowl. Jade laughed lightly as well. Rei felt his cheeks heat up lightly at the carefree sound. _Her laughter is so gentle… I feel like all my stress just disappeared… she's pretty when she laughs… her face lights up._ Rei tried to clear away his thoughts, but failed miserably.

"Don't call me Drew."

"But it's cute!" Madison said with a fake high-pitched giggle. Krystal held back a snort and rolled her eyes. Andrew glared and was ready to pounce on the violet haired girl. "Drew, you're such a mean kid!"

"Argh! Quit calling me Drew!"

"Drew, Drew, Drew, Drew…"

"Dammit, Madison, stop calling me DREW!"

Jade narrowed her eyes at Madison. Madison raised her hands in defeat when she saw Jade's warning look. Stephanie had collapsed in giggles and a chuckling Max held her hand. Kenny laughed, but laughed even harder when Rei burst out laughing. Andrew scowled fiercely. _What the hell is so funny! _

Krystal looked at the clock.

"I have to go back to feed Cocoa… it's getting kind of late."

Andrew frowned. "I'll go with you. I don't want you to go alone. We'll be back in time for dinner."

Krystal nodded. Tyson's grandpa had offered to cook dinner and refused to have anyone help him. The half twins made their way to the door, Andrew walked right behind his younger sister. Kai frowned inwardly as he noticed the slight limp in the brunette's walk due to her injury from the earlier battle.

"Bye Drew! I'll miss you!" Madison put on a fake face of sadness and waved her hand dramatically. She burst out laughing and held onto Tala for support. Tala smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist, seizing the moment while he had the chance.

Andrew whipped around and scowled deeply.

"STOP CALLING ME DREW!"

* * *

So you finally see Krystal and Kai battle, but the outcome is still unknown… (please don't be mad… hehe) and things begin to heat up. What will Madison say to Johnny's offer? And what will Tala do? Rei also notes on how different the team changed over the week. And they only have one more week together before the DestinyBladers have to return to school… Friendships are becoming stronger and trust is beginning to show.

The next chapter will have Tala and Johnny again. Plus, more of the past (since there was none in this chapter) and less long boring talks about each person. Yes, I'm very sorry if this chapter was kind of boring.

There will also be more of each pair and more of the love triangle!

Another view from the past is coming up, but this time, it's about Madison's lonely life. And I'm planning to have a whole chapter filled on Andrew's and Krystal's past soon, to reveal more about their family's secrets. I'd like to know if this is a good idea, if I should wait a couple more chapters before writing about their past or if I should write about it soon.

If you have any suggestions or questions/comments **please** tell me. You can email me too, if you want. Suggestions are very helpful and I usually use the feedback I get. I'll try to update as soon as I can. If you have advice for this story or things you might want me to write about, please tell me. It will help me a lot. And to be honest… I _love _getting suggestions and feedback. So please… give me some. Hehe. Thanks!


	11. Surprises And Laughter

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Bladebreakers (including Hilary, Tala, and Mr. Dickenson); I do own the DestinyBladers and the other teams and their bladers: Dark Raiders, Silver Arrows, Rapid Champs, Alley Catz, Sacred Crests, and the Eastside Girls. I also own their school, Laulea High School. And I also own Marissa Hirata.

**Note:** I'M SO SORRY I TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE! I'M SO SORRY! I made this chapter 20 pages long with out the long list of replies to the review. 20 pages long in size 9 font. Thank you for all of you who actually still read and wait for me to update! It's summer (and summer school just ended), so I'm going to try to finish the next chapter (chapter 12) by the end of next week or even earlier! Thanks for putting up with me!

And about the previews for the next chapter, I've decided against it. Sorry for those who like the idea.

I also noticed how I went from Kai having gray eyes in the first chapter to crimson by the fourth. Haha! Oh well, I guess I'm sticking with crimson. Why didn't anyone tell me? Anyways, from now on it will be red eyes instead of the original gray.

**Reviewers:** (I replied to all the reviews! It makes me so happy to read them, even though I take SO LONG to update!)

_goldenSMiLE_- Hey, chika! Haha! You found me! How'd ya guess it was me though? I knew you had an account! Hah! EH! Jade's like me and Jerr! Bleh. No she isn't! But you're right about Stephanie! Haha! She's totally like you and Rain! You don't have to read all of my fics. Heh. Thanks for the awesome review! How's New York, by the way?

_skiangel_- Thanks!

_Past_ _Illusions_- Thanks, I didn't finish their battle though. Update your fic too!

_lil'_ _angelgrl_- Thanks for reviewing! I love _your_ story! Haha! Your story is a lot more fun! Plus the fact that you update way sooner! Haha!

_darklove_- I'm sorry I made you wait so long. I made this chapter longer in order to redeem myself… sigh. Madison and Andrew are an odd pair, huh? Haha. Yeah, I suppose they'd be pretty cute. Heh.

_blah_- Sorry for taking so long to update! Thanks, I try to make each chapter interesting and some people don't like flashbacks, but some people do. Madison's past is coming up soon.

_asfoora4_- Eh? One of the best stories ever! Oh my! Nah, I don't think so, but I'm totally flattered. Haha! I'm sorry I took so long to update. Crossing the Line is almost complete

_Glimmern-glitas_- Thanks! I'm sorry I took so darn long to update.

_Malissa_- I'm SO sorry! Forgive me! I'll try harder to update for chapter 12.

_luvisgood_- I'm sorry I took so long! I hope this chapter is satisfactory!

_weirdchick_- Really? Thank you. Yeah, I'm going to wait another chapter before starting on their pasts. I'm spreading the "past" chapters out and I've already got an idea on what I'm going to do. I'm glad it didn't bore you! It makes me really happy to hear that.

_Sam_- Thanks, I'm flattered! I'm just sorry that it took so long to update. I'm trying to give myself a deadline from now on… I'll try putting in more romance, but I'm trying to keep it balance with the action (I'm trying to make it more beyblade oriented).

_Armith-Greenleaf_- I'm glad you liked it! Yeah. I was going to make Kai win, but decided to cut their battle off short instead. Kai's supposed to be the best (after Tyson), so I can't have my OC kick his butt! Heh. Twister was a good guess, but it's not fun with just two people! Haha. And I doubt Kai would play that anyways. Lol. Perverts! Haha! Yeah, they'll be going to school soon. Thanks for being such an awesome reviewer! I'm sorry I took SO long!

_black_ _dranzer/_ _Hunter_- Eh? Sorry if it's boring you. Can you put why though? So I can make it more exciting? Thanks.

_johnnyrox_- Yeah, your right. Tala is too talkative and open. Thanks for pointing that out. I'll fix that mistake… But Tala _is _a teenage guy, though. I think most guys at least think of girls once in a while. And Tala seems like that kind of guy. I doubt he would open up to anyone or at least right away. Thanks for pointing all of these things out.

_eMiLy06_- Thanks! Haha. The darn listeners! Heh. Shows people that they shouldn't jump to conclusions, huh? And I'm sorry for taking so long to update!

_d-iirrty_- Haha! That's an awesome idea! Hmm… do they follow? Read and find out… haha! I hope this chapter was satisfactory for you.

_nra4life_- I'm SOOOO sorry it took me SOOOO long to post chapter 11! Tyson and Hilary? Yeah, I'll have to work on them a bit more, huh?

_Wreckless Spirit_- Thanks! I'm so glad everyone's in character. I was beginning to worry about that because people often make Kai out of character in Romance fics. Eh? Yeah… Andrew seems annoyed, but what'll happen when Madison forgets to call him that? Haha! How will he react? Heh. Sorry for taking so long to update.

_Beyblade-gal_- Thanks, I'm glad you like it!

_unknown dark priestess_- Sorry for scaring you with the preview. I'm glad you thought it was pretty good. I hope this chapter is alright…

_arevelo_- Thanks for reviewing! I love Johnny too! Haha. I like your fics too! Hope you update them (they're good, the least I can do is review… heh).

_Daydreamer_- No problem. Although I hope I didn't make your yami mad again by taking so long. Please forgive me! I'm not mad! Heh. No worries. I'm glad you like the battle scene too!

_YamiClara_- Thanks! I'm glad it made you laugh!

_Obsessed-Footy-Girl_- I'm glad you like the double blading idea! It makes me happy to hear that. And I'm glad you like the coupling as well! Sorry I took to long to update.

_Blackdranzergurl_- Really? Thanks! I'm glad to hear that I'm not too boring! Heh.

_jade destiny_- I'm glad it pleased you. Sigh. I'm So sorry. Especially to you because you give such good reviews… Yeah. I noticed that too! Krystal's more open than Kai, so there should be more jealousy coming from her rather than him. The blushing too. Yeah, Madison's chapter will come up after the next one. Andrew and Krystal will come up later. Eh? I'm glad you like Andrew's girlfriend! I'll bring her in soon. Thanks for the awesome review!

_DemonZanite_- Thanks. Sorry it took so long!

_Shadow InuGirl_- I'm SOOOO sorry I took SOOO long to update! I'm glad you liked the other chapter! And I hope you like this one too!

_Wind_ _Archer_- Thanks. Sorry I took so long to update.

_Go stick your head in a_ _toilet_- I'm glad you thought it was funny!

_Moon Phases_- I'm glad you thought it was interesting! Yeah, I'm going to start revealing soon. I'm glad the chapter wasn't boring. And I'm also sorry I took so long to update.

_Shakena_- I'm so glad you like this fic! Sorry I took so long to update!

_EvilTwinKae_- Heh. I'm so glad you liked it and thought it was funny! I'm not too good with humor, so I'm really glad that it was funny (whether it made people laugh… or not). Sorry I took so long to update! Thanks for being the first reviewer for the chapter!

**It Might Be You**

**Previously:**

"Argh! Quit calling me Drew!"

"Drew, Drew, Drew, Drew…"

"Dammit, Madison, stop calling me DREW!"

Jade narrowed her eyes at Madison. Madison raised her hands in defeat when she saw Jade's warning look. Stephanie had collapsed in giggles and a chuckling Max held her hand. Kenny laughed, but laughed even harder when Rei burst out laughing. Andrew scowled fiercely. _What the hell is so funny! _

Krystal looked at the clock.

"I have to go back to feed Cocoa… it's getting kind of late."

Andrew frowned. "I'll go with you. I don't want you to go alone. We'll be back in time for dinner."

Krystal nodded. Tyson's grandpa had offered to cook dinner and refused to have anyone help him. The half twins made their way to the door, Andrew walked right behind his younger sister. Kai frowned inwardly as he noticed the slight limp in the brunette's walk due to her injury from the earlier battle.

"Bye Drew! I'll miss you!" Madison put on a fake face of sadness and waved her hand dramatically. She burst out laughing and held onto Tala for support. Tala smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist, seizing the moment while he had the chance.

Andrew whipped around and scowled deeply.

"STOP CALLING ME DREW!"

**Chapter 11**

Tala scowled and paced around the room. What else was a guy supposed to do when the girl he has the hots for is going on a date (sort of) with another boy? And to top it off, that boy _had_ to be Johnny McGregor, Scotsman from the Majestics! Tala wanted to kill something. He threw a glare at the other boy in the room. The black haired boy raised his eyebrow in return.

Yes. Tala asked Rei to help him. Why? Because compared to Tyson, Kenny, Max, Kai, and Andrew, Rei was the best with girls and the most sane… at least in Tala's point of view.

Tala had _almost_ considered asking Tyson for help, but the boy couldn't even deal with his own girl problems! No way. Tyson had problems when it came to love issues. But at least he wasn't a complete failure with girls. _He's just surprisingly… shy around girls (maybe shy isn't the right word to use…), which is very odd due to his loud nature._ Kenny was definitely _out_. He blushed too much around girls. He was a shy and, well, slightly sheltered. _I mean he nearly died during Sex Ed… which was funny, but kind of sad at the same time. _Max… was a suitable person to ask, but he was too busy cuddling with his own girlfriend, and Tala didn't have the guts to pull them apart. Plus, it was too awkward to interrupt the couple.

Kai didn't have enough room in his heart for a girl. So Tala had ruled him out too. _Although, he does seem to be bonding with Krys… but then again, he's Kai. He doesn't "bond" with anyone. Maybe Dranzer, perhaps, but no one else._ Kai wouldn't know what to help Tala with and even if he _did_ know, he wouldn't help.

Andrew was another suitable person, but Tala seriously doubted that he would help to spy on his own teammate.

Which left Rei as the last person. _Plus, he had every right to be involved_, Tala smirked inwardly. That was because not only was Madison and Johnny going to the movies, but so was Enrique, and Oliver. And since Madison didn't want to feel uncomfortable as the only girl, she asked Jade to come along. And Jade agreed. Tala knew that Rei would not like the situation, even though it _seemed_ like Rei didn't care.

"Please stop pacing around. You're giving me a headache."

Tala scowled at Rei. He paused as three girls passed by the room laughing and smirking. Madison and Jade passed by, each girl held Krystal's wrist. Krystal sulked as she was dragged off. It seemed as though the blue-gray eyed girl had given up on protesting and allowed her friends to do whatever. Rei blinked. Eh!

Tala and Rei looked at each other for a second before running out. They followed quietly as the three girls entered a room, Jade carrying a big bag, and locked the door behind them. Tala pressed his ear against the door and motioned for Rei to do the same. Rei copied hesitantly, pressing an ear against the door. At first, it was hard to hear anything, but their ears soon adjusted.

"You two never learn."

The two boys looked up frantically to face a pair of emotionless crimson eyes. Rei smiled sheepishly and shrugged. Tala frowned, but the corners of his lips quickly quirked up into an impish smirk. Kai narrowed his eyes at the red head. What was Tala up to now?

"Krystal's in there."

Kai rolled his eyes. He wanted to wipe that stupid smirk off of Tala's stupid face.

"I'm not like you, Valkov. I don't stoop so low as to eavesdrop on a girl's conversation." Kai replied tonelessly.

His crimson eyes bore hole through his teammates. He smirked. Just because the blue-gray eyed brunette was in there didn't mean he cared. He didn't give a damn. Tala was about to say something offensive in return, but Rei cut in.

"So then why are you still here?" Rei retorted smartly. "Just go away. We want to know what's going on and I dare you to stop us."

Kai glared. _Why that no good, rotten… I thought he would at least respect the girls… I'm the captain… they can't do that to me._ He frowned slightly at Rei's smug face. Tala smirked even wider then before and both boys resumed listening in the conversation.

Kai sighed inwardly. Curiosity killed the cat. _If you can't beat them, join them._ He crouched down and pressed his ear against the door. Rei and Tala smirked widely as their captain joined them rather than leaving, as they thought he would have. Rei smiled inwardly. _Reverse psychology… it always works._

The three became silent as they listen in on the conversation inside…

* * *

"What do they think they're doing!"

"Shush, Rach. Shut up for a second, won't ya?" Stephanie muttered quietly. Rachel glared in return, but proceeded in whispering, rather than her previous volume. The two girls were peering at the three eavesdroppers behind another door. Max was trying to cool an argument down between Tyson and Hilary outside, and asked Stephanie to go look for Rei. Rachel and Stephanie had found something even better than just Rei. They found a _spying_ Rei, Tala, and Kai. _Mwahahaha…_

"Oh shit," Rachel swore softly. "If Krystal and Madison find those three…"

Stephanie snickered. Krystal had the best temper out of all the DestinyBladers… well, better than Jade, at least. Jade had the best temper (until someone pushed her limit), but Krystal's temper was even better. So pushing Krystal's limit was like signing your death. And Krystal didn't like eavesdroppers. Stephanie knew that from experience.

"They are _so_ dead." Rachel said shaking her head. Stephanie had to agree with her on that one. Rachel looked at Stephanie with an alert face. "We should stop them! Or else practice…"

Stephanie's face fell. Practice is going to be worse than hell if Krystal gets upset. _But Kai's there right? _Stephanie mentally reassured herself. _He's going to stick up to Krystal and save us! _Stephanie nodded to herself and turned back to Rachel.

"Don't worry! I'm sure everything will be just fine." Stephanie grinned.

Boy, was she ever wrong on that one.

* * *

"Why am I here again?" Krystal asked blankly. Madison and Jade were digging through a big bag full of clothes and clothes were laid out against the guest room bed, in which Krystal was sitting on.

"Because Steph's with Max, Hilary's too busy arguing with Tyson, —"Go Hilary," Madison muttered from the side—, and Rachel looked like she was having fun talking to Kenny," Jade stated with a teasing tone. "So we picked you. We need a girl's opinion."

"Lucky me." Krystal replied dully. She knew why she was here… kind of. Madison and Jade ignored the blue eyed brunette. Krystal's lips curled up into a slight smile for a split second. _It would be a lot more fun if Steph and Rae were here… and even Andy. But I guess team bonding can wait until we get back to Hawaii._

"I hear Enrique is a hot one," Madison said thoughtfully to Jade. Krystal muffled a snort and earned two looks from her friends. Typical girl topics. "Oliver and Robert are cute too."

"Nah," Jade grinned as she dumped a pile of clothes on Krystal carelessly. Krystal huffed slightly and pushed the pile off her lap. "Johnny's _way_ hot. You're so lucky Madi!"

Krystal smirked slightly. She was still a girl, even if she was cold at times. And as a girl, especially a teenage girl, she did notice the opposite gender and had hormones. "Yeah. Johnny is a hot one."

Madison grinned impishly as she picked out clothes for the movies. "You should come, Krys! It'll be a blast!"

Jade narrowed her eyes slightly at the comment. "Did you forget already? Krystal's paying a visit to her mother."

Krystal's eyes hardened at the last remark. Damn. They had to remind her. _I guess it doesn't matter anymore… since today's the day of the appointment._ Andrew was in a meeting with Mr. Dickenson and the other teams in the tournament, representing the entire team… thankfully for Krystal.

Her mother had sent various messages to Mr. Dickenson, who sent it to her. Hmph. Her mother had managed to find a very clever way in delivering messages to her. Since she didn't tell her mother where she was located, her mother had simply sent it to Mr. Dickenson, which made it set that the letter would be delivered. Krystal was furious when she found out, but also impressed that her mother went to such lengths to pester her.

"Oh. Right… and she has to be properly dressed for the appointment. Yeah, I remember now, that's why we dragged her in," Madison paused with a slight frown. Krystal raised her eyebrow. That's why Jade brought her in? Madison pulled out a handful of formal clothing and shoved it at Jade, who grunted and shot Madison a look. Krystal stared blankly at the door… something felt… oddly funny. The whole house seemed _too_ quiet today… oh, except for the painfully loud yelling from Tyson and Hilary. _Must be a lovers spat. _

"Well, here, wear this. You mother will probably approve," Madison said gently. The mother topic was a bit touchy with Krystal and all of the bladers avoided bringing the subject up.

Krystal stared at the dress and made a face. Jade snickered lightly while Madison scowled. _How rude,_ she huffed inwardly. If they didn't like the dress, they could just say so nicely without making her feel stupid. _So what if it's a dress? At least it's a nice one._

"Madi. My mother wants me to be fashionable and "in". But a dress is going overboard. It's just a meeting," Krystal said slightly amused, and tossed the dress on the side. "Besides, I would never wear a dress in public. Not only that, but Andrew likes to tease me whenever I do. And lastly, there is a house full of guys… I'll lose my image by wearing a dress."

"What image?" Madison snorted, receiving a prompt glare from her captain. "Honestly, everyone knows you're a soft person so drop the cold and mean captain stuff. By the way, Andy's not here, so he won't see you… it's such a nice dress too. And are you trying to say my dress isn't "in"! Plus, you look good in a dress, so who cares about all the guys?"

"Yeah but she probably wants to maintain her captain role. Wearing a dress might change their view on her." Jade replied cleverly. She wore a slightly self-satisfied look when she saw Madison's small frown. She was right… and Madison knew it.

"I guess you're right. She would look different is she wore a dress… But, you're going to have to wear one at the tournament banquet later, you know that right?" Madison said with a short sigh. Jade grinned triumphantly and put the dress away neatly.

"Yeah. I know." Krystal replied. She frowned at the thought. _Oh well… it can't be helped I guess._

"Maybe we should see how ugly we can make her!" Jade laughed. She tried to picture her captain with an electric pink shirt, neon yellow shorts, and brown leg warmers. She snorted inwardly after she added a nose ring and a dozen piercing on her stoic captain's ears. _Hmm… maybe the leg warmers were going a bit overboard. Too weird._ Jade decided that it wasn't possible in hell for Krystal to look like that.

"Nah. That would be just too weird!" Madison said joining in on the laughter. Krystal glared at the two girls who were now on the floor in giggles. _Uh, hello…! Mind not talking about me as if I'm _not_ in the room? _Sheesh.

"Thanks. Real funny." Krystal muttered sarcastically.

"We're just kidding," Madison grinned impishly. She pulled out a set of clothes and tossed it at her best friend, then returned to her own searching. "Here wear this."

Krystal looked at it, before she approved. Madison and Jade dug through the clothes before finally they finally chose what they wanted. Krystal glanced at the door again suspiciously. _It's probably nothing. They're probably all outside trying to pry Hilary off of Tyson._ Krystal walked into the bathroom calmly before shutting the door.

"Steph's so lucky," Madison sighed. "Max is such a cute and great boyfriend."

Jade smiled and nodded, she was happy for Stephanie and Max… they made a great pair. The two of them were both different, yet shared many things in common. And he was constantly watching over her and making her laugh… while she amused him and cared for him. They had the perfect relationship.

_I wish I had someone too… but things like that can wait. Blading comes first. I guess what I really wish for is for the tournament to arrive quicker. _Jade frowned and remembered something she didn't account for before. _On second thought… I don't wish either. I can't forget my plan. Sigh…_

Jade tried to look on the bright side. She should be enjoying the time she had until the tournament. After all, there was no need to worry right now. She still had a four months until the tournament. There was still quite a while until that certain time came.

But quite a while… wasn't long enough.

* * *

"I give up! You two just sit in this room and cool off okay? And don't even think about coming out until you've fixed… whatever it was that you were mad at!" Max yelled to the couple. He couldn't even remember what they were arguing about in the first place! Hilary glared at the blond, and then turned to glare at the navy haired boy.

Max threw his hands up in an exasperated manner and marched out of Tyson's room. Tyson scowled and jumped up to grab the door, just as Max shut it. Damn! Locked… locked up in his own room… wait a minute. Locked… in? That can't be right.

"MAX! LET ME OUT! YOU BASTARD!" Tyson shouted as he shook the door knob madly. "DON'T LEAVE ME IN HERE WITH HER! LET ME OUT! YOU CAN'T LOCK ME IN MY OWN ROOM!"

Hilary shouted, her ruby eyes wide with fear of being in the same room as the navy haired boy, and ran up to Tyson, hitting the door as hard as she could. Both teens were thoroughly upset and the door was abused in less than one minute.

All thanks to the smug blond on the other side of the door, and the one bookshelf (full of dictionaries and encylopedias) and one couch holding the door shut. Max cackled inwardly. _That should take care of them. Heh._

* * *

"We should go now." Rei said firmly. The girls had not caught them yet, and the sooner they leave the better. He didn't want to face the wrath of three angry female bladers. If Kai and Tala wouldn't go, he'd leave (even though it was slightly against his morals) and have the two of them face the three girl's deadly wrath. 

"Alright." Tala said and stood up silently. Kai nodded and neatly got up, then walked into the living room soundlessly. Rei and Tala followed, but paused when a scream rang through the air. The two boys looked at each other for a second. _What the…_

"MAX! LET ME OUT! YOU BASTARD!"

Tala snickered. _Definitely Tyson…_ His ice blue eyes sparked mischievously. _So the two girls are getting ready for their date, huh? _His impish spark faded as he thought of the blue-eyed brunette in the room. _Dammit. She has to visit her mother… who seems just as bad as Voltaire. _

"So how long do you think they're going to take?" Rei asked. Whether he was talking about Tyson and Hilary or Madison, Jade, and Krystal, he didn't make clear. Tala looked up and shrugged. With Tyson and Hilary, it could go on forever, and the three girls…? Well, girls took a long time, so how would he know?

"So, Rei, you in?" Tala asked with a sly smile. Kai cocked one eyebrow at the two scheming boys. As captain, he knew his team very well, but obviously not well enough. _I never thought Rei was the kind of guy who would spy on a girl. Shocking._ He thought to himself dryly.

"Eh?" Rei said blinking. "Oh! Hell yeah. Even though Enrique is my friend and all, I don't like his reputation with girls. Then again… he does have those two girls that always hang around him…"

Kai rolled his eyes and Tala just nodded slowly, giving Rei a strange look. _Okay… Rei's not even talking to me anymore…it's more like he's talking to himself… odd._ Tala was just about to tell Rei that he was being weird, but the loud chatting of girls made him stop.

"Kai! We're going!" Jade announced, dressed in something other than her training clothes for once. It wasn't too girly or formal, but rather carefree and casual… like her. She wore black long jeans and a gray halter with white and gray skateboarding shoes. Her hair was in a low and loose ponytail rather than her usual braid. Rei noted that her hair was surprisingly straight. He always expected her to have wavy hair.

Madison wore sky blue short jeans and a rose pink spaghetti strap top. Her silky violet hair was tied up into a high ponytail and she wore her usual shoes. It was simple, but attractive. Well, in Tala's point of view it was. But then again, Tala had good taste… right?

Kai waved his hand indifferently in acknowledgment. Krystal stopped in her tracks, poked her head out from behind the door frame, and hid her body from view. Kai smirked inwardly at her childish action. He learned more and more about her everyday. And one of the things he learned was that she was a walking oxymoron. She was childish, yet mature. Cold, yet kind. It was a bit strange, but nevertheless intriguing. And he didn't only learn more about her, but he got to know the entire team as well.

"Kai's not the only captain here, plus you're on _my_ team. If you're going anywhere, you should be announcing it to me," Krystal said with a slight frown. "Not him."

Kai raised an eyebrow, but didn't reply. Tala grinned impishly at the three girls. Jade and Madison looked great, but he wanted to see why Krystal was hiding, after all, he knew her ever since he was a child. Well, not really due to the fact that she and Andrew ran off a couple of years after they met, but nevertheless, he was curious.

"Whatcha hiding for…?" Tala asked slyly. Krystal threw a glare at Tala. "Oh, come on. This might be the only time in my life to see you in something… nice! At least show me! Rei, Kai, turn around or shut your eyes."

"No way, Valkov. I'm going out to… a meeting. And are you trying to say that I _don't_ dress nicely all the time?" Krystal said, staying behind the frame of the door. Tala smirked at her very faint teasing look and shrugged in reply. "Whatever… just tell Andrew that I'll be back late and to not worry. And Kai…?"

"Hn." He replied. Kai looked at her straight in the eyes. Her warm eyes held anticipation and anxiousness. _Is her mother really that bad?_ Her slender fingers held the frame of the door tightly, knuckles slightly white. He also noticed how her cheeks were lightly flushed.

"Could I… err… actually, could you… come here for a second? I need to ask you something." Krystal said quickly. Tala pouted at her, but turned to talk to Madison, who had been tapping his shoulder. Kai nodded and walked out of the door.

"We're going first, Krys! So look out for yourself!" Jade shouted. She was always worried about her teammates. Especially Krystal and Madison, because it seemed that trouble followed them everywhere. She turned to Madison. "Alright, time to go."

"Kay." Madison replied. Tala frowned lightly, they were going so soon? Stupid McGregor. Tala's ice blue eyes flared angrily, earning a warning look from Rei. Madison noticed his face, but couldn't comprehend why the red headed Russian was upset. _Oh well… I'll ask him later._

Rei glanced at Tala's face. At first it was angry and ready to kill, but not it was mischievous and seemed to be scheming. _Better keep an eye on Tala. No telling what he'll do… Sigh._

"Bye Tala! Bye Rei! Make sure Hilary doesn't rip Tyson into shreds!" Madison called out and headed for the door, her violet eyes twinkled devilishly. Jade didn't find it as amusing as her Madison did, and frowned deeply at the thought of Tyson being physically injured.

"That's not funny, Madi," Jade said turning in the direction of the yelling. "I bet Hilary _would _rip Tyson apart if you suggested it to her."

Madison laughed heartily and shook her head. "No she wouldn't. You're being too serious, Jade!"

Jade hesitated for a second before nodded with a reassured smile. "Alright, but I better not find the world champion scattered around in different parts when I come back."

Madison made a face at the gruesome thought, earning a smug look from Jade. She sighed, but grinned. _I can never win against Jade, she's too clever… not to mention she know I can't stand the thought of blood like that. _

Tala, on the other hand, smirked widely at the mention of the navy haired boy and ruby eyed girl. _So they heard Tyson and Hilary too… Those two are perfect for each other… both are loud and dense._

* * *

"This is all _your _fault, Tyson!" Hilary said glaring. Tyson glared back into her fiery dark red eyes. _My fault! Hell no. What the hell did I do?_ Tyson scowled and roughly sat on his bed.

"You started it!" Tyson retorted. For once, he didn't feel like arguing. Especially not with Hilary, but he was honestly upset… even though he had a hard time remember why he was angry in the first place. Why the hell was he so angry? _Oh yeah. I remember…_

**Flashback**

"Tyson! You should work on your defense more!" Hilary said, as she noticed Tyson blading. "I think Krystal and Kai are planning on having you and Jade battle each other. And you know how Jade's defense is!"

"Geez, Hilary! I know that!" Tyson retorted with a scowl. "But if I can finish her off with a quick powerful move, then I won't have to worry about her darn defense!"

Hilary's temper rose quickly. Her ruby red eyes narrowed at Tyson. _He thinks that being the world champion will make him invincible!_ Tyson noticed her glare and returned it quickly. His dark eyes glaring just as fierce. Max and Stephanie looked at each other. _Uh oh._

"She's right Tyson," Rachel said smiling softly. Her mood swings were better ever since the two teams joined. "Jade was going easy on Rain the last time. I doubt she'll go that easy on you. Everyone wants a shot with the world champ. Even Krystal, I bet."

Tyson grinned, forgetting about the small spat for a moment. "Really? I really want to battle Krys! Do you think she's better than Kai?"

"I don't know," Rachel said and pondered about it briefly. "I think Kai is a lot stronger than her, to be honest. But you're probably the best nevertheless."

"You flatter me!" Tyson laughed. Hilary huffed and continued to glare at Tyson. Tyson stuck his tongue out at her, which pushed her limit. Max shook his blond locks in disbelief. _That Tyson… he'll never hook up with Hilary if he keeps on pissing her off like that!_ Stephanie grinned, unable to hold back her amusement.

"See Hil! Krystal's probably stronger than Jade, and Rach just said that I was the strongest," Tyson said, trying to be a bit more modest with the fact that he was champion. "And Rachel knows her team better than we do!"

"Shut up! You're so sure of yourself all the time!" Hilary snapped. "You should prepare more! Maybe even to the point to where you can beat Kai easily. It's obvious that he's just as good as you!"

"What about me!" Max shouted. Stephanie shut him up, hoping to hear Tyson work his way out. Max frowned as his girlfriend proceeded in covering his mouth with her slender hand.

"Tyson…" Kenny warned. He knew what would happen if Tyson kept provoking Hilary. "She's right about the training. Kai, Max, and Rei are just as good as you. In fact, Krystal wants Madison and Rei to face off, and that will be an intense battle, judging their stats."

"What! Can't you all have a little more faith in me!" Tyson yelled. "Geez, Hilary! You think I'm going to lose that easily, do you! Can't you just trust Dragoon!"

"Even _you_ need to practice, Tyson!" Hilary retorted just as loudly. Her ruby eyes flared. Tyson growled slightly, and shoved his blade into his pocket. "Just because you're world champion doesn't automatically mean you're the best!"

"Oh really? Because I thought it did! After all! I earned that title!" Tyson yelled. Hilary tried to pounce on him, but was swiftly restrained by Stephanie and Max. Hilary thrashed. _I'll strangle that cocky bastard!_

"Cool it, you two," Stephanie grinned. She giggled after a slight pause. "Hey! I'm starting to sound like Jade!"

"Let me at him! Dammit, Tyson! I hope Kai puts you in your place soon! Or even a girl, since you seem to underestimate them!" Hilary screamed. Tyson's dark brown eyes narrowed and he wore a scowl that matched Andrew's.

"I wouldn't let a girl beat me! Or Kai!" Tyson's voice matched the tone of Hilary's (although not as high). Max sighed and promptly grabbed both of their wrists (trying to keep Hilary as far as he could from Tyson… which wasn't very far) and dragged them off into the house.

**End of Flashback**

_And here we are now, _Tyson thought. He sulked to himself and tried to ignore Hilary's glare. _Although… she's really hot when she's mad. Maybe I just like to piss her off because of that._ He looked into her deep eyes, instantly forgetting the argument. But Hilary continued to glare at him.

_Maybe she's right,_ Tyson sighed inwardly. _I should train more. I might be overconfident. I should prepare myself for the tournament more._ Hilary noticed Tyson zoning out and she didn't know whether to feel relieved that he wasn't upset anymore, or annoyed that he wasn't paying attention to her.

"Tyson. You're a jerk." She sighed and knew that the argument was no longer in heat. She didn't like the way his chocolate brown eyes stared at her, as if he were studying her. Tyson stopped studying her and shrugged, wearing a lopsided grin.

"I know," He replied. The words flew out of his mouth before he could rethink them. "I'm sorry."

"You're what!" Hilary said in shock. Tyson scowled, not wanting to repeat himself again. Hilary paused, then burst out laughing. "You apologized to me!"

Tyson took the time to send her a final glare. "I shouldn't have."

"I'm sorry too, Tyson!" Hilary said, her laughter died into giggles. "I shouldn't have told you what to do earlier and I shouldn't have laughed at you just now."

"So we're good?" Tyson said in a hopeful voice. Hilary grinned and nodded, brushing her brown hair out of her eyes. "Let's get out of here. You can watch and help me train… if you want."

A light tint of pink marred his lightly tanned cheeks. Hilary's eyes widened. _Really! _She smiled widely and nodded.

"Okay!"

Her smile lit up the room and Tyson forced down a blush. He stood up and headed for the door, only to stop halfway there with a well known scowl on his boyish features.

"DAMN YOU, MAX! LET US OUT!"

* * *

Kai wordlessly followed her into the hallway. His crimson eyes couldn't help but scan her lithe body. She wore a fairly short light blue jeans skirt and a fitted see-through white long sleeved shirt with a spaghetti strap top underneath. On her feet were rubber slippers, or flip flops as some people liked to say, which Kai didn't find very "proper" for meeting with an important person, but then again, Krystal probably didn't think of her mother as _that_ important. And lastly a thin silver chain anklet around her ankle.

"I'm going to my mother's house," Krystal said softly, her back still facing him. Her chocolate brown hair was in her fingers, in an action Kai was deeply annoyed by. She twirled her hair around her finger and turned to face him.

"I know." Kai replied, not thinking for possibly the first time in his life. Krystal's eyes narrowed. _He… knows?_ How the hell could he have known? She was positive that no one knew except for Jade, Madison, and herself. Unless… nah. Jade and Madison were her closest friends. They _wouldn't _go around telling her secrets. Either way, someone was going to be… _punished_.

"Oh?" Krystal said raising a delicate eyebrow. "How… surprising. I'm sure I didn't tell anyone."

"I have my ways." Kai said covering his error neatly. He noticed that she didn't look too convinced, but set aside the observation.

"If you say so." Krystal said dismissing the subject for the moment, but also making a mental note of it in her head. _Eavesdroppers! I mean, Madison and Jade wouldn't dare tell anyone. Dammit. Well we'll see how much eavesdropping they'll do after tomorrow's practice. _She smirked inwardly. Like she said, someone was going to be punished. And the whole team would have to endure the mistake one, or in her assumptions at least two, people made.

"Is that all…" Kai stated rather than asked. Krystal gave him a short glare and found it difficult to ask the simple question in her mind.

"No," She paused and tugged at her short skirt. _Damn. Why did I let Madison convince me to wear this? It is… fashionable, I suppose… not that I'm very _in_ with fashion, but it's also unusually short. Then again, a lot of girls dress like this. Mother will accept this. At least._ She shook her irrelevant thoughts away and frowned lightly. She tugged at the hem of the skirt again.

"I was wondering if you… would accompany me to my mother's house. She owns a house here in Japan and requested that I visit her and bring someone with me," Krystal said as calmly as she could with out sounding pathetic. "I was going to ask Tala, but my mother would probably recognize him."

_Recognize him? That's odd. Tala said that he had never met Krystal's mother in his life. _Krystal seemed to know what he was thinking and added, "My mother knows about the Demolition Boys… I don't know how, but she does."

Kai nodded, his calm composure and emotionless eyes locked with her own eyes. _She was going to ask Tala… over me. _Somehow, that bothered him more than he would have liked. _What do I care. Hmph. _He waved off the ridiculous thought and thought about her offer. Even though he already knew what he was going to answer.

"Whatever." He replied. Krystal grinned and walked to the door. She motioned for him to follow, which he did semi-reluctantly. She stopped right before reaching the door, as if thinking for a second, before turning around to face him. Her eyes studied him for a second and he felt slightly uncomfortable under her gaze.

"Do you mind dressing more… appropriately?"

"Yes. I do mind."

He smirked at her narrowed eyes. His expression quickly changed into a smug one when she continued out the door without saying another word about the way he dressed. It was perfectly appropriate to him. Besides it wasn't _his_ mother they were visiting. _So why should I change to meet some lady I don't even know..? Hmph._

The cold wind bit at his skin as he closed the door to Tyson's house behind him. His crimson eyes noticed her well shaped figure. He pulled his gaze away before his mind could speculate further. She walked forward and he followed. He silently hoped that the visit would be quick.

The two captains walked in comfortable silence.

"How far is it?" Kai asked. He didn't feel like walking too much and he had a hunch that the house was someplace far. Her stormy blue-gray eyes met his and she gave him a half-smile. She tugged on her skirt and pointed ahead.

"We'll take the bus there," Krystal said. "If that's okay with you."

Kai shrugged. It beat walking, that was for sure. He entered the bus, paid for his own fare, and sat down next to her. His cold, emotionless eyes scanned the buildings as the bus began to roll. He tried to down out the loud chatter of the other passengers and tried to ignore an amused look coming from his female companion.

He didn't know where she was taking him, but it didn't really matter much to him.

Krystal looked at Kai, slightly amused at his behavior, then turned away. She noticed a lot of stares being directed towards the Russian boy, especially from a handful of girls sitting across from them. Irritation surged through her and she glared at the females past Kai, forcing the teenage girls to avert their gazes. Satisfied, she looked out of the window on her right until the bus came to a stop.

He walked beside her as they stepped off the bus, with his hands shoved in his pockets. Krystal stopped suddenly in the middle of a fairly crowded park, next to a large fountain of water filled with pennies on the floor of it. She turned to face Kai, due to the fact that she had walked slightly ahead of him.

"My mother's… _house_ is past this park and down that small lane, all the way at the end." Krystal said, and spit out the word 'house', as if it going to contaminate her mouth. Kai gave a short 'Hn' in response. His dark crimson eyes, for once, were not looking directly into hers, but instead at a suspicious looking figure sitting on a par bench and wearing a jet black trench coat. A newspaper covered the tall person's face and Kai could tell the figure was wearing a black hoodie because their hair was covered by the hood.

_That person keeps on sneaking looks at her… and me, _Kai instinctively moved closer to Krystal, who was scribbling on a small map in her hand. She looked at him with a confused expression. He rolled his eyes mentally at her slightly puzzled look. _I thought she just told be the direction to her mother's house… no what is she doing? She's so dense. I thought she had that weird six sense thing, so why doesn't she notice that shifty looking person? Maybe… _Kai took another swift look at the person on the bench. _Maybe it's not a threat…_

"Kamiya," He said calmly, which forced her to scribble faster. She stopped scribbling second later and looked up, shoving the map in Kai's hand. He stared at the small map and noticed what she wrote. Her eyes were now alert and he noticed the trench coat person shifting slightly out of the corners of his dark red eyes.

_I think there's someone watching me so let's get moving. I kind of know why. Oh and don't ask any questions… It's none of your business. _

Kai scowled inwardly at the last part. He, then, made a mental note never to scowl again. Whether it was inwardly or outwardly… it was Tyson's thing. _I have every right to know,_ he thought slightly upset, brushing the thoughts about scowling out of his head. But, he just thrust the map in his pocket, indicating that he would comply with her request.

Unfortunately, that wasn't what the person in the trench coat had in mind.

* * *

"Damn," Madison said as she, Jade, and the Majestics exited the theater. "That movie… sucked."

Johnny laughed at her statement. She was right. It did suck… probably because it was Enrique's choice. Jade shrugged and stayed near Madison, which Enrique right next to her. Oliver was walking next to Johnny silently, but smiling and nodded, agreeing with Madison's statement. Robert was at the beyblading meeting. The Majestics voted Robert to go, which he agreed without protest to, not caring a bit about the movie. After all, Beyblading was the first priority.

"Yeah. It sucked. Thanks to you, Enrique," Johnny's violet eyes sparked with laughter. Enrique scowled and Jade laughed at his sour expression. Madison smirked impishly, the movie sucked, but the Majestics were really fun to hang out with. She inwardly wondered what Rei and Tala were doing. _They seemed awfully suspicious back at Tyson's place. And what happened to Tyson and Hil? Sheesh. I'm surprised I can't hear it from here. Hmm… hope Andy comes home soon. _Her thoughts drifted here and there until she heard a voice calling her name.

"Madi." Her purple eyes met his rich violet ones. "We have to go to the airport, so I'll see you at the tournament?"

Jade moved to the side, letting the two teens talk together. She frowned as Enrique tried to pick a fight with Oliver. Oliver ignored Enrique's glare, and Jade tried to calm the blond down. Two figures listened to the group from a couple of feet behind, keeping a good distance and hiding behind a bunch of tall plants.

"Yeah! Definitely," Madison grinned. "Call me okay?"

Johnny nodded and gave her a sincere smile. He tilted his head downwards and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. Madison stood there, stunned for a moment, her pale cheeks slightly flushed. Johnny flushed lightly, matching the violet haired girl's blush.

"U-Uh… I'll see you then," Johnny said softly. He hurried out, grabbing an irritated Enrique and a slightly annoyed Oliver out with him. Jade grinned and walked up to Madison. Madison held her cheek with on hand, still shocked at the simple action. She quickly got over her shock and gave Jade a small smile.

The two girls walked out and headed back to Tyson's house, not noticing the two boys watching them.

* * *

Tala looked stunned for a split second, but quickly covering up his look. He scowled deeply and forgot that Rei was still standing next to him. Who cares if they looked ridiculous standing behind a bunch of plants! _Stupid McGregor! Dammit!_ His icy blue eyes became cold and emotionless, as he became caught up in his thoughts.

When they arrived at the theater, he and Rei had stealthily followed the two girls and Majestics. First, they bought tickets after the girls had left to the same crappy movie. Then, they had seated themselves two rows behind the two girls, ignoring the movie and keeping an eye out for anything "suspicious". But that proved to be a waste of time because the Scotsman gave Madison her space and didn't make anymore whatsoever (much to Tala's surprise and glee). And after the cruddy movie was done, the two boys had followed the larger group out. Which led them to their current position: hiding behind a bunch of tall plants (which was a strange sight), witnessing the small show of affection from the Scotsman.

_Why do I care. It's not like I'm in love with the darn woman. There are plenty of girls out there. Besides, she's a teammate and a friend. A relationship would only get in the way of the tournament. _

"Valkov? Tala Valkov? Earth to Tala…"

Rei sighed impatiently. Tyson may have been dense, but Tala was even denser. _He's probably in denial now…_ He waved his hand in front of Tala's blank ice blue eyes. _But, then again, _Rei thought. _It's only been, what, one and a half weeks? I didn't know Tala would crush on a girl so quickly. He definitely doesn't trust others easily…_

Rei was right about that. Tala joined the team for a temporary leave from the Demolition Boys. It was complicated, but after sorting things out, Tala became a temporary member of the Bladebreakers… much to the Demolition Boy's displeasure.

**Flashback**

Four boys waited patiently for Mr. Dickenson, sitting silently… or as silently as possible. Hilary and Kenny weren't there because they had decided to help Grandpa Granger clean the dojo (they didn't have much of a choice due to the fact that Grandpa Granger was the one who brought up the offer… declining his offer would have been terribly rude). Kai stood against the wall with his eyes closed and his arms crossed, while Rei was trying to stop a rising argument between Tyson and Max on the couch.

"Thank you boys for coming!" Mr. Dickenson smiled as he entered the room. Kai opened his eyes, and Tyson and Max automatically forgot about their argument.

"So why'd you call us, Mr. Dickenson?" Tyson asked, ignoring Max who was sticking his tongue out (apparently still upset about whatever they were arguing about). Mr. Dickenson chuckled lightly at the blond boy, before continuing.

"Ah, where to start. How about I just get straight to the point," Mr. Dickenson said. "You will be receiving a new teammate! But it's only temporarily."

"What?" Max said, forgetting about his quarrel with Tyson. "So we're getting a teammate, but it's only temporary. Who is it?"

Mr. Dickenson beamed and knocked on the door behind him, signaling for the person to come out. The door opened revealing a tall, pale boy with flaming red hair and icy, cold blue eyes. His arms were crossed and his sharp face was devoid of any emotions. His empty stare gazed upon the Bladebreakers, including Kai, and his lips turned into a slight, displeased frown.

"Tala Valkov?" Rei looked at Mr. Dickenson with a frown upon his own face. "He's our new teammate?"

"Temporary teammate." Tala said emotionlessly. His eyes narrowed slightly at Tyson and turned to look at Mr. Dickenson, his eyes saying, 'you-must-be-kidding-me'. Mr. Dickenson explained that the Demolition Boys were giving their captain a chance to increase his strength and capabilities, due to the fact that he had been a cyborg for a while. An operation had been appointed immediately in order for Tala to return to his previous state, the state he was in before he had become a cyborg. He was fairly recovered, since the operation was a while ago. The whole incident happened about two-three years ago, anyways. He was basically joining for more experience. Bryan had become the temporary captain until Tala returned.

Mr. Dickenson didn't explain how he managed to convince Boris, but Kai didn't give a damn. Whatever happened, happened.

"He will be exposed to your team's exuberant and different personalities as well as blading styles," Mr. Dickenson explained cheerfully. "That way, he'll be ensured a nice recovery as well as some new friends!"

Tala flinched visibly at the word 'friends', but maintained a fairly emotionless face. Mr. Dickenson seemed to be oblivious to the red haired Russian's discomfort and beamed at the Bladebreakers, who were all still processing the information. Except for Kai, of course. Kai remained unmoved by the news, but wore a small smirk on his face.

Rei was silent, but wore an unsure expression on his face. His warm golden eyes met the new Russian's ice blue one's. He wasn't sure if they could trust the Demolition Boy. He glanced at Kai, who seemed to be alright with the information. _I guess it's okay…_

Max wore a stunned look, but he, too, looked over at their captain and decided that he could put up with Tala. Tyson, on the other hand, gaped at the news. No. Way. His chocolate brown eyes didn't even bother looking at their captain, but instead, locked his gaze with the "new member" of their team. Tala smirked at Tyson, before averting his eyes.

"What!" Tyson exclaimed standing up. Mr. Dickenson looked at the navy haired boy. "Are you kidding me!"

Kai looked over to Rei, silently commanding him to shut Tyson up. Rei sighed and pulled Tyson's arm, seating him on the couch again. Max was oddly silent, but Rei didn't worry about Max. Max was more accepting than Tyson.

"Tyson," Re spoke firmly. "Cool it. We should trust Kai and Mr. Dickenson's decision."

"Hello! This is Tala Valkov we're talking about!" Tyson retorted. Tala rolled his crystal eyes, but smirked darkly. Max shrugged off the news, he could work with it. Tala couldn't be _that_ bad. As long as Kai was captain, they were okay.

"Got a problem, Granger?" Tala's voice was tauntingly icy. Rei shot Tala a look. _The least Tala could do is to not provoke Tyson, _Rei thought slightly annoyed. Tala understood and turned away, still smirking. Kai pushed himself off the wall and looked at Mr. Dickenson.

"How long." Kai said emotionlessly. Mr. Dickenson beamed at Kai, he had a feeling that Tala and Kai would get along just fine.

"About six months to maybe a year," Tyson's eyes widened as Mr. Dickenson spoke. Rei was slightly stunned as well. "Anyways, we'll see what happens."

**End of Flashback**

Rei shook his head and tried to clear his mind. Tala had been training with them for about eight months already and it took the Russian about three months to get used _slightly _used to the team. By the fifth month, he began to open up more to him and Kai. And soon Max and Tala were able to joke around. And at the end of the sixth month Tala had opened up to all of the Bladebreakers, including Hilary and Kenny. He was still icy, but as far as Rei was concerned, the ice had melted slightly.

_But reminiscing isn't going to help my situation at all,_ Rei thought as he took a glance at Tala, who was still lost in thought. Rei sighed and shook the Russian none too gently.

"Tala! Let's go back! Hello? Can you hear me?" Rei was becoming more and more annoyed by the second. Tala's head snapped up sharply.

"Huh? Yeah," Tala grinned genuinely. "Let's get back. Madison and Johnny sitting in a tree!"

Rei blinked as Tala continued to tease the possible couple, even though they weren't here. _He seems okay… I must have assumed wrong when I though he liked Madison._ Tala shot Rei a weird look. His crystal blue eyes questioned Rei's bewildered gold ones.

"Well? Let's go," Tala said glancing at Rei. "What are you waiting for?"

"Nothing," Rei replied. "Let's go."

The two boys walked back quickly, hoping to get to Tyson's place before the two girls returned. Tala smirked mischievously, which puzzled Rei. Shouldn't Tala be disappointed? _I guess Tala can handle himself, _Rei thought following the Russian. _I shouldn't really assume like that anymore._

After all, it was nothing… right?

* * *

"And Blah, blah, blah."

Andrew sighed. Of course, the girl didn't _really _say blah, blah, but that's what Andrew heard. _Why did I have to go? Why couldn't Tyson or Kai go? _The meeting was long and tedious. His sky blue-gray eyes stared down at the handout that was passed out at the beginning of the meeting. He looked back up and caught Mr. Dickenson's knowing eyes. Mr. Dickenson smiled lightly, as if understanding Andrew's thoughts.

"Let's move on to the next point," Mr. Dickenson said, politely cutting off a girl named Emily from the PBB All Starz, representing the All Starz and Steph's former team, the Alley Catz. Andrew almost sighed in relief. "Let's finish the last points of the tournament, and then wrap up the meeting. Okay?"

The small group of bladers nodded. Andrew sat up a bit taller and glared at the girl Esmeralda. She was here representing the Silver Arrows and the Dark Raiders. Andrew remembered Madison telling him about her visit the other day… it made his blood boil knowing that they were still trying to get to his sister. The brunette smirked and shot him a smug look.

"About the role of captain," Mr. Dickenson said, cutting off Andrew's thoughts. "The role will be shared by the captains of both joining teams. There will be no co-captain, and if, in the case of an emergency, both captains are unable to battle, then a third captain will be assigned."

Andrew raised his hand. "I have a question about foul play. What are the consequences?"

"Good point. The consequences are immediate disqualification. And the team will be banned from participating in the next new tournament, which is two years later," Mr. Dickenson explained. "Which brings up the next point…"

"Wait a minute," Emily cut in. "Why is the next tournament two years later?"

"The beyblade league has decided that since two teams are going for one title, the next double blading tournament will be doubled the wait. If that makes any sense," Mr. Dickenson smiled. Emily nodded slowly, still slightly confused. "Also, two years should give each team to train more and maybe find a new partner team to compete with. For example, Andrew… your team won't have to partner up with Kai's after the tournament is over… unless you want to again. I'm going to assume some people might drop their teams and find new ones during the two year period too."

Andrew sighed inwardly. _I CAN'T TAKE THIS STUPID MEETING ANYMORE! _He smiled at Emily and Mr. Dickenson politely, and nodded as if he were actually interested. Mr. Dickenson chuckled lightly, knowing the blond boy. _What the hell… why can't they have a meeting _after_ the darn tournament?_ Andrew ran a hand through his dirty blond hair. _Two years until the next tournament and blah, blah, etc. Who gives a damn? I live in America! There'll be more tournaments for me anyways. A double balding tournament can wait._

"Alright," Mr. Dickenson finally announced. "This meeting will be held again with all the teams and their members present at the end of this tournament… after the ceremonial banquet. Everyone is dismissed."

Andrew scrambled out of his seat, accidentally bumping into the purple haired blader from the Majestics (who glared at him, even though he mumbled an apology), and shot Mr. Dickenson a boyish grin before running out of the door. His blue eyes were practically shouting, "I'm free! I'm free!"

_Finally! I wonder what everyone's doing…_

* * *

Krystal silently walked forward with Kai next to her, only slightly behind. The person in the black trench coat stood up abruptly and walked forward, tossing their newspaper on the side. The figure revealed to be a tall, handsome boy. His sea blue-green eyes locked onto Krystal's stormy blue-gray ones, before turning to gaze at Kai. He had a pale face and heavy eyelids, adding to his handsome qualities. He pulled down his black hoodie and ran his hand through his auburn locks. He wore a light smile on his face as his eyes fell on Krystal once more.

"Hey, Krys," The boy's voice was a silky tenor. "Long time no see, huh?"

Krystal stared at the boy with a stunned expression. Time seemed to freeze at that moment, and she was temporarily at loss for words. The boy remained where he was, but took off his trench coat and tossed it on the bench. He wore a black hoodie with a white shirt sticking out slightly at the bottom. He wore denim blue jeans, and white and black skateboarding shoes.

"Troy," Krystal said calmly. "Long time… no see."

The boy smiled and nodded. Kai's crimson eyes pierced the boy's ocean colored ones. The boy's smile changed into a smirk when he faced the Russian. He ripped his gaze from Kai and sent the smirk over to the girl next to Kai. The boy's auburn hair shifted in the light breeze, as he stuck a hand in his jeans pocket. Krystal frowned slightly, anticipation rushing through her veins. Her stormy eyes

"Here. And Now." The boy commanded. Krystal's eyes narrowed, but she nodded, knowing that backing down would be futile anyways.

"Only because I need practice," Krystal said sharply. _And because I really don't want to meet my mom, _she thought grimly. _This should put off the meeting for now._ A couple of people paused to watch the current scene. Krystal sighed mentally. _I really shouldn't though,_ she reasoned with herself. _There's a fair amount of people in this park…_

"Do it, Krys, for old times sake and new times sake," Troy demanded. Kai took a step back, his face emotionless, and suddenly realized something. Troy… Madison and Krystal had brought up that name before. _But I don't remember,_ Kai thought and searched harder. _Oh. I remember… Troy from the Silver Arrows. Krystal's old team. Is he back for her because of the incident with the Dark Raider, Alexandra?_

The Silver Arrow boy casual brought his blade and launcher out. His blade was white with black stickers and a navy blue bit-chip. He didn't even bother with the whole countdown and proceeded in launching his blade right away. Krystal didn't seem to mind; her own light blue blade launched right after her ex-teammate's blade.

"Attack, Infinity," Troy commended firmly.

The white blade rammed into Krystal's light blue one fiercely. Krystal's blade did a flip and landed neatly, rotating at the same speed. Right after her blade landed, the white blade chose to attack again and rammed into her blade even harder than the first time. Kai watched silently from the side. Surely Krystal could handle the auburn haired boy, right?

_I see… he's gotten a lot stronger,_ Krystal thought silently. _This is going to be tough battle. I don't think I'll be able to cut this off quick. I'm in for a tough fight._ Troy looked at his former captain and assumed she wasn't paying attention.

"Infinity!" He called out. His blade was still ramming into hers roughly as he called out his bit beast. A large black coyote shot out of the bit-chip. The coyote howled, as if the moon were out, and opened her closed eyes as her eyes as she emerged. Infinity's ocean blue-green eyes gleamed mysteriously and the coyote gave off a majestic aura.

Krystal's eyes flashed with annoyance at first, and then a haughty look. The corners of her lips pulled into a taunting smirk, one that matched her half-brother's smirk quite well. Her bit beast shot out without warning and let out a cry of freedom. _No use trying to hide my bit beast. People will see him during the tournament anyways. Not that I was ever embarrassed of showing Zephyr. He just attracts too much attention by the American media. _Krystal gave a quick wave of her hand, wordlessly commanding her fox bit beast.

_Zephyr, attack, _Krystal commanded mentally. Her light blue blade began to retaliate and crashed into the white blade forcefully. Troy didn't seemed surprised as he continued to attack with power. Kai watched on emotionlessly, taking mental notes about both bladers. Both blades repeatedly bounced off each other over and over again.

"Infinity," Troy called out. He was getting tired of playing around. "Never-ending Binds."

Krystal tensed up slightly. Multiple silver lights shot out of the white blade and wrapped around her light blue one. The attack ended as her blade was encased in a silver wrapping, as if it had been mummified. Without a sound, she made a sharp hand gesture with her right hand, her hand flying outwards, and a loud ripping sound followed.

_Icy Winds,_ she ordered in her mind. She opened the connection between her and the fox of winds. A tornado attacked the white blade, even though the light blue one was enclosed. The auburn haired boy didn't seem fazed at all, as his blade and coyote were instantly frozen solid. What surprised both boys was when the tornado rushed over and attacked the owner's blade as well as the opponent's one.

The tornado swiftly disappeared after both blades were frozen. A loud cracking sound sliced the silent air and the light blue blade burst out from the icy encasing. Troy smirked knowingly. She attacked herself in order to free her blade from my binds. He chuckled lightly, amused at her clever mind. But to Krystal, it wasn't clever. It was elementary.

"Infinity." His silky voice held a calm tone. The raven coyote tore the ice apart and broke free with a loud, piercing howl. Krystal noted that her opponent didn't seem frightened at all. _It doesn't matter. He's stronger, but he doesn't match up to Kai or Andrew. Only Kai and Andrew have been able to give me a tough battle. Although I, truthfully, really want to challenge Tyson._

"Krystal," Troy's voice was calming and sincere. "I didn't come to steal you or your attacks. Even though that's what those Dark Raiders wanted me to do. I came here to see Mr. Dickenson and found out that you were also here, and therefore I set out to find you so that I could have a challenging battle.

"So don't hold back," Troy said, not bother to tell Krystal to speak up. He already knew why she didn't. "Infinity, Rain of Arrows."

A shower of large golden arrows pelted the light blue blade mercilessly. Krystal tried to dodge the arrows, but the number of shafts overwhelmed her blade. She winced as she began feeling the attacks as well. _This is what happens to all bladers that have a bit beast. The pain is, unfortunately, shared by both the beast and the master._ Her sleeves bore small rips and slashes, but Krystal wasn't worried about her attire at all.

In fact, the girl remained silent as the attack rained on.

_Zephyr, Icy Tornado,_ she commanded, her mind was clear and calm. The light blue blade spun rapidly, creating a large tornado of ice cold wind. The tornado sucked up the golden arrows and spit them out in random directions. Troy's blade neatly dodged the arrows, but was being pulled off of the ground from the sucking winds.

"Infinity!" The auburn haired boy called out. The coyote roughly pulled back from the white fox, who's light blue paws glowed with a white, wispy, smoke-like aura. The white wisps seemed to be pulling the coyote nearer, like a vacuum. The coyote pulled away violently, avoiding the attack.

"Shadow of the Silver Moon," Troy directed. By now, a large crowd had gathered around as close se they could to the intense match. The enclosed space wasn't as large as both bladers would have preferred, but there was nothing they could do about it. Kai stood a couple of feet in front of the crowd and a good amount of feet from the girl he had come with.

The sky began to darken and another beam shot out of the white blade, in the form of a moon. An illusion. At the same time the white blade's attack began, she executed her own attack. Her blade raced towards the circular fountain and jumped onto it, chasing off some of the people who dared to sit there.

The black coyote howled to the moon, triggering the attack. A silver beam shot from the moon and roved around for its target and the coyote followed it, chasing after the fox. Krystal's light blue blade jumped up and into the water. Or it would have been into the water, if the water hadn't froze the moment the blade touched it.

Her light blue blade skated on the ice, darting back and forth, while the white blade darted after it right away. Both blades circled around the ice-covered fountain as the two bit beast overhead attacked each other head-on.

Kai frowned slightly from the side as he caught a glimpse of a news truck racing down the street. The media was arriving. Both bladers were too into the battle to notice, but Kai was fairly certain that neither would want their match to be pasted on the front pages of every magazine.

"Kamiya." Kai's rich voice caught Krystal's attention and she swiftly turned to face him. Troy frowned at the interruption, but paused his attacks nevertheless. "Time to go."

A wave of murmuring and whispers rippled through the crowd. Who was this girl? Some people knew and some people didn't. Who was the boy? The same could be said for both questions. But the most puzzling question of all was: why was this girl with Kai Hiwatari, captain of the famous Bladebreakers?

Krystal nodded slightly, understanding his order, and turned her attention back to the blades. _The it's time to end this,_ she thought solemnly. Troy seemed to understand the crimson eyed boy's warning as well and attacked immediately. The almost forgotten silver beam hit the intended target, eliciting a pained yelp from the white fox.

Krystal didn't say anything as she felt the intense pain, ignoring the fact that her leg was bleeding once again. The same cut from the battle with Kai. Other than that, her other cuts were minor. _Zephyr, Ice Meteor._

Shards of ice shot from the white fox's mouth, slashing at the black coyote. Troy winced as cuts began to appear on his pale skin, small cuts marring his handsome face. He didn't care about his looks. A battle was a battle. A true blader doesn't care about their looks. There should only be _one_ thing on their minds during the battle. One goal.

To win.

_Zephyr! Ice Meteor… don't hold back. Give the full attack,_ Krystal commanded. Her fox complied at once and larger shards of ice hailed the coyote. The black animal howled in pain. Troy began to panic slightly as a large gash formed on his arm. His breathing was already heavy and he knew he had a dilemma.

"Infinity, Midnight Curse," Troy called out, panting harder. Krystal's attack raged on, consuming more of her energy. A black spiral surrounded Krystal's light blue blade and quickly covered it. Krystal's eyes widened slightly, but her mind was racing with more than one solution.

_Zephyr, Frozen Death, _Krystal quickly commanded as her blade was fully engulfed by the black energy. The white fox began to surround his body with the same white, wispy, smoke-like aura that had been previously surrounding his paws. The wisps grew violent and lashed out at the midnight coyote, who, in return, lashed out black rope-like energy in the shape of arrows.

The white and the black both grew larger; whipping out in a vicious manner, and then finally, both attacks hit each other full on. A blinding light erupted from the collision, just as the paparazzi started to exit their vans. The crowd grew silent, as everything was swallowed by the light.

Kai covered his eyes with an arm, as the blinding light was sucked back to its origin. The sky was still dark and rain began to fall lightly. Kai let his arm drop and saw a single blade spinning. Spinning the same speed it had started off with in the beginning of the match. He wasn't surprised. In fact, he had expected something like that to happen.

The other blade was motionless, but only lightly damaged, considering the heavy attacks inflicted on it. Both blades were on the ground besides the white fountain, which was once again filled with water. The blade spinning had a scratches and dents too, as far as the Russian could tell, but seemed to be in adequate condition.

The blades were okay, but the bladers weren't.

The auburn haired boy wavered on his feet slightly. He fell to his knees shortly, but forced himself back up. He held out his hand and his white blade shot back to its owner. Troy looked over at the silent, but standing girl and gave her a weary smile. He quickly turned around and ran off as onlookers began to question him. The paparazzi were still running to catch the scene, pushing their way through the crowd.

Krystal stretched her own hand out as her spinning blade shot back to her. She quickly put it away and winced, falling to her knees. She finally felt the sharp stinging in her leg and felt dizzy from all the blood that she lost. Kai hurried forward and frowned at her injury.

"Hurry. Can you stand?" He whispered emotionlessly. He didn't want the crowd to hear and wanted to get out before the paparazzi reached the spot. Krystal nodded and stood up, holding on to Kai's arm for support.

"Let's just ditch the meeting with my mom," Krystal said quietly as another wave of pain hit her. "I can't go in my current condition anyways."

Kai nodded and followed her as she forced herself to run. The paparazzi was rushing to catch up and Kai had a sinking feeling about what he knew he had to do. He ran behind her and picked her up, placing one arm behind her back and one arm under her leg. She froze in shock and could feel her face heat up.

"What are you—"

"What bus is it?" He muttered to her. Krystal had to admit that they were going a lot faster like this, so she didn't protest. His crimson eyes held a serious look as he looked ahead and his silky dark gray bangs stuck to his face as the rain grew harder.

"Bus 32," she replied, wrapping her arms around his neck to ease some of her weight. She shivered at the cold, but was instantly warmed by the closeness of his body against hers.

"Hn." He replied. _That's not going to work. I guess I better just go on to the next option._ He ran a bit faster and hailed a taxi. The nearest cab pulled up and Kai hurried in, slamming the door behind him. He gave the address of Tyson's house and watched silently as the paparazzi stopped in defeat.

Krystal studied his face as it flooded in relief. Her heart was pounding from the narrow escape and from sitting on the slate haired Russian's lap. She quickly let go of his neck, her face flushed visibly, and looked away. Kai looked down from out the window at the girl sitting on him and noticed the visible pink that stained her cheeks.

He smirked and pulled his arms away from her, allowing her to scramble to the opposite side of the car. She sat in her own seat quietly, still slightly flushed, but winced at the pain in her leg.

"Hey lady, are you gonna drip blood in my car?" The driver said with a smile on his face. "What happened to you anyways?"

"I… got into a fight," Krystal said semi-truthfully. "I'm sorry. I'll try not to drip any in the cab."

The cab driver just nodded with a smile that reassured the brunette and went back to his driving. Kai motioned for her to come closer to him, which she hesitantly obeyed, and reached down, grabbing her ankle.

"What the—"

"Quiet," Kai ordered and brought her injured leg to his lap. Rain covered the windows and hit the streets with a gentle sound. She quickly pulled away, her eyes wide with surprise, and scrambled back to the farther seat.

"What are you doing! I'm wearing a skirt, in case you haven't noticed!" Krystal glared and tugged at her skirt again. She stopped in mid action.

"Plus the bleeding stopped," she added as an afterthought.

Kai rolled his eyes and muttered a barely audible, 'whatever'. Like he cared. He just didn't want a fuming Andrew to bite his head off for injuring his sister. He shook his head, trying to dry his wet bangs. Krystal frowned as the small droplets hit her, but didn't say anything.

Both teens looked out the window, away from each other. Kai thought to himself silently, gathering notes about the two bladers from the match not too long ago. _Kamiya didn't speak a word at all. She attacked wordlessly. I wonder… is that her "hidden personality"? The one that Rei was taking notes on? _

The ride home was surprisingly quick and Kai paid the cab driver as they arrived. He got out and helped Krystal, tossing her arm over his shoulder as she limped to the door. _Yoshimura's going to be upset when he sees the state his sister's in,_ Kai thought dully. He opened the door for the both of them and stepped in.

"I'm going to go change…" Krystal muttered and hurried off. Kai didn't reply and walked into the living room. He stood at the doorway, examining the scene in front of him.

Tyson and Hilary were sitting on the couch and—Kai almost rubbed his eyes in disbelief—laughing. Tyson's blade was out and he appeared to be explaining to Hilary about each part of the blade. Stephanie was sitting on Max's lap (nothing new to Kai) and was chatting with Rachel, who, in return, was laughing happily.

Madison and Jade appeared to be home too. Both girls were dressed in their regular attire and were talking to Kenny about the movie they saw (or at least… that's what Kai could hear from where he was standing). Andrew was the oddest one of all. He was sitting next to the coffee table, on the ground, and seemed to be arguing with the two laptops. And Krystal was changing…

So that left Tala and Rei.

Kai shook his head in disbelief and went to sit down. He sat next to Kenny, as far away from Andrew as possible. He had a hunch that even though today's "incident" at the park wasn't _his_ fault, Andrew would still come after him.

"Where's Krys?" Andrew asked, and paused his argument with the laptops, turning towards Kai. Kai didn't say anything, but pointed in the direction of the guestroom. Andrew nodded slowly, giving Kai a short glare, and resumed his quarrel. Kai smirked mentally. _Andrew won't find out about it… and besides, what's the worst he could do to me? The guy's hardly a threat._

"Don't worry, Andy," Madison said from her conversation with Jade and Kenny. "Kai wouldn't let anything happen to Krys, plus the fact that Krystal is perfectly capable of watching her own back."

Kai didn't say anything, but Andrew looked up at her and scowled. "Yeah so! She may be tough, but she's not invincible or anything! She's just a regular person. A _girl_ too! No offense to girls or anything," (Jade snorted at that) "And also, what ever happened to 'Drew'?"

"What? Oh!" Madison grinned widely. "I thought you didn't like being called 'Drew'?"

"I don't mind," Andrew muttered barely audibly. He scowled deeply and looked at the ground. "Just make up your mind, damn woman. Quit giving me a hard time."

Madison laughed and shook her head in disbelief. She knew he would have gotten used to it sooner or later. She turned away to resume her conversation with Jade and Kenny. But she was soon interrupted a few minutes later.

A sudden noise from the front of the house turned everyone's head. Then a loud bang followed shortly after, indicating the front door being shut. Two figures appeared in the doorway of the living room, both soaked to the bone. Tala's red hair fell over his pale face and his ice blue eyes held deep irritation in them. Rei's hair was probably fine, due to the white wrapping, but his golden eyes pierced the room with a glare.

"Wow," Tyson said with a grin playing across his face. "What happened to you two?"

"We got… lost." Tala frowned, spitting out the last word. He turned to glare at Rei. Rei huffed and brushed his black bangs out of his eyes.

"It's not _my_ fault. You're the one who said to walk instead of taking the bus," Rei retorted. He turned to Tyson and glared, wiping the grin off the navy haired boy's face. "We went to the new café down at the corner because _Tala_ insisted on giving a warm welcome to the workers.

"More like the waitresses if you as me." Rei muttered under his breath.

Tala's glare intensified, although he secretly thanked Rei for thinking up such a convincing excuse. "Actually, it was _your_ idea to run back. We could have walked on the sidewalk and come home dry, but _nooooo…_ You just _had_ to run back on the damn road!"

"Move it, you two," a voice snapped behind them. Both boys were pushed to the side and Krystal marched into the room, plopping herself down next to her brother. Tala scowled and walked in, giving one last glare at Rei, before sitting down next to Kai and Andrew. Rei scowled and marched over to Max.

"What's with the glum faces?" Stephanie asked loudly. "If y'all are planning to mope around, then I'm leavin'! This sucks! I mean, it's just a little rain and everyone's all dreary! You people are the most pathe—"

Max clamped hand over his girlfriend's mouth and shot Krystal a sheepish look. Krystal simply smiled and shrugged.

"She's right," Krystal said looking at Stephanie with a grin. "Although, it was probably just sugar that was doing the talking… who gave her sugar?"

Max looked away guiltily, eliciting a light laugh from the brunette. Max smiled at her soft laughter, but stopped and made a face when Stephanie bit his hand in order to free her mouth.

Jade laughed at Max's sour expression, which, in turn, made Rei chuckled. With Rei's sour mood gone, Hilary giggled, covering her mouth with her hand. Pretty soon the whole room was filled with laughter. Except for one person.

"Come on, Sourpuss!" Stephanie called out cheerfully. Krystal laughed as Andrew threatened (between his laughter) to shut off the two laptops. _I haven't laughed like this… in such a long time,_ she thought happily. She looked over at Kai, whose face was emotionless and blank. He looked at Stephanie and shot her a glare.

"You know you love me!" Stephanie laughed merrily. Max pouted, his eyes giving her a 'what-about-me' look, and placed his chin on her shoulder. Stephanie laughed even harder, clutching her side, and gave her boyfriend a quick peck on the cheek. Tyson's grandpa walked by and smiled widely at the scene in the living room. The entire room was filled with heart warming laughter and a comfortable feeling. The old man continued to smile as he passed by, but something he caught out of the corner of his eye made his smile grow even wider.

The cold, crimson eyed Russian wearing a slightest (and smallest) smile on his face.

* * *

Haha! Too… un-Kai at the end! Sigh. Oh well, I had to end it on a good note because I already started on the next chapter. I'm SO sorry this chapter took so long! I bet you're all hella mad at me, huh? Krystal's battle was here. 

>> Thank you _Moon Phases_ for pointing out my mistake! Haha! It's because Stephanie's based on my friend (Tiffany)! Thanks again!

Another view from the past is coming up, but this time, it's about Madison's lonely life. And I'm planning to have a whole chapter filled on Andrew's and Krystal's past soon, to reveal more about their family's secrets. I'd like to know if this is a good idea, if I should wait a couple more chapters before writing about their past or if I should write about it soon.

If you have any suggestions or questions/comments please tell me. You can email me too, if you want. Suggestions are very helpful and I usually use the feedback I get. I'll try to update as soon as I can. If you have advice for this story or things you might want me to write about, please tell me. It will help me a lot. And to be honest… I love getting suggestions and feedback. So please… give me some. Hehe. Thanks!


End file.
